Décennie Perdue
by Audace
Summary: Dix ans ont passé. Depuis quoi ? Qui est cette personne, vivant avec une adolescente, rongée par une culpabilité inexpliquée ? Quelle est la raison de sa solitude ? Et celle de sa tristesse bien mal déguisée ? Dix ans. Une décennie. Une décennie perdue.
1. Essaye d'oublier tes problèmes

_Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire... Je ne sais toujours pas comment cela ce finira -je crois que je ne saurais jamais la fin d'une histoire avant de l'écrire...- mais bon, c'est pas grave ! Je poste, vous me dites ce que vous en pensez. Que je sache si ça vaut quelque chose tout de même. Et puis, j'avais envie de poster. Je suis devenue fanficaddict. Totalement. Je peux plus me passer d'en écrire, d'en lire, d'en poster. Et le pire, c'est les reviews. Alors laissez moi une petite review ! Sinon je vais être en manque et on devra m'hospitaliser. Imaginez l'horreur, je pourrais plus ni lire ni écrire et je serais encore plus en manque, donc ça empirera ! Enfin, place à mon petit premier chapitre. Les chapitres de cette fic là seront plutôt courts, même si celui là le sera encore plus que les autres. Ce n'est pas un choix, c'est juste comme cela que ça s'impose à moi. _

_**Décennie Perdue**_

_Résumé : Dix ans ont passé. Depuis quoi ? Qui est cette personne, vivant avec une adolescente, rongée par une culpabilité inexpliquée ? Quelle est la raison de sa solitude ? Et celle de sa tristesse bien mal déguisée ? Dix ans. Une décennie. Une décennie perdue._

_Disclaimer : Ne changeons pas les bonnes habitudes, on vénère notre grande prêtresse JKR. Et oublie pas de la détester en même temps parce qu'elle veut pas nous donner ses personnages. J'aurais rien contre un beau blond ou un beau brun moi... Y a quand même un personnage qui m'appartient hein, je précise qu'on me la pique pas ! On pas touche à El', elle est à moi et le restera ! Elle est trop bien El'... Vous verrez que oui, on y touche pas !_

_Donc, fini la note de départ -qui va finir par être plus longue que le chapitre- et place à votre lecture._

o0O0o

_**Essaye d'oublier tes problèmes...**_

o0O0o

Je plongeai mon regard dans le tourbillon noir. Hypnotisant. Comme tous les matins. Je suivi les volutes de fumées des yeux. Posai mes mains sur la tasse. Je voulais les réchauffer. Malgré la chaleur de l'appartement, j'avais froid. Mon regard se perdit dans le liquide tournoyant. Je savais pourquoi j'avais froid. La fumée continuait de s'élever. Bientôt dix ans que j'avais froid. Dix ans que mon corps refusait le choix que mon esprit avait fait. Dix ans qu'il manquait à mon corps une composante propre à lui même.

Mentir ne m'avait jamais réussi, j'avais une trop grande conscience pour cela. Mais cette fois-ci, ces dix ans là, je ne mentais pas pour moi. Alors je n'écoutais pas ma conscience. Alors je n'écoutais pas les tremblements de mon corps, ni les cauchemars de mes nuits. Je mentais pour elle. Je survivais pour elle. Dix ans bientôt. Dix ans de mensonges, de vérités modifiées. Dix ans à vouloir oublier. Dix ans que je lui mentais, à elle. Pour la protéger. De qui j'étais. De ce que j'étais. La protéger de moi.

o0O0o

« Coucou ! » Fait-elle, entrant dans la pièce et étouffant, du moins tentant d'étouffer, un bâillement.

« El', je ne pensais pas que tu te lèverais aussi tôt, il n'est que... 10h30 ! » Raillai-je.

« C'est ça, moques-toi bien. N'empêche qu'aujourd'hui est un jour spécial ! »

« Vraiment ? Quel jour ? Tu as enfin décidé d'arrêter de porter tes horribles boucles d'oreilles en forme de têtes de morts ? » Demandai-je en lui soulevant une mèche de cheveux pour voir ses oreilles, cachant mon mal-être derrière mes moqueries gentilles « Nan, quel dommage... »

« Mes boucles sont très bien ! C'est pas parce que tu ne sais pas t'habiller que tu dois me reprocher mon look. Et c'est mon anniversaire ! » Bougonna-t-elle.

« Je sais little Barbie, je sais. »

« M'appelles pas comme ça ! » S'écria-t-elle.

« Je te signale que c'est toi même qui a décidé de devenir une Barbie quand tu avais 9 ans... D'ailleurs, si tu veux réussir, abandonnes tes boucles d'oreilles. »

« Je ne veux pas être une Barbie ! Comme si je voulais ressembler à une fausse blonde avec un tour de poitrine supérieur à son QI... »

« Tu sais que ça donne un QI élevé quand même ? »

« Je te... Rah ! Tu m'énerves ! » S'exclama-t-elle en allant se chercher son Nutella d'un pas rageur.

Je souris tristement. Je mentais toujours. Dix ans. À faire semblant de connaître la joie. À faire semblant de rire, de répondre à ses sourires. À faire semblant de vivre, alors que je ne faisais plus que survivre. Répondre à ses moqueries, la taquiner un peu, la surveiller beaucoup. Pour qu'elle vive, elle. Pour qu'un jour elle puisse se libérer. De moi. Pour qu'un jour elle n'ait plus besoin de moi et que je puisse cesser de la mettre en danger.

« Tu m'offres quoi cette année ? » Demanda-t-elle en commençant à se tartiner une tranche de brioche au Nutella qui finirait par être, comme toujours, du Nutella à la brioche.

« Tu veux quoi ? Je pensais à une journée shopping en centre-ville. Vu que nous sommes dans une grande ville, les magasins sont ouverts le dimanche. »

« Tu me laisses le choix ? »

« Oui, je te laisse le choix. Si tu préfères sortir avec tes amis et aller t'acheter de nouvelles têtes de morts, tu peux. »

« Non, une journée avec toi, mais promets-moi une chose. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Arrêtes de broyer du noir. Au moins aujourd'hui. »

« Je ne... » Commençai-je.

« C'est inutile. J'ai seize ans tu sais, je ne suis pas une idiote. Je vois bien tes airs tristes, ta paranoïa. Je sais que tu as peur, je sais que tu ne me dis pas tout. Je ne te demande rien, mais juste aujourd'hui, pour moi, oublies tes problèmes. »

J'acquiesçai. En dix ans, elle avait grandi. Contrairement à moi, elle ne vivait pas bloquée dans le passé, rongée par la culpabilité. Elle évoluait. Elle avait vu mes mensonges, mes secrets. J'allais devoir mieux les cacher.

o0O0o

La culpabilité est un sentiment difficile à définir. Comme tous les sentiments en fait. Chacun les perçoit différemment. Qu'est-ce qu'un sentiment réellement ? Même moi, qui avait toujours possédé de grandes connaissances, _avant_, même moi ne pouvais définir les sentiments. Parce que c'est quelque chose de complexe, d'intime. Chacun ressent différemment. Chacun ressent pour autrui et chacun sait que parfois, on voudrait ne pas ressentir. Parce que ressentir peut faire mal.

J'avais mal. Oublier mes problèmes. Comment faire, alors qu'elle était là avec moi ? Je restais avec elle pour la protéger, mais elle était un rappel constant de la perte que j'avais subie. Que nous avions subie. Sauf qu'elle, encore jeune, ne s'en rappelait pas. Moi si.

Elle était là, devant moi, à essayer tenue sur tenue dans ce magasin. Je la voyais rire. Je me rappelais son rire à elle. Je la voyais tourner sur elle-même, faisant voler ses cheveux. Je me rappelais ses cheveux, à elle, si semblables. Cette teinte châtain, ces boucles qui paraissaient indomptables mais qui s'affaisseraient avec le temps, comme les siennes. Je croisai son regard rieur et revoyait le sien, chocolat malicieux, qui me parlait sans besoin de mots. Comment oublier mes problèmes avec elle ? Elle était tout ce qu'il me restait de mes problèmes.

C'était cruel à dire, mais pour cela, je la haïssais. Presque autant que je l'aimai. Parce que sa présence, c'était un bout de la leur. Un fil ténu, qui me rappelait que, malgré ce que je leur avais fait, ils restaient un peu avec moi. Pour eux, je la protégeais. Pour eux, je donnerais tout pour elle. Dire que sans leur avoir fait ça, je l'aurais quand même protégée serait mentir. Si je n'avais pas fait ce que j'avais fait, été ce que j'étais, elle n'aurait jamais eu à être protégée. Je n'aurais pas été dangereuse et ils seraient là pour s'occuper d'elle. La culpabilité n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle je m'occupais d'elle. Je la protégeais parce que sans moi, elle n'aurait pas à l'être. Par devoir.

« Je t'ai dit d'oublier tes problèmes ! »

« J'essaye El'. »

« Essayes plus fort alors ! C'est mon anniversaire, je ne veux pas d'un croque-mort à mes côtés ! »

o0O0o

« Ah... » Souffla-t-elle en posant ses pieds sur la chaise à côtés « Ça fait du bien de s'arrêter. »

« Si tu ne promenais pas sur des échasses, tes pieds résisteraient mieux à trois petites heures de marche... »

« Ce sont des talons. Inculte. »

« Excuses moi El', mais se grandir de quinze centimètres, pour moi, c'est porter des échasses. »

« Mouais, c'est ça. C'est juste que tu n'accordes aucune importance à ton look, du coup tu loupes tous les trucs stylés. Tu prendras quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle en prenant la carte du café où nous nous reposions, après quelques heures de shopping intensif.

« Café noir. »

« Mais ma parole, t'es accroc à ce truc dégueulasse ? Comment tu peux boire ce machin ? C'est super amer, tellement chaud que ça t'arrache la gorge et toi tu ne bois que ça à longueur de journée... »

« J'aime ça, c'est tout. »

« Il te manque une case, c'est certain. Je prendrais un café crème. » Fit-elle au serveur « Au fait, ne te retournes surtout pas... Il y a un mec super canon qui nous regarde depuis dix minutes à l'angle là-bas. » Ajouta-t-elle.

« C'est censé me faire quoi de savoir ça ? Tu sais que je me fiche des mecs. »

« Tu as tords, il est trop... Miam quoi. Je pense qu'il te regarde toi vu qu'à vu d'œil il a le même âge que toi... Mais si c'est moi je peux faire fi de la différence d'âge pour un mec comme ça... »

« Fais gaffe El', un peu plus et tu baves. »

« Pff... En tout cas, réfléchis vite à ce que tu vas lui dire, parce qu'il vient vers nous. Si tu n'en veux pas, j'peux le prendre ? »

« El'.. » Commençai-je avant d'être coupée par une voix bien connue...

« Hermione ? »

o0O0o

_Alors, c'est qui ? Qui est qui, en fait, c'est plutôt la question... Donc tout le monde me laisse une petite review (le bouton bleu au milieu juste en dessous pour les plus nuls en informatique -comme moi) pour me donner son avis, ses hypothèses si il y a, ses remarques... Enfin, tout le monde quoi ! Et si vous voulez pas, vous le faite quand même ! Un auteur a besoin de connaître les avis des lecteurs, positifs ou non, pour mieux se connaître soi même. Vous êtes ceux qui me font me rendre compte de chose que je ne vois pas moi même dans mon histoire, vous levez des points que j'aurais ignorés un bout de temps... Tout ça quoi ! Alors vous reviewez, dites si vous aimez ou pas, ce qui vous plait/déplait... Et Cætera. Compris ? Bien, maintenant direction bouton bleu par ici - _


	2. Et tu les verras réapparaître

_Disclaimer : m'embêtez pas avec ça, vous êtes au courant. Sinon, vous allez taper Harry Potter sur Google et vous débrouiller comme des grands. C'est la nouvelle année, il est temps de se prendre en main. Et El' est à moi. Ses allusions et ses sous-entendus aussi._

_Me revoilà ! Et le second chapitre... Et les explications ! J'ai bien aimé vos hypothèses... Au fond, si on mixait un peu de tout on obtient ce qui arrive. Mais bon, je vais vous laisser découvrir quelle vérité..._

o0O0o

_**Et tu les verras revenir**_

o0O0o

Je me tournai d'un seul coup.

« Non. » Soufflai-je, les yeux écarquillés.

Ce n'était pas possible. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas maintenant. Jamais. Non. Il s'assit sur le siège qu'El' avait libéré de ses pieds, intriguée.

« Non. » Répétai-je.

Il haussa un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Pourquoi lui ? Comment m'avait-il retrouvée ? Qu'allais-je dire à El' ? Non.

« Si Hermione. »

Je me braquai. Pas ça. Je me levai et attrapai El'. Il ne pouvait pas être là. Attrapant ses sacs, je la tirai avec moi et l'éloignai de lui. Mon passé ne devait pas me rattraper.

« Tu sais, si tu veux m'échapper, tu ferais mieux de transplaner. Vu que je ne sais pas où tu habites, j'aurais du mal à te suivre, mais tu sais que tu ne pourras pas fuir éternellement. »

Je m'arrêtai brusquement, le faisant percuter mon dos.

« Eh. Tu pourrais prévenir. »

Je le regardai. Transplaner ? Non, non, non...

« Transplaner ? » Demanda El'.

Et mince.

« Ben oui, transplaner. »

« C'est quoi ça ? »

Ne réponds pas, ne réponds pas, ne réponds pas, ne réponds...

« Tu ne sais pas ? Hermione ne t'a rien raconté ? Attends un peu... » Fit-il en se tournant vers moi, l'air accusateur « Tu vis comme une moldue ? »

« C'est quoi une moldue ? »

« Ce serait un peu long à expliquer, surtout dans un lieu public. »

« Ben viens avec nous. » Dit El' en prenant le chemin de notre appartement.

o0O0o

Je m'assis sur le canapé, un air sombre sur la figure, alors qu'ils en faisaient de même sur les fauteuils, bavassant comme de vieux amis. Merlin, comment allais-je me sortir de cette affaire ?

« Bon, maintenant tu m'expliques "transplaner" et "moldu" ? » Demanda El'.

J'étais foutue.

« Je trouve étrange qu'Hermione ne t'en ai pas parlé. Je veux dire, vous vivez ensemble, vous êtes... »

« Sœurs. »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Même si aux dernières nouvelles tu n'avais pas de sœur, Hermione. Mais bon, ces nouvelles remontent à dix ans. »

« Vous allez m'expliquer oui ? » S'exclama El'.

Définitivement foutue.

« Attends... Tu as dit dix ans ? » Reprit-elle.

Non, non, non !

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Un peu moins de dix ans ? Juin 1998 ? »

« Comment tu sais ça ? Je croyais qu'elle ne t'avait rien raconté ? »

« Tu as coupé les ponts avec tes amis à la mort de Papa et Maman ? » S'écria-t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

« Morts ? Mais je croyais qu'ils allaient bien ? Dans ta dernière lettre pour Harry et Ron, tu disais vouloir passer du temps avec eux. Ils pensaient que c'était à cause de la guerre. » Demanda notre invité.

« Taisez-vous. » Fis-je faiblement, prenant mon visage entre mes mains.

Pourquoi devaient-ils me jeter mes erreurs en pleine face ?

« Oui El', je l'ai fait. Et oui Malefoy, j'ai menti dans ma lettre. Maintenant, j'aimerais savoir comment tu es au courant de tout ça et depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom. Et depuis quand tu es sympa, aussi. »

« Tu pourrais être un peu plus gentille, Mia. Je te signale qu'il s'inquiète pour toi. »

« N'exagérons rien, on parle de Malefoy, là. »

« Sympa. Je ne crois pas être le seul à devoir des explications. »

Je préférerais que si. Je ne pouvais pas. Comment pourrais-je ? Comment dire à sa sœur que les dix dernières années passées ne sont que mensonges ? Comment lui dire l'horrible vérité ? Comment lui avouer être l'unique responsable de son plus grand malheur ?

« Moi aussi j'aimerais savoir, Mia. »

« Ok, El'... Ok. Je vais faire du café. » Dis-je, voyant cette activité comme seul moyen de repousser l'inévitable « Tu bois quelque chose, Malefoy ? »

« Café noir. »

« Toi aussi ? Mais comment vous faites pour avaler ce truc tout les deux ? » S'exclama ma sœur.

« El'... » Soupirai-je en lançant la machine.

« Quoi ? C'est juste horriblement mauvais. Ça n'est pas buvable, je suis désolée. » Fit-elle en servant les tasses, puis en ajoutant des tonnes de crème à sa boisson.

« Et moi je ne comprend pas comment tu peux manger toute cette crème. C'est écœurant. »

« Non, ce qui est écœurant, c'est que je puisse le faire tout le temps sans prendre un gramme. » Fit-elle fièrement.

« Je confirme, c'est pire que tout. »

« Bon, tu m'expliques maintenant Mia ? »

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix... » Soupirai-je tristement.

« Certainement pas. »

« Bien. Commençons par les présentations, El' voici Draco Malefoy ; Malefoy voici Élisabeth, ma sœur. »

« C'est pas franchement des explications ça Hermione... » Remarqua l'indésirable avec sa voix traînante. Là je le reconnaissais.

« Merci bien Malefoy, j'étais pas au courant... »

Je me replongeai pour la seconde fois de la journée, dans l'observation de ma boisson. Je ne voulait pas voir quelle serait sa réaction. J'allais la décevoir.

« Je... Je vais recommencer dès le début El'. Tu l'as su, mais je pense que tu as oublié, je suis une sorcière. »

« Je n'ai pas oublié. » Me coupa-t-elle.

Je relevai les yeux vers elle. Si elle se souvenait de mes récits de quand elle avait plus de cinq ans, pourquoi...

« Je ne te l'ai jamais dit parce que je me rappelle ton visage, quand tu es revenue cette année là. Avant même de savoir qu'ils étaient morts, tu étais déjà bouleversée. J'ai pensé qu'il s'était passé quelque chose dans ton monde. Quelque chose qui faisait que tu ne voulais plus en entendre parler, que tu n'en parles plus. J'ai respecté ton silence. Je ne pensais pas que tu avais toi même voulu t'en séparer. Tu les aimais beaucoup, je me souviens de comment tu m'en parlais les soirs d'étés que tu passais avec moi. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça Mia ? Ça te fait mal, ça fait dix ans que je te vois en souffrir. »

« Je... La dernière année où je suis partie, a eu lieu notre victoire contre le grand méchant dont je te parlais. Tu te souviens de lui ? »

« Tu parlais de Voldemort comme d'un "grand méchant" ? » S'exclama Malefoy, totalement outré.

« El' avait 5 ans, tu voulais que je lui dise quoi ? "C'est un connard de tueur mégalomane et raciste ?" J'espère que tu n'auras jamais de gosses, parce que tu feras pas un père génial avec des histoires comme ça toi. » Ajoutai-je avec un regard noir « Donc, on a gagné. Sauf que si la plupart des gens ne connaissaient que la joie de la victoire, moi j'étais dévastée. Par ce que j'avais vu, ce que j'avais vécu. Par tout les morts autour de moi... C'était trop pour moi. J'ai décidé de revenir avec vous, prendre le temps de me reposer, loin de l'euphorie ambiante. Je suis revenue. Et ils étaient morts. C'était plus que je ne pouvais en supporter. Beaucoup trop. Je voulais être en famille. Avec Maman pour m'écouter, Papa pour me remonter le moral. Je voulais être avec eux, dont la vision extérieure des choses m'avait toujours aidé. Je voulais être avec toi, naïve, qui me faisait oublier les horreurs que je vivais durant ma scolarité, mais que j'endurais par amitié. Je voulais retrouver un cocon familial loin de mon monde et m'y reposer. Et je ne pouvais plus. Cela aussi m'avait été enlevé. C'est pour ça que j'ai envoyé cette lettre à Harry, Ron et Ginny. Pour qu'ils me laissent le temps dont j'avais besoin. Pour essayer de m'en remettre. » Terminai-je, essuyant mes larmes qui avaient coulées. Comme à chaque fois que j'y repensais.

El' s'approcha de moi et m'enlaça.

« Excuses moi, Mia. »

« De quoi ? Tu n'y es pour rien. »

« J'aurais dû t'en parler. Tu as passé dix ans à porter ça toute seule. J'aurais dû te parler de mes souvenirs. Te dire que je pouvais t'écouter. »

« El', si je n'avais pas été forcée, je ne l'aurais pas fait. »

« Tu veux trop me protéger, Mia. »

Je détournai les yeux. Oui, la protéger. Du plus grand des dangers. Je croisai le regard de Malefoy.

« El', tu nous laisses, s'il te plait ? »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est à Malefoy de s'expliquer. Tu n'es plus concernée. »

« Mais... »

« S'il te plait, El'. »

« Mais... Ok. » Elle se penchant vers moi et chuchota « Fallait le dire si tu voulais juste passer un moment seule avec lui. Je t'avais dit qu'il était à tomber. »

Je me tournai pour la frapper gentiment, mais elle était déjà loin. Les enfants uniques ne connaissent pas leur chance. Un faible sourire étira mes traits fatigués, avant de disparaître. Malgré sa bonne humeur, je savais que je l'avais vexée en ne lui parlant pas.

« À ton tour de t'expliquer Malefoy. »

« Il me semble pourtant que tu n'as pas tout dit. J'ai encore des questions. »

« Tu les poseras après. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« Comment tu sais tout ça ? Je veux dire, ma lettre, mon départ.. Je ne crois pas que tu ai fait partie de mes amis proches. Ou mes souvenirs ont été modifiés. »

« Je.. » Il tourna son regard vers la fenêtre, fuyant le mien « Je sais que j'ai fait des conneries Hermione. Suivre mon père en était une. Grâce à Harry, ma mère et moi avons été graciés après la guerre. J'ai compris combien j'avais eu tord et j'ai voulu redresser l'image de ma famille. J'ai fait Auror, non sans mal pour me faire accepter à l'Académie, où j'ai retrouvé Ron et Harry, et on s'est liés d'amitié, au bout de quelques temps. Pas sans difficultés, c'est vrai, mais ils m'ont donné une seconde chance. J'avoue que les gens ont eu du mal à y croire, au début... Mais je les ai aidé, quand ils ont commencé à te rechercher. Quand leurs hiboux sont revenus sans réponses, quand les semaines avaient passé, sans qu'ils aient de nouvelles. En les aidant j'ai su tout ça. Quant à être sympa... Dix ans ont passé, Hermione. J'ai évolué. Je ne vois plus d'intérêt à de stupides querelles. Et j'ai pris la mauvaise habitude de t'appeler par ton prénom avec eux. Ça faisait étrange quand tout le monde disait "Mione" ou "Hermione" et moi "Granger". Si ça te gênes, j'arrêterais. »

« Pas la peine. Tu as dépassé les mauvaises habitudes alors n'y reviens pas, mais appelles moi Mia. Hermione... Cela me rappelle trop mes parents. »

« Très bien. »

« Par contre, ne t'attends pas à ce que je t'appelle par ton prénom. Moi j'ai encore le droit aux mauvaises habitudes ! »

« Je peux poser mes questions, maintenant ? »

« Je sens que je vais le regretter... Vas-y. » Dis-je, d'un ton mélodramatique.

« On dirait que tu viens de donner ton âme au diable. »

« Entre toi et lui, je ne sais pas que je préfère... » Blaguais-je, espérant qu'il en oublie ses questions.

« Pourquoi tu n'es jamais revenue vers Harry et Ron ? Ils t'ont cherchée pendant longtemps. Ils espèrent encore. Tu n'as aucune idée d'à quel point ils seront contents... »

« Non ! » M'exclamai-je subitement « Tu ne leur diras rien ! »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devrais-je ne rien dire ? Ils en souffrent, tu sais. » Ajouta-t-il doucement.

« Ne fais pas comme si ça t'importait, Malefoy. » Dis-je hargneusement.

Il paru blessé un moment. Je me rendis compte qu'il avait réellement changé. Son visage laissait afficher ses émotions, désormais. Et je l'avais blessé par mes mots. Je sentais que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Pour je ne savais quelle raison, je pouvais. Parce que ses paroles me touchaient, parce qu'il semblait se soucier d'El' et moi. Pour je ne savais quelle obscure raison, il s'en souciait. Et je l'avais blessé. Parce que, même si c'était avec les meilleures intentions du monde, il ne devait rien dire.

« Peu importe que tu le croies ou non. Cela m'importe. Alors donnes moi une bonne raison pour que je ne dise rien. »

« Fais le pour El'. » Suppliai-je.

« Qui ça elle ? »

« Elisabeth idiot ! » M'exclamai-je, au bord des larmes « Ils ne doivent pas savoir pour El'. Pour la protéger. »

« En quoi est-ce la mettre en danger ? Expliques moi. » Demanda-t-il doucement.

« Parce que Papa et Maman sont mort à cause de ce que je suis ! Il est hors de question que ça lui arrive. Je la protégeais en la maintenant dans l'ignorance ! Je continuerais en la faisant vivre loin de tout ça. Loin de ma nature. »

Il paru choqué.

« Tu penses que tes parents sont morts par ta faute ? Mais enfin, expliques-toi. Comment cela pourrait-il être ta faute ? »

« Ce sont les Mangemorts qui les ont tués ! »

o0O0o

_Tadam ! Alors, votre curiosité est-elle satisfaite ? Nan ? Ça tombe bien, vous reviendrez lire la suite alors ^^ Et même si c'est oui on le fait ! Ou je sors mon arme et vous envois des ondes à travers le réseaux ciberplanétaire pour vous obliger à revenir ! Pas possible ? Ben on sait jamais, avec internet... _

_Enfin, j'espère que vous aimez bien El'... Après tout, elle sort directement de mon imagination alors j'ai le droit de me demander !_

_Sur ces quelques mots (vais-je enfin faire des notes d'auteur pas trop longues ?) je vous laisse à vos occupations. Moi je vais... Euh, je suis sensée réviser un peu pour mon Devoir Surveillé de la semaine prochaine... Donc je vais écrire beaucoup ! J'réviserais dimanche. Ou demain. Mais là, l'appel du clavier est trop fort. J'vais écrire. Mieux que réviser. Je sais, c'est pas bien. J'ai pris la résolution de travailler plus cette année. On sait tous comment finissent nos résolutions. Aux oubliettes._

_Audace, un jour, nous conquérons le monde ! Ah non, c'est pas ça... Désolée. Faut croire que mon subconscient veut s'exprimer =P_


	3. Tu n'y es pour rien

_Disclaimer : Une série de sept bouquins où l'auteur torture à peine ses personnages ? Soyons réaliste, c'est impossible que ce soit à moi. JKR -ben oui, c'est à elle- leur fait vivre des aventures abracadabrantes -c'est le cas de le dire- qui montrent qu'ils ont une chance de cocu, mais elle les torture pas trop. À part avec la mort d'un ou deux amis -dont Sirius, une honte ! Elle aurait pas dû tuer Sirius ! Je l'aime moi Sissy ^^- ils vont plutôt bien ses persos. C'est pour ça que l'histoire ici est à moi. Je prends ses persos et les torture. Ah... Joie. Torture. Audace heureuse. Enfin, El' est quand même à moi ! À moi ! À moi ! À moi ! **Rire sadique de folle**_

_Bon, puisqu'on parle de El', j'ai une petite précision à faire. J'ai une bêta qui vient de corriger ce chapter -donc je vous le poste- et croyait qu'elle avait 10 dix. Nan... Un perso de dix ans ? Vous rigolez, je pourrais jamais faire faire des allusions perverses à un perso de dix ans. Enfin, je pourrais mais ce serait pas réaliste. Donc El' a seize ans. Mon âge. Et fait des allusions perverses qui sont insupportables pour son entourage. Comme moi. Nan, je ne m'identifie pas à El' ! C'est elle qui me pique mon caractère ! Enfin, bonne lecture les gens._

o0O0o

_**Tu n'y es pour rien**_

o0O0o

J'éclatai en sanglot. C'était la première fois que je le disais. Et même dix années ne pouvaient effacer le mal que cela me fit. C'était totalement ma faute. Si je n'avais pas été qui j'étais, ce que j'étais, ils n'auraient pas été en danger. Ils ne seraient pas mort. Je senti les bras de Malefoy m'enlacer, tentant de me calmer. D'un geste brusque, je m'écartai de lui. À travers mes larmes, je vis que je l'avais à nouveau blessé.

« Excuses moi. » Murmurai-je.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Je comprend que tu doutes de mes intentions. »

Je secouai la tête.

« Ce n'est pas ça. » Expliquai-je, essuyant mes pleurs « C'est juste que... Tu ne peux pas comprendre. N'essaies pas d'alléger ma peine. Je l'ai amplement méritée. »

« Bien sûr que non. Tu n'es pas responsable de leur mort Her.. Mia. Tu n'y es pour rien. »

« Si ! C'est ma faute Malefoy ! Totalement. Si je n'avais pas été une sorcière, ils n'auraient pas été en danger. Si je n'avais pas choisi d'aider Harry non plus. Si je les avais mieux protégés, j'aurais pu les sauver ! C'est de ma faute ! » M'écriai-je.

« Non. Tu n'y es pour rien. »

« Tu ne sais même pas comment ils sont morts. Comment peux-tu dire ça ? »

« Alors racontes moi. Dis moi en quoi c'est de ta faute. »

« Je ne peux pas. C'est trop dur. » Dis-je, la voix cassée.

« Depuis dix ans tu portes toute seule la faute de leur mort. Racontes moi. Cela t'aidera. »

« Je te croyais Auror, pas Psychomage. »

« J'ai quand même à faire à des personnes déstabilisées. »

« Ils étaient partis au supermarché. Les Mangemorts les y ont attaqués. Ils sont morts. Eux. Et des dizaines d'autres moldus. Je ne porte pas seulement leur mort. Celles des autres aussi. C'est de ma faute. C'est tout. »

« Tes parents faisaient partis du massacre du supermarché ? »

« Oui. Je suppose que les Aurors ont dû enquêter dessus. »

« Leurs noms ne sont pas dans les dossiers pourtant. Nous les aurions trouvés. » Fit-il, penseur.

« Je ne suis pas allée les identifier. Je savais qu'ils y étaient. C'est la dernière fois que j'ai utilisé la magie. Pour être certaine qu'ils étaient... Que je n'avais pas à me présenter à l'hôpital. Ils doivent faire partie des inconnus. » Dis-je, mes larmes menaçant de couler à nouveau.

« Tu n'y es pour rien Mia. » Reprit-il.

« Bien sûr que si. Sans moi, les Mangemorts n'auraient pas cherché à les tuer. Ils seraient en vie, tous les autres aussi. »

« Non. Tes parents n'étaient pas visés. Il s'agissait d'un attentat des derniers Mangemorts qui n'étaient pas encore à Azkaban. Juste un attentat au hasard. Tu n'y es pour rien. » Ajouta-t-il doucement.

Je me tournai vers lui. Était-ce...

« Vrai ? » Demandai-je d'une toute petite voix.

« Vrai. Tous les Mangemorts ont été arrêtés. Et tous l'ont dit. C'est le hasard qui est responsable. Tu n'a pas à culpabiliser. »

Je vacillai et fermai les yeux. Dix ans. Dix ans. Dix ans que je vivais dans la peur. Dix ans que j'avais peur pour elle. Dix ans que je croyais la mettre en danger. Dix ans que je m'en voulais de lui avoir enlevé ses parents. Dix ans que je me haïssais. Dix ans que je les pleurais, incapable de faire mon deuil. Une larme m'échappa. Une de joie. Une de paix. Le hasard. C'était la faute du hasard. Je pouvais enfin revivre. Je pouvais enfin honorer leur mémoire, sans me sentir hypocrite. Pour la première fois depuis dix ans, la vie ne me semblait plus aussi malsaine. Je ne me sentais plus aussi dangereuse.

J'ouvris les yeux et croisai son regard. Ses iris gris paraissaient attendre une quelconque réaction de ma part. Je souris. Un vrai sourire.

« Merci. » Soufflai-je.

J'étais soulagée. Je n'étais pas coupable. Je sentais le poids que je portais depuis toutes ces années s'élever de mes épaules. Les Mangemorts étaient tous emprisonnés, El' n'était pas en danger. Mes parents n'étaient pas morts par ma faute. Je posai mon regard vers la seule photo qui trainait dans le salon. Je tenais difficilement Élisabeth dans mes bras, âgée de cinq ans elle commençait à se faire lourde, nous riions de mes efforts. Eux deux étaient derrière nous, nous regardant avec amour.

Elle avait été prise le dernier été, les quelques jours que j'avais passés avec eux avant d'aller au Terrier. El' avait toujours voulu avoir cette photo dans le salon. Moi elle m'avait toujours fait mal. J'y voyais ce que je nous avais enlevé, ce dont j'avais privé ma propre sœur. Sauf qu'elle ne me faisait plus mal. Nous n'aurions plus jamais de moments comme ceux là, joyeux et familiaux, mais ce n'était pas ma faute. Ils auraient voulus que je sois heureuse. Aussi cliché que ce soit, je savais qu'ils étaient fiers que j'ai choisi de m'occuper d'El' et ils voulaient que je la rende heureuse, mais aussi que je le sois.

Je vacillai de plus belle. Dix ans avaient passé. Pour eux, je vivrais. Je ferais en sorte qu'elle soit heureuse, puis après que je le sois. Pour eux. Je replaçai mes yeux dans les siens. À travers ce contact, je voulais lui faire comprendre ce que les mots ne pouvaient exprimer. Mon soulagement. Ma reconnaissance. Ma gratitude. Mes paupières papillonnèrent. Trop d'émotion d'un coup. Je le vis tendre les bras vers moi. Mes pieds se dérobèrent. Trop d'émotion d'un coup.

o0O0o

Je m'éveillai doucement. Ma tête me faisait mal.

« Tu es sûr que sa tête n'a pas heurté la table ? » Chuchota une voix de l'autre côté de la porte. El'.

« Je t'ai dit que je l'avais rattrapée au moins trois fois. Non, elle n'a même pas approchée la table basse. Tu ne me croies pas ? » Répondit un homme sur le même ton. Malefoy.

« T'es bien mignon, mais t'as pas l'air très musclé blondinet. »

« Blondinet ? Non mais tu tiens pas à ta vie toi ! Et je suis musclé ! Je fais du sport moi Mlle-Je-Porte-Des-Boucles-D'oreilles-En-Forme-De-Tête-De-Mort-Et-Je-Me-Crois-Belle. Du Quidditch même. »

« Du Quidditch ? C'est un sport débile ça non ? Mia m'en parlais. Et franchement, je suis belle le blond. Me dis pas le contraire, je ressemble à ma mère et ma sœur. Dire que je ne le suis pas reviens à dire qu'elles non plus. Et vu comment tu dévorais Mia du regard dans la rue, je suis sûre que tu ne penses pas une seconde qu'on ne le soit pas. »

Gné ? Mais de quoi parlait-elle ? Déjà, elle venait de dire que j'étais belle, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. C'était elle qui avait dû se prendre la table basse dans la tête. La plupart du temps j'avais juste le droit à une remarque sur mon look. Et pourquoi disait-elle que Malefoy me dévorait du regard ? Elle n'allait vraiment pas bien... Elle avait dû siffler les bouteilles de Tequila du voisin en plus de la table.

« Elle a osé dire que le Quidditch est débile ? Là, c'est bien ta sœur. »

« Non ? Tu crois, blondinet ? Je savais pas. Nan mais, idiot. »

« Et là, on dirait elle. C'est fou, vous avez les même insultes. C'est super insultant d'ailleurs. »

« Mais ta gueule le blond. C'est mieux là ? Et puis arrêtes de dire des bêtises. J'vais voir comment elle va. » Termina-t-elle en ouvrant la porte « Mia ! T'es réveillée ! Tu vas bien ? » S'écria-t-elle en me sautant dans les bras.

« Je vais bien, mais je serais sourde si tu continues à me crier dans les oreilles, et ça n'aura plus d'importance vu que je serais morte, étouffée par tes bras. »

« Désolée. »

« Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ? » Demanda Malefoy en entrant à la suite de ma sœur.

« Assez... _Blondinet_. » Dis-je en prenant le café qu'El' me tendait, sans se plaindre de mon mauvais goût pour une fois.

« Tant que tu refuses de m'appeler Draco, pas le droit aux surnoms Mia. »

« Tu rigoles ? Rêves donc... La grimace que tu as faite est trop jouissive blondinet. » Souriais-je.

« Oh tu sais... » Commença ma sœur d'un ton innocent « Si tu veux à tout prix jouir à ses dépends, je suis sûre qu'il trouvera un autre moyen. »

Je m'étouffai et recrachai le café que je venais d'avaler. Ne surtout pas croiser le regard de Malefoy. S'il était encore là, El' avait pu le faire fuir avec ses remarques débiles.

« Je t'avais dit que le café noir n'était pas buvable. » Ajouta-t-elle, l'air de rien, en récupérant ma tasse.

« El'... »

« Quoi ? J'ai pas cinq ans tu sais, je vois à peu près comment les choses fonctionnent. »

« Enfin mais que... »

« T'as l'air totalement dépassée Mia. Je sais que vu que tu ne m'as rien dit je devrais pas savoir, mais comme je ne suis pas aussi coincée que toi je sais. Quoique, je suis même pas sûre que tu saches, t'es tellement nonne des fois... »

« Élisabeth ! » M'exclamai-je.

« Oui ? »

« Non, on va oublier ce moment, toi et moi on parlera plus tard, sans public. » Dis-je, coulant un regard à Malefoy qui ne loupait rien du show de ma sœur « et dites moi ce que je fais là. »

« Tu ne te souviens pas ? »

« J'étais dans le salon, Malefoy venait de me dire que... enfin, venait de me parler et puis plus rien. »

« Tu t'es évanouie. Qu'est-ce qu'il te disait ? » Demanda-t-elle, l'air suspicieux.

« Rien. » Répondis-je précipitamment.

« Draco, qu'est-ce que tu lui disais ? » Fit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Je le regardais avec de grands yeux suppliants. Qu'il ne lui dise pas. Elle n'avait pas à savoir.

« Je suis désolé Mia, mais elle a le droit de savoir. Elle pourra t'aider. Ta sœur croyait être responsable de la mort de vos parents. Elle culpabilisait pour ça et croyait te mettre en danger. »

« Quoi ? Mais enfin Mia, tu n'y es pour rien. Je veux dire, un attentat terroriste, en quoi tu serais coupable ? »

Je détournai les yeux. Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas qu'il lui dise.

« Excuses moi El'. Je t'ai menti. » Soufflai-je honteusement.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle ne me pardonnerait pas ce mensonge là. Les autres elle avait pu. Mais nos parents... Elle ne pourrait pas.

« Je croyais être responsable. Ce n'était pas des terroristes. Du moins pas des moldus. C'était des Mangemorts. » Repris-je.

Je la regardai. Elle se leva, me regardant atterrée. Ses yeux me fusillèrent. Sans un mot, elle tourna les talons et quitta la pièce. J'entendis la porte de sa chambre claquer.

« Je suis désolé, je pensais que... »

« Je ne voulait pas qu'elle sache que j'étais une sorcière, je n'allais pas lui parler de Mangemorts Malefoy. Ce n'est pas grave. Tu ne savais pas. » Dis-je en me levant « Et je suis désolée pour ce qu'elle dit des fois... Enfin, n'y fait pas attention. »

« À quoi ? Au fait qu'elle veuille te caser avec moi ou qu'elle te pense toujours vierge ? D'ailleurs, c'est vrai ? »

« Je ne t'appelles même pas par ton prénom, tu es réapparu dans ma vie depuis quelques heures et je ne te supportais pas avant. Alors n'espères même pas une réponse. » Soupirai-je « Oublies ce moment d'accord. Oublies-le, j'ai honte. »

« Tu ne me répondras pas, mais étant donné que tu as vécu uniquement pour El' ces dix dernières années et qu'avant tu te battais avec Harry et étais légèrement occupée, j'en déduis seul que... »

« Arrêtes tout de suite tes hypothèses Malefoy. Ou je m'assure que tu ne puisses plus t'adonner à ton sport débile pendant quelques temps. »

« Tu as vraiment qualifié le Quidditch de débile ? »

« Il l'est. Monter sur un balai pour courir à la poursuite d'une mini balle, lancer un ballon dans des anneaux ou un autre sur des gens... C'est débile. »

« Pas plus que de passer ses journées enfermée dans une bibliothèque poussiéreuse. »

« C'est d'avoir passé mes journées dans une bibliothèque qui m'a permis de nous faire survivre, Harry, Ron et moi, autant de fois. Alors je ne considère pas ça comme débile. »

« Franchement, je ne sais pas si avoir sauvé Harry et Ron soit un grand gain pour l'humanité... »

« Je croyais que vous étiez amis. »

« On est amis. Ça ne veut pas dire que je dois louer leurs exploits. Cela m'arracherait la gorge. »

« Mais bien sûr... Écoutes, restes ici ou repars, mais je te laisse quelques minutes. »

« Je reste ici. Ton café noir est bien meilleur que celui du Ministère. Tu vas faire quoi ? »

« Essayer de me faire pardonner mes conneries. »

o0O0o

_Mlle-Je-Porte-Des-Boucles-D'oreilles-En-Forme-De-Tête-De-Mort-Et-Je-Me-Crois-Belle. C'est encore plus long que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ! J'suis trop forte sur ce coup. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est chiant à écrire..._

_Mais bon, vous voyez, elle a pas dix ans El'. Sinon, la remarque sur le jouissif de Draco, ça aurait été un peu bizarre... Enfin bon, j'vais faire une note plutôt courte, j'ai un film qui m'attend ! -Et un petit frère qui m'horripile aussi, pire que tout. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Merlin moi pour avoir un frère ?-_

_Audace, qui espère qu'elle n'aura pas tué son frère d'ici demain. _


	4. Pas question de me perdre à nouveau

_Disclaimer : Dites moi pas que vous savez pas ! Ah, quelle bande d'inculturés... Pour vous l'apprendre, et ben devinez quoi, le monde d'HP appartient à... *Roulement de tambours* ... Son auteur ! Ouah, quelle nouvelle renversante n'est-ce pas ^^ _

_Bon, pour les plus inculturés, il s'agit de JKR. Mais bon, j'espère que vous le saviez. Sinon, vous êtes vraiment pas biens. C'est comme si vous ne pouviez pas me citer le premier président de Washington, alors vous êtes vraiment pas doués... Ah, oui, le premier président à Washington s'appelait Washington. Dingue non ? _

_Bon, pour continuer dans l'optique culture G, vous vous en moquez à tous les coups mais moi ça m'amuse, hier ça faisait 218 ans exactement qu'on avait décapité Louis XVI avec notre «rasoir national»... Rien à faire ? Oui, je m'en doutais. Mais bon, j'avais envie de le caser quelque part alors je l'ai fait. _

_Enfin, suite à toutes ces informations dont vous vous contre-fichez certainement, voilà le chapitre -mille fois plus intéressant que l'anniversaire de la mort de Louis XVI, je vous l'accorde-_

o0O0o

_**Pas question de me perdre à nouveau**_

o0O0o

J'entrai dans sa chambre et la vis, allongée sur son lit. J'allai ouvrir la bouche quand je remarquai les écouteurs enfoncés sur ses oreilles. Elle ne m'avait pas vue étant donné qu'elle avait fermé les yeux. Ses lèvres mimaient les mots de ses chansons. Doucement, je m'approchai et m'assis à ses côtés. Je tendis la main et pris l'un de ses écouteurs pour savoir ce qu'elle écoutait. À trente centimètres de mon oreille, l'engin crachotait une musique assourdissante et désagréable. Mauvais signe. Musique hard-rock à fond, c'était toujours mauvais signe. Elle détestait le hard-rock.

« Vas-t'en. » Fit-elle d'un ton neutre, les paupières toujours closes et tendant la main pour récupérer son oreillette.

Je pris le baladeur, lui enlevais et le déposai derrière moi. Je m'allongeai sur son lit.

« Excuses-moi. » Murmurai-je.

Pas de réponse. Je déplaçai ma main pour prendre la sienne, comme lorsqu'elle était plus jeune et que je dormais avec elle pendant l'été. Elle s'écarta.

« Je suis désolée Eli. »

« Tais-toi. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'appeler comme ça. Il n'y a que Maman qui pouvait. »

« Pardonnes-moi. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux, me laissant voir les larmes qui menaçait de couler.

« Te pardonner ? En quelques heures, je t'ai déjà beaucoup pardonné. Je peux excuser que tu ne m'aies pas reparlé de ton monde, que tu m'aies caché des choses et autres. Je peux excuser beaucoup Mia. Mais pas ça. Pas sur leur mort. Ça, tu n'avais pas le droit. »

« Je sais. Je croyais te protéger. Je suis... »

« Désolée. Ouais, je sais. » Coupa-t-elle d'un ton aigre « Tu l'as quand même fait. »

« Je ne pensais pas que tu le découvrirais un jour. »

« C'est ça ton excuse ? » Demanda-t-elle, blessée, en se relevant « Tu ne pensais pas que je le saurais ? Tu crois que c'est une excuse ? Enfin Mia, qu'est-ce que tu ressentirais à ma place ? Tu penses que ça ne fait pas assez mal de savoir que tu n'as pas confiance en moi, il faut en plus que tu me mentes sur ce sujet là ! »

« J'ai confiance en toi El' ! » M'exclamai-je, surprise par ses affirmations.

« Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi tu ne t'es pas confiée à moi ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance Mia ! Tu es la dernière personne qu'il me reste et tu ne me fais même pas confiance. Tu as voulu me cacher ta douleur, tu ne m'as rien dit de ta culpabilité. Tu ne me fais pas confiance. »

« El'... » Fis-je doucement « J'ai confiance en toi. »

« Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as voulu souffrir en silence Mia ? »

« C'est en moi que je ne crois pas. J'ai peur El'. J'ai toujours eu peur. Peur pour toi. Peur de moi. Je ne t'ai rien dit pour te protéger. Parce que c'est mon monde qui a tué Papa et Maman. Même si je n'en suis pas responsable, mon monde l'est quand même. Je veux te protéger plus que tout El'. Parce que tu es aussi la seule personne qu'il me reste. Je veux te protéger. Pour que, toi, tu ne partes pas. » Terminai-je.

Elle se tourna vers moi.

« Mia... Excuses-moi. Je ne savais pas. Je.. »

« Chut El'. » Dis-je en l'enlaçant « Tu n'as pas à être désolée. C'est à moi que reviennent les tords dans cette histoire. »

« Promets-moi Mia. Promets-moi que tu ne me cacheras plus rien. »

« Promis. Promis El'. Mais jures-moi quelque chose aussi. Promets que tu ne chercheras pas à prendre contact avec des sorciers pour moi. »

« Mia, ce sont tes amis, tu.. »

« El' » La coupai-je « Je suis morte de peur. Complètement. Tout cela va trop vite. C'était mes amis. Je ne leur ai donné aucune nouvelle en dix ans. J'ai peur de leur réaction. J'ai peur de découvrir que Malefoy m'a menti. J'ai peur que le monde que je retrouve soit totalement différent. J'ai peur d'apprendre des choses que je voudrais ignorer. Mais, par dessus tout, j'ai peur que ce monde te fasse du mal. Alors, un jour j'y retournerais. Mais là, c'est beaucoup trop tôt. Tout va trop vite, laisses moi le temps de comprendre et d'accepter. Promets-moi que tu ne feras rien. J'en ai besoin. Je le ferais, un jour. Ne te mets pas en danger. » Expliquai-je en la suppliant du regard.

« Je te promet Mia. J'attendrais que tu sois prête. »

« Merci. »

« On peut aller les voir ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« El'... » Fis-je, comprenant instinctivement de _qui_ elle parlait.

« Je sais que tu as toujours refusé d'y aller, mais tu te croyais coupable. Tu ne l'es pas. Viens Mia. Cela te fera du bien. »

Je la regardais. Elle avait raison. Il était temps pour moi d'y aller.

o0O0o

Malefoy, qui avait décidé de nous accompagner, et El' comprirent instantanément et s'éloignèrent, me laissant seule. Les larmes ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter de couler sur mes joues. Je ne ressentait peut-être plus la culpabilité, mais j'avais quand même perdu dix ans. Je savais qu'ils me pardonnaient. Ils m'avaient toujours pardonné mes erreurs, arguant qu'elles étaient le meilleur moyen de progresser.

Je me laissais tomber à genoux devant eux. Leur tombe. Je n'étais jamais venue, malgré mon envie je me serais senti hypocrite, pensant les avoir tués. Maintenant, je me sentais triste. Triste d'avoir laissé passer dix ans. Triste de n'être jamais venu les voir, triste de ne pas avoir respecté leur mémoire. Alors, aussi ridicule que cela puisse paraître, je leur parlais. Agenouillée devant leur tombe, je m'adressai à eux. Je m'excusai, je pleurai, je pensai à ce que j'avais perdu durant ces dix ans, m'excusai à nouveau... Ils ne pouvaient m'entendre, mais cela me soulageai. J'en avais grand besoin.

« Je promet. Je vous promet de vivre. Je vous aime. » Murmurai-je en me relevant.

El' avait raison, ça m'avait fait du bien. Énormément. J'étais désormais en paix avec eux. Observant le soleil qui déclinait, je pris conscience du temps que j'avais passé devant cette tombe. Je souris faiblement. J'allais mieux. Je me retournai et rejoignis ma sœur et Malefoy, me jurant intérieurement de revenir. Je me jetai dans les bras d'El', la remerciant à travers notre étreinte. M'écartant d'elle, je me tournai vers Malefoy, qui me regardait avancer, puis l'étreignis à son tour, déposai mes lèvres sur sa joue, ignorai son air choqué, et lui murmurai un merci sincère.

o0O0o

« Franchement, prendre du café alors qu'il fait nuit.. Pff La caféine vous empêchera de dormir vous deux ! » Cria une voix depuis le couloir.

« Je t'ai pas demandé d'aller te coucher toi ? » Rétorquai-je.

« Tu n'es qu'une nonne ! Se coucher à cette heure non mais... »

« Il est déjà dix heures et demain tu as cours ! Alors tu vas dormir illico ! Espèce de dépravée ! »

« C'est moi la dépravée ? Inutile de se demander ce que vous allez faire une fois tout vos sujets de discut' épuisés et avec encore des tonnes de caféine dans le corps... » Répliqua-t-elle.

Je me tournai vers Malefoy.

« Bois ton café et excuses moi une minute, je vais tuer ma sœur et je reviens. » Dis-je en me précipitant vers la chambre de ma tortionnaire.

Quelques cris, insultes et menaces plus tard, je réapparu dans le salon et m'assis sur un siège, face à mon invité. Qui s'était quelque peu invité tout seul mais bon...

« Elle est morte ? » Demanda-t-il, narquois.

« Non, juste assommée. Comme ça elle pourra aller en cours demain. »

« Je savais que tu ne serais pas capable de meurtre. »

« Ça dépend sur qui. »

« Ce qui signifie ? »

« Je pense que ce serait rendre service au monde entier que de tuer une fouine arrogante. »

« Tu espères vraiment avoir une chance ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Tu n'aurais aucune chance de me toucher. Je suis trop fort pour toi. » Fit-il d'un air supérieur.

« Mais qui te dit que je parlais de toi ? Tu t'es reconnu dans cette description ? Ça alors... » Fis-je avec ironie « Quant à te toucher... Il m'aurait suffi de mettre quelque chose dans ton café Malefoy. Et boum, l'humanité se porterait mieux. Si ce n'est pas merveilleux... »

« Sauf que tu n'aurais jamais le cran de tuer quelqu'un. »

« Parce que tu l'as toi ? » Demandai-je, ne mesurant la portée de mes paroles que lorsque je le vis se fermer « Excuses-moi, je ne voulais pas... »

« Je sais... Tu n'es pas du genre à faire ces remarques consciemment. Il n'en reste pas moi que j'ai failli le faire. J'ai failli tuer Dumbledore. »

« Excuses-moi... »

« Arrêtes, tu passes ton temps à t'excuser aujourd'hui. Parlons d'autre chose s'il te plait. »

« Bien sûr... Malefoy ? » Fis-je d'une petite voix.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu veux bien... Me dire ce qui s'est passé... Depuis que je suis partie. »

« Toujours curieuse toi... Ok. Tu veux savoir quoi précisément ? »

« Comment vont Harry, Ginny, Ron, les autres Weasley... Enfin, ce genre de chose. »

« Donc seulement les personnes que tu aimais bien, les autres tu t'en fous ? »

« Non ! Mais je... »

« Mais ils passent en premier et après tu t'intéresseras au reste. Je te faisais marcher. »

« Alors ? » Questionnais-je.

« Pas drôle, tu réagis même pas. Harry et Ginny se sont mariés deux ans après, tu penses bien depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour, et ont déjà deux fils et Ginny attends une fille pour septembre... C'est à leur mariage et aux naissances de James et Albus que ton absence a été forte. Ginny n'a pas arrêté de pleurer. Elle avait rêvé de son mariage et toi en demoiselle d'honneur et tout deux voulaient de toi en marraine. Ginny est Médicomage. Ça lui sert bien quand James, qui tient de son père, s'attire des ennuis et revient tout amoché de ses balades. Eh, Mia, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » Demanda-t-il en me voyant, pleurant -encore. Je me fustigeai mentalement d'être aussi faible. Trop d'émotions en si peu de temps...

« Rien... C'est que... Tout ce que j'ai raté. Ça me fait mal. Continues. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Oui. Continues. »

« Ron est Auror, comme Harry et moi, il est fiancé à une étudiante de Beaubatôns, Sélène, qu'il a rencontré en voyage. Elle est enceinte d'une petite fille qui naîtra en juillet, dans quatre mois. Ça a d'ailleurs foutu un coup à Ron qui a décidé de grandir et d'arrêter ses bêtises. Il a du mal à s'y tenir. Les autres Weasley... Je ne les connais pas tous. De ce que je sais l'aîné, Charlie, est toujours éleveur de Dragon je ne sais où et Percy est marié, s'est excusé de son attitude mais ne vient que rarement voir ses parents. Pour ceux que je connais, Bill est toujours avec Fleur et leur fille Victoire, ils habitent en France chez les parents de Fleur et viennent une ou deux fois par mois voir le reste de la famille. Georges a gardé le magasin et a réussi à se remettre peu à peu de la perte de Fred, surtout avec l'aide d'Angelina à laquelle il est désormais marié et a maintenant une fille, Erika. Quand à Molly et Athur, ils gâtent leurs petits enfants de façon incroyable et vivent toujours dans leur bicoque qui a été agrandie pour accueillir toute la famille lors des repas dominicaux. »

« Merci. » Dis-je, après quelques secondes de silence « Je peux te poser une autre question ? »

« Tu le fais déjà. » Fit-il remarquer.

« Je prend ça pour un oui. Et toi ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait depuis la guerre ? Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, hein, mais je... »

« Tu es curieuse. C'est pas nouveau. Je te l'ai dit, Auror et j'aide Harry, Ron, Ginny et Sélène, qui ne te connais pas mais a compris ton importance, à te chercher. D'ailleurs, tu ne veux vraiment pas.. »

« Non. Ne leur dit rien. Je ne suis pas encore prête à les revoir. »

« Je peux juste leur dire et les empêcher de venir te voir tu sais... »

« On parle de Ron et Harry là. Même en les enfermant dans les cachots du Ministère, ils réussiraient à me retrouver en suivant ta trace. Alors non. Pas avant que je ne sois prête. Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu, et toi ? »

« Je t'ai dit, je suis Auror. »

« Je sais, mais côté vie privée. Je ne sais pas moi, une famille, quelqu'un ? »

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? Tu t'intéresses à moi ? »

« Non idiot, comme tu l'as dit, je suis curieuse. Et puis t'es presque sympa maintenant, j'en profite. »

« Presque ? »

« Oui presque. Bon, tu me réponds ? »

« Je croyais que je n'étais pas obligé de répondre. »

« C'était juste pour la forme, tu réponds quand même. »

« Dictatrice. Moi rien. Je vis toujours au Manoir avec ma mère, elle l'a totalement fait redécorer on ne dirait plus le même endroit. C'est tout. Ni famille ni personne. Je veux redonner du prestige à mon nom, mais je n'ai pas vraiment la confiance du peuple. Et vu que je me suis débarrassé du mariage arrangé par mon père, je suis toujours célibataire. Contente ? Tu as ta dose de ragots ? »

« Oui, je pense que je survivrais un moment avec ça. » Répondis-je, sentant qu'il ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet.

« Un moment ? »

« Tu bosses demain ? » Demandai-je, subitement frappée par une idée.

« Oui, pourquoi ? » Fit-il, décontenancé par le changement de sujet.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Il est dix heures et demie. Vas te coucher ! »

« Tu te couches à dix heures trente quand tu bosses toi ? Ne te demandes pas pourquoi ta sœur te traite de nonne... »

« Je signale pour ma défense que j'ai pris cette habitude parce que j'ai une personne à charge. »

« Quelle défense... Très bien, puisque tu veux me mettre à la porte je pars... »

« C'est pas ça.. »

« Je sais, mais tu donnes cette impression. Mais toi, tu ne bosses pas demain ? »

« Pas le lundi. »

« Quelle flemmarde. »

« Nan mais oh, je ne te permet pas Monsieur le donneur de leçon ! »

« Je me permet tout seul. À la prochaine flemmarde. » Ajouta-t-il avant de transplaner.

o0O0o

Je fixai le vide à l'endroit d'où il était parti. Transplaner. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas utilisé la magie. Soudainement, je pris conscience du vide que cela avait laissé en moi. La magie, pendant près de sept ans, avait été une part entière de moi. Je l'avais reniée. Comme on renie quelqu'un, j'avais renié mon identité. Je m'étais reniée moi même. En prenant peur pour El', en prenant peur de ma nature, je m'étais reniée.

Une journée avec Malefoy m'avait été plus intéressante que dix ans d'espérance d'oubli. Parce qu'en une journée, j'avais compris que ces dix années étaient vaines, vouées à l'échec. La magie ferait toujours partie de moi. De la même façon que mes yeux étaient chocolat, je pouvais toujours porter des lentilles qui les changent, au fond, ils resteraient chocolat.

Je me levai et entrai dans ma chambre. La magie faisait partie de moi. Il était temps d'accepter ce que j'avais voulu fuir. J'ouvris le dernier tiroir de ma table de nuit et en tirai une boite

sombre. Il y a bientôt dix ans, j'avais emménagé dans cet appartement avec ma sœur. J'avais déposé cette boite là, sans jamais la ressortir et en tentant de l'oublier. En vain. Comme tout ce que j'avais fait depuis.

Soulevant le couvercle, je pris ma baguette entre mes doigts. Des étincelles parcoururent ma main. Mon corps se réchauffa. Contrairement à ce que je ressentais le matin même, je n'avais plus froid. J'étais complète. Naturellement, mes doigts trouvèrent leur place, ne l'ayant jamais oubliée. Machinalement, mon bras et mes lèvres remuèrent, d'une telle façon que j'eus l'impression n'avoir jamais quitté le monde magique, mon monde. Une formule simple, sûre, que j'avais toujours maitrisée.

« _Wingardium Leviosa_ »

La table se souleva. Un sourire fleuri sur mes lèvres. La magie était toujours en moi. Je fis doucement atterrir la table, refermai la boite et la remis à sa place. La baguette, elle, resta au dessus de mon livre de chevet. Je m'étais retrouvée. Pas question de me perdre à nouveau.

o0O0o

_Vilà. Un petit chapitre pas méchant... Vous trouvez pas que ça avance pas toute cette histoire ? L'auteureuse a décidé de donner un coup de pied aux fesses de ces foutus personnages, qu'ils décident de se bouger un peu. À ce rythme, le monde sera anéanti avant qu'il ne se passe quoique ce soit... Alors la folle d'auteureuse a repris ses velléités de fins sadiques... Alors le chapitre 6 -pas le suivant, celui d'après oui- va peut-être être un peu... Énervant ? À la fin... Mais bon, je dis ça mais je dis rien moi... C'est juste pour faire avancer toute cette histoire qui commence à se faire longue... Vous trouvez pas ?_

_Audace, qui se réjouit à l'avance des fins sadiques nombreuses et variées qui vont arriver..._


	5. Sois prudent

_Disclaimer : Ça n'a pas changé depuis la semaine dernière alors je vous laisse vous redirigez vers les chapitres précédents pour apprendre -Ô incredible !- que les livres d'Harry Potter ont été écrit par -Suspens insoutenable- JKR ! Je sais, je sais, quelle culture Générale ! Bon, arrêtons les bêtises, l'histoire qui suit est à moi. Le reste on s'en fiche._

o0O0o

_**Sois prudent**_

o0O0o

En rentrant chez moi, je mis le café à chauffer et passai voir si El' allait bien. À peine j'eus ouvert la porte de sa chambre qu'une réplique cinglante sur le tête à tête que j'allais passer avec Malefoy fusa. Elle allait parfaitement bien. Deux mois que Malefoy était apparu dans notre vie et qu'il venait chaque soir discuter, deux mois que ma sœur ne cessait de faire des sous-entendus plus ou moins salaces. À ma grande honte. Dire que c'était moi qui l'élevais. Malgré tous mes efforts, elle avait refusé d'arrêter. Étant donné que mon, pour reprendre ses dires, "futur petit copain mieux foutu qu'un mannequin pour sous-vêtements" ne semblait pas offusqué par ses idioties, j'avais abandonné la partie. Qu'elle pense ce qu'elle voulait, cela n'était pas et ne serait pas réel. Merlin, moi et Malefoy.

Secouant la tête à cette idée, qui me paraissait aussi réelle que l'existence du Père Noël, je retournai à la cuisine et servi le café dans les tasses. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Ça se disait aristo et ça n'avait aucunes manières. Sa façon de s'inviter chez les gens -enfin, surtout chez moi- me décontenançait tous les jours.

« Toujours pas appris à sonner Malefoy ? » Demandai-je, réplique répétée plus d'une fois au cours de ces dernières semaines, tout en me tournant pour lui donner sa boisson.

Ce faisant, je remarquai sur ses traits un air que je n'y avais jamais vu. Il semblait dépassé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

« Serait-ce de l'inquiétude que je perçois dans ta voix Mia ? » Me répondit-il, réussissant à prendre un air réjouit tout en restant fatigué.

« Évidemment blondinet. » Fit El' en pénétrant dans la pièce, souriant en voyant la grimace dudit blond qui ne se faisait pas à son nouveau surnom, et regardant la table « Et mon café à moi ? »

« Dans le placard au dessus de l'évier, tu sais te servir de la cafetière. »

« Sœur ingrate. »

« Je te retourne le compliment. Prends ta crème et laisses les grandes personnes entre elles. »

« Je suis plus grande que toi. »

« Juchée sur tes échasses y a pas de doutes. Maintenant retournes faire tes leçons. »

« Il n'y a que toi pour croire que deux heures après être rentrée, je travaille toujours... » Releva-t-elle.

« C'est parce qu'elle ne décrochait jamais de ses cours à Poudlard ça El'. Je crois même qu'elle dormait avec. Si elle dormait. »

« Tais-toi un peu Malefoy. On ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas s'incruster dans une conversation de fille. »

« On a dû le faire en même temps que le chapitre où l'on sonne à une porte. » Répondit-il, soudainement tout sourire.

« Vous êtes désespérants. Je ne vais pas y survivre. »

« Je vous laisse en tête à tête les amoureux ! » S'exclama ma sœur en repartant.

« Je vais la tuer. »

« Je crois que tu l'as déjà dit. À peu près à chaque fois qu'elle sous-entend quelque chose comme ça. »

« N'empêche qu'un de ces quatre je vais vraiment le faire. »

« J'en doute. Et elle n'est pas la seule à sous-entendre ça. »

« Que ? » Demandai-je.

« Ginny a, très gentiment, relevé que je passais de plus en plus de temps sans eux et que je partais tous les soirs directement du Ministère pour aller on-ne-sait-où. Elle en a tiré ses propres conclusions. Tu la connais, donc d'après elle c'est à cause d'une femme. Elle n'a pas tord. Sauf qu'elle veut à tout prix que je la lui présente. C'est là que ça se corse. Tu es sûre ? »

« Malefoy, je t'ai déjà dit que... »

« Je sais, tu ne te sens pas prête à les revoir, blablabla... Je pense surtout que tu es morte de peur. Ils ne te mangeront pas tu sais. »

« Merci pour cette analyse pertinente. » Grimaçai-je « Maintenant tu me dis ce qu'il y a. En dehors de Ginny marieuse. Pour elle tu inventes n'importe quoi, tu nies en bloc ou tu lui dis qu'elle a raison mais que tu ne veux pas lui présenter ta nouvelle conquête. »

« Il n'y a rien. »

« C'est ça... Moi je suis la fille de McGonagall et Rogue. »

« Yerk. Merci à toi pour l'image mentale. »

« J'y peux rien si tu as un esprit mal tourné. Alors, tu me dis ce qu'il t'arrive ou je te torture ? »

« Tu me tortures ? »

« Oui. Je crois savoir que tu es extrêmement réactif aux chatouilles... » Dis-je avec un grand sourire digne du Chat Cheschire d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles.

« Machiavélique. On dirait un Serpentard là. »

« Tu vas me vexer. »

« C'était un compliment. »

« Pas selon moi. Les Serpentards sont tous pourris. »

« Merci bien. »

« De rien. Alors ? »

« Ta sœur m'énerve à m'appeler blondinet. »

« Ça te va bien pourtant. Appelles la little Barbie si tu veux. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Tu faisais une drôle de tête avant. »

« Pourquoi dois-tu être aussi intelligente ? »

« Merci. »

« Là, ce n'était pas un compliment. »

« Je l'ai pris comme tel. Alors ? »

« Tu ne pourrais pas abandonner ? »

« Tu parles à une ancienne Gryffondor. Je te laisse cinq secondes puis je t'attaque. Cinq... »

« Je ne parlerais pas. »

« Quatre... À tes risques et périls. »

« Tu ne me fais pas peur, Gryffondor de malheur. »

« Trois... De malheur ? Le monde ne tiendrait plus debout sans les Gryffondors. »

« Rêves, les Serpentards... »

« Deux... » Dis-je en commençant à faire le tour de la table.

« ...Valent beaucoup plus. C'est à nous que les sorciers doivent tout. » Fit-il, entamant un repli.

« Un... Tu te complais dans un rêve. Zero. » Ajoutai-je en me précipitant vers lui.

Je réussis à l'attraper et commençai à le chatouiller. Cherchant à fuir tant bien que mal -un Malefoy, c'est super chatouilleux- il glissa au sol et attrapa mes poignets. Après quelques minutes où je cherchai à me débattre, j'abandonnai. Il était beaucoup trop musclé pour que j'y arrive. Lorsque j'arrêtai de bouger, nous étions allongés au sol, moi quasiment au dessus de lui. Je me laissai glisser sur le dos à ses côtés et posai ma tête sur son épaule alors qu'il lâchait mes mains et reprenait lui aussi son souffle après nos efforts.

Notre posture aurait pu être étrange, surtout par rapport à notre relation avant, mais les deux mois passés avaient changé bien des choses. J'avais appris à le connaître, lui réellement et pas celui qu'il était, ou laissait paraître, à Poudlard. Je me laissai aller contre lui, appréciant l'oreiller sur lequel je m'étais installé. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que le Quidditch puisse muscler autant. Ça restait un sport débile, mais ça donnait de très bon oreillers.

« Alors ? » Demandai-je, sans bouger, une fois remise et capable d'articuler quelques mots.

« Rien ne te fera abandonner hein ? » Rit-il.

« Rien. Je veux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive. »

« Pas grand chose. Plusieurs petites choses mises à bout. »

« Dis moi quoi. » Fis-je, me retournant pour l'observer, un peu inquiète même si je ne l'aurais pas avoué.

« Tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire... »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que non. »

« Bien. Il y a Ginny avec ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. Depuis une semaine elle me tanne pour que je lui présente celle qui, pour reprendre ses mots, m'a "ravi mon cœur". Ce midi elle a exprimé ses hypothèses à Harry et Ron. Lesquels m'ont à moitié engueulé pendant l'après-midi parce que, pendant que je suis avec toi, je néglige leurs recherches. Sauf que c'est déjà dur de ne pas leur en parler, alors continuer les recherches... Je me sentirais particulièrement hypocrite. Après la main qu'ils m'ont tendue -enfin, surtout Harry qui, après, a forcé Ron à me connaitre- je déteste leur mentir. Je leur serais à jamais redevable de m'avoir donné un seconde chance tu sais. » Termina-t-il.

Je restai silencieuse un instant. Je n'avais pas conscience de ça. Le temps qu'il passait avec moi, c'était du temps qu'il ne passait pas avec eux. Ça avait forcément éveiller des soupçons. Et ça le mettait dans l'embarras.

« Je suis désolée. »

« Pardon ? »

« De te mettre mal à l'aise vis-à-vis d'eux. Tu.. Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de venir ici. Tu peux rester avec eux. Comme ça tu... »

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure sur ton intelligence. Mia, si je viens ici c'est parce que ça me fait plaisir. Je ne vais pas arrêter juste parce qu'ils sont chiants. Enfin, un peu plus que d'habitude. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser en paix. »

Je lui souris.

« Ben mince alors... »

« Tu imagines, si je pars je ne pourrais jamais utiliser le nouveau surnom de ta sœur. C'est hors de question. »

« On parle de moi ? » S'exclama la concernée en rentrant... et nous apercevant « Ben on s'embête pas ici... Ça va Mia, pas trop dur la vie ? »

« Impec El', j'ai un super oreiller. Sois pas jalouse tu veux. »

« Je ne suis pas jalouse, il est peut être confortable ton oreiller mais il est blond. Pas trop mon truc. »

« Je suis là vous savez. »

« Je t'ai pas dit de pas t'incruster dans nos conversations toi ? » Remarquai-je.

« Si. Mais bizarrement j'ai pas retenu la leçon. »

« Mia, tu vas en baver avec blondinet. »

« Mais il y a des leçons que je retiens... Elle a l'habitude avec toi little Barbie. » Ajouta-t-il, souriant.

« Mia ! » S'exclama ma sœur en se tournant vers moi d'un bond « T'as pas osé ? Je te hais ! La solidarité féminine, t'en fais quoi ? »

« Solidarité féminine ? » Fis-je pensivement « Ah oui, c'est le truc que tu ne connais pas ça ? »

« Je connais ! C'est toi la traîtresse ! »

« Rappelles moi juste une chose, qui a été super solidaire en m'arrangeant un rendez-vous galant avec son prof de chimie ? »

« Tu ne peux pas te resservir de cette erreur à chaque fois... J'y peux rien moi, j'essayais juste de te trouver un mec. »

« Et tu m'expliques pourquoi tu avais choisi celui-ci ? À croire que tu allais les yeux bandés à ses cours... »

« J'avoue que sur ce plan là c'était pas génial... Je ne nie pas que tu as bien meilleur goût avec ton oreiller. Même blond. » Annonça-t-elle en repartant.

« On m'explique là ? »

« Je préférerais pas... Tu vas t'en servir contre moi après... » Grommelai-je.

« Si je te promet que non, tu m'expliques ? »

« Tu penses que je vais faire confiance à la promesse d'un Serpentard ? »

« Hum... Non. De toutes façons, promesse ou pas je m'en resservirais après. Tu m'expliques ? »

« Je resterais toujours béate devant tes méthodes de persuasion... »

« Je sais, que veux-tu, certains ont la classe, d'autres pas. »

« Et moi je suis où ? »

« Puisque je tiens à mon intégrité physique, je ne répondrais pas. »

« Sympa. »

« Je sais, c'est mon deuxième prénom. »

« Draco Sympa Malefoy ? J'en connais un qui devait avoir bu, et pas qu'un peu, le jour de ta naissance. »

« Bon, tu m'expliques ? Sinon je boude. » Dit-il en faisant la moue.

« Alors ça c'est de l'argumentation mon cher. Attends un peu... Continues de bouder. Au moins j'ai la paix. » Terminai-je en me relevant.

« Je ne te permet pas ! » S'écria-t-il en m'attrapant les hanches et me faisant lui tomber dessus « Ouch, mais c'est que t'es lourde toi. »

« Merci beaucoup. Quel tact blondinet. Pour la peine, je reste ou je suis. » Ajoutai-je, assise sur son ventre.

« Tu veux ma mort ? »

« Exactement. T'as tout compris. »

« Bon, tu m'expliques. Que je comprenne avant de mourir. Je t'ai dit ce qui me tracassait, à toi de me dire quelque chose. »

« Je t'ai obligé à me dire. »

« Tu ne partiras pas de mes bras sans m'avoir expliqué ! » Déclara-t-il en passant ses bras autour de moi et en m'attirant contre son torse. Je confirme, le Quidditch muscle très bien.

« Dans le pire des cas je m'endors ici et c'est toi qui est embêté vu qu'il faudra me porter pour me soulever et que tu as gentiment fait remarquer que j'étais lourde. » Expliquai-je tout en plaçant mes bras autour de son cou et en me plaçant un peu plus mieux. Quitte à rester là où j'étais, autant en profiter.

« Je prends le risque. Avec le café tu resteras éveillée encore quelques heures. »

« Tu n'abandonneras pas ? »

« Tu n'es pas la seule à être têtue. »

« Ok. Mais saches que si tu t'en ressers contre moi après, je te torture jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies. »

« Un Malefoy ne supplies jamais. »

« Ça doit vraiment pas être drôle d'être un Malefoy... Pas le droit de supplier, obligé de passer sa vie avec des cheveux blonds platine... Je pense que c'est le pire. Blond platine. Mon pauvre. Je te plains. »

« Mes cheveux sont très bien ! Et ne changes pas de sujet toi. Et blond platine c'est toujours mieux que châtain en folie. »

« Je signale que mes cheveux sont beaucoup mieux maintenant. »

« Heureusement qu'en dix ans tu as su arranger cette horreur. Tu es désespérée mais pas à ce point là. »

« Goujat. J'ai plus envie de t'expliquer. Fallait pas me chercher. »

« Tu es dans mes bras, pourquoi j'irais te chercher ? »

« Hilarant. Vraiment. Vois combien je suis morte de rire. »

« Morte de rire ? J'aurais réussi à te tuer avant que tu ne cherche à abîmer mon corps d'albâtre. »

« Euh... Malefoy ? »

« Oui ? »

« Il y a un miroir dans l'entrée. Ça pourrait d'être utile. Au risque de briser ton utopie, pour le corps d'albâtre tu repasseras. »

« Ô rage ! Ô désespoir ! Tu me blesses là Mia. Tu pourrais au moins reconnaître que je suis superbe. »

« Je pourrais. Si je trouvais que les Veracrasses étaient beaux. Vous avez un léger air de famille. »

« Quoi ? Non mais eh ! Attends un peu toi ! »

« Bon, tu ne voulais pas des explications ? » Demandai-je, prête à tout pour échapper à sa vengeance.

« Si. Saches que d'après Sorcière Hebdo je... »

« Merlin, tu lis Sorcière Hebdo ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Ma mère se distrait avec... » Se défendit-il « Et oublies ça. Expliques et oublies.

« Rêves, oublier ça ? Tu imagines un peu le chantage que je vais pouvoir te faire... » Souris-je « Mais bon, pour la petite histoire tu as dû te rendre compte qu'El' cherche à me caser. Il y a deux ans elle m'avait arrangé un rendez-vous avec son prof de chimie. Ça aurait pu être supportable. S'il n'était pas l'alter ego moldu de Rogue. Yerk. »

« Je compatis. » Dit-il, d'un ton qui laissai entendre qu'il n'en pensais pas un mot « Et ne comprends pas pourquoi tu gardes ta sœur. Tu devrais la vendre. Tu aurais la paix. »

« Tu crois vraiment que je trouverais un acheteur ? »

« Ben tu la met sous sort de silence, tu réussiras à la vendre. Après tu disparais pour que l'acheteur ne puisse pas te la refiler un fois qu'il aura compris à quel point elle est chiante. »

« On voit que tu y as déjà songé. » Le taquinai-je « C'est à cause de ton surnom ? Il te va bien pourtant... »

« Blondinet. Non mais. Comme si ça pouvait m'aller. Je suis un Malefoy. Un Malefoy n'a pas de surnom idiot. »

« C'est bien ce que je disais, pas drôle d'être un Malefoy. »

« Être un Malefoy est un art. Un noble art. Tu n'es juste pas capable de comprendre les vraies valeurs d'un Malefoy. Ce n'est pas ta faute, le bas peuple en est juste incapable. »

« Bas peuple ? Tu veux que je te montre de quoi le bas peuple est capable ? »

« Mia ? » Demanda-t-il en me regardant, amusé « Ta sœur a mauvaise influence sur toi. Tu as conscience du sous-entendu que tu viens de faire ? »

« Mais mais... » Balbutiai-je, rougissante « Pervers ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! »

« Mmm... Tu crois ? Je sais pas... Après tout, il est de notoriété publique que mon corps est désirable, peut être qu'inconsciemment tu voulais dire ce que tu as dit... »

« Toi et ton corps désirable, allez vous faire foutre. » Marmonnai-je.

« Encore ? Ma parole, mais tu n'es pas aussi nonne que ta sœur le pense Mia... »

« Quoi ? Mais c'est toi qui transforme mes phrases ! » M'écriai-je.

« Avoues quand même que ta dernière phrase... portait à confusion. »

« Non, non et non ! C'est toi qui as une âme perverse et qui vois des sous-entendus là où il n'y a que des remarques innocentes... »

« Tu es de mauvaise foi... »

« Je n'oserais pas. C'est pas plutôt ta spécialité ça ? »

« Ah ! Je suis outré ! Blessé ! »

« C'est tout ce que tu trouves comme synonymes ? Tu pouvais dire touché, froissé, vexé... »

« Oui bon, le grand retour de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout peut attendre encore un peu. »

« Jaloux. C'est juste que tu n'as pas autant de connaissances que moi. »

« J'en ai bien plus que toi dans certains domaines... »

« Et c'est moi qui fais des sous-entendus ? » Soupirai-je en levant les yeux...

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il, l'air faussement innocent « Mais ? Je ne disais rien... Tu vois que c'est toi la perverse ! » Fit-il joyeusement.

« Je ne te permet pas ! Espèce de... » Dis-je en sortant de ses bras -même après mon explication il ne m'avait pas lâchée.

« Eh Mia ! Désolé. Je voulais pas te vexer. »

« Je ne suis pas perverse. »

« Tu ne l'es pas. Bien que je ne comprenne pas tes réactions. »

« Rien à comprendre. Je ne suis pas perverse, c'est tout. » Dis-je, en guise d'explications.

Comment lui dire que je ne voulais pas qu'il me considère comme perverse ? Que c'était l'unique raison ? Et qu'elle me paraissait plutôt idiote comme raison, mais qu'elle était. Il était le seul lien que j'avais avec le monde sorcier, je ne voulais pas qu'il ai une mauvaise image de moi, c'était tout.

« Entre Ginny, qui m'attaque à moitié à chaque fois que je la vois pour que je lui présente ma copine, ta sœur, qui ne veut pas me lâcher avec son surnom débile et ses insinuations, et toi, qui refuse d'admettre que ta sœur t'a pervertie, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : les femmes sont trop compliquées. » Annonça-t-il d'un air tragique « Aouch ! Mais t'es folle ! »

« Je t'en pris, j'ai pas tapé fort. Chochotte. Et on ne calomnie pas les femmes. »

« On sonne à la porte, on ne s'incruste pas dans une conversation féminine, on ne calomnie pas les femmes... Mais t'es une vrai tyran toi ! »

« Perverse, folle, tyrannique... Ce sera quoi la prochaine fois ? Sadique ? Pour te prévenir, tu oses dire que je suis sadique et je sors mes instruments de torture pour te le prouver. »

« Des instruments de torture ? Quelle sorte de torture ? »

« Et c'est moi la perverse... Non mais alors... Pour la peine, demain tu n'auras pas de café. » Soupirai-je en levant les yeux au ciel « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demandai-je, redescendant mon regard vers lui et remarquant qu'il paraissait mal à l'aise.

« Je... Je ne t'ai pas tout dit tout à l'heure Mia. » Dit-il, fuyant mon regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas dit ? » Questionnai-je, sur mes gardes. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu me cacher ?

« Je... Le Ministère m'envoie en mission. J'en ai pour deux ou trois semaines. Je pars cette nuit. » Déclara-t-il, toujours fuyant.

Deux ou trois... Semaines ? Je réprimai les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux. Depuis quand Malefoy m'était-il devenu aussi indispensable ? Je m'approchai de lui et pris son visage entre mes mains, l'obligeant à me regarder. Il y avait une lueur interrogative dans ses yeux, qui demandait ce que je faisais. Doucement, j'approchai mon visage du sien, sûre de moi. Pour la seconde fois, je posais mes lèvres sur sa joue et l'enlaçai.

« Sois prudent... Draco. » Murmurai-je, devinant son sourire.

o0O0o

_Ah ah... Si c'est pas beau ça. The rapprochement du chapitre, Blondinet se fait oreiller puis embrassé... Sur la joue. Elle est folle Hermione, elle a tout et elle prend la joue. Ah là là... Quelle est bête.  
Sinon, on remarquera que je me suis démenée. Ce chapitre fait plus de 3000 mots ! Presque 4000 ! Je sais, j'ai honte mais mes chapitres sont tous petits dernièrement. Je sais, c'est pas bien. Et ça s'arrange pas, ce chapitre est une exception mais ceux qui suivent sont riquiqui... Beuh. J'veux écrire des longs chapitres !_

_Enfin, sinon vous en moquez surement mais j'ai besoin d'évacuer ma frustration. Hier le lycée nous a emmené au théâtre. Y a un méchant qui voulait tuer JKR. J'ai failli huer. Je me suis contentée de dire à ma voisine et amie qu'il disait ça parce qu'il ne connaissait pas les Draco/Hermione ou les Harry/Draco. Le pauvre gars, quelle inculture. Mais bon, tant qu'il le fait pas tout va bien._

_Audace, qu'est chokitée à vie qu'on ai seulement pensé à tuer JKR, même dans une pièce de théâtre_


	6. Laisse moi en paix

_Disclaimer : Suis malade alors on va faire court : Univers=JKR. Histoire+El'=Moi. Deux jolies petites équations toutes simples._

_Sinon, j'vous rappelle qu'on ne doit pas détester la n'auteureuse ! Même si la n'auteureuse n'a rien contre, elle préfère être adulée ^^ Enfin, en prévision de la fin..._

o0O0o

_**Laisse moi en paix**_

o0O0o

Rentrant chez moi, je pris deux doses de café et m'apprêtai à les mettre à chauffer quand je me rappelai que je n'en avais besoin que d'une. En deux mois, j'avais acquis des automatismes que je n'arrivais pas à dépasser. Les trois semaines bientôt terminées, il ne s'était pas passé un jour où je n'avais pas pensé directement à prendre une seule dose. Je secouai la tête. Malefoy avait tout chamboulé.

Ça faisait très bizarre à dire, ou seulement à penser, mais il me manquait. Il avait été un lien direct avec un monde que je regrettai, même si je n'avais pas le courage d'y retourner. Mais ce qui me manquait le plus, ce n'était pas le lien qu'il m'apportait, ni les nouvelles et anecdotes sur mes amis qu'il me donnait. C'était juste sa présence. Parce qu'en deux mois, il était devenu un véritable ami, une épaule sur laquelle me reposer -au sens propre comme au figuré- et j'avais appris à m'apprécier plus que je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Alors il me manquait.

Préparant les deux doses, je sortis tout de même deux tasses. Si je ne pouvais pas bavarder avec Malefoy, rien ne m'empêchai de le faire avec El'. Une fois mon café prêt, je remplis la tasse de ma sœur de crème jusque la moitié avant de mettre le café, vraiment écœurant, et me dirigeai vers sa chambre.

« Hello. Café crème, ou crème café au choix, qui arrive. » Déclarai-je en entrant.

« Tu peux parler toi avec ton breuvage immonde. »

« Encore heureux. J'espère que tu me laisses encore ma liberté d'expression. »

« Idiote. Pas de nouvelles de blondinet donc tu viens te rassurer avec moi ? »

« Pas de nouvelles. J'ai pas le droit de venir te parler sans arrières pensées ? »

« Si. Mais tu ne le fais pas parce que tu t'inquiètes pour lui. Relax, il va bien. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Personne n'est au courant qu'il nous parle, donc il pourrait lui arriver quelque chose sans qu'on soit mises au courant. »

« Il pourrait, mais c'est un grand garçon. De plus, tu lui as demandé d'être prudent et il ne fera rien qui puisse te mettre en colère contre lui. Et si personne n'est au courant, c'est de ta faute. »

« Je te déteste quand tu fais ça. »

« Ça quoi ? »

« Quand tu me donnes l'impression que je suis idiote, que tu as pensé à tout contrairement à moi et que je suis la seule responsable de tout ce qui risque de se passer. »

« C'est le rôle d'un sœur. »

« Non, c'est le rôle d'une grande sœur. Je devrais être celle qui te réconfortes et te parles comme avec expérience. Pas l'inverse. »

« Cherches pas, c'est juste que je suis plus mature que toi. »

« Plus mature ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Tu es certaine de parler de toi ? Je ne suis pas certaine que porter des boucles d'oreilles en forme de têtes de morts soit une preuve de maturité... »

« Mais tu vas arrêter avec mes boucles oui ! »

« Attends que je réfléchisse... »

« C'est sûr que c'est dur ça. »

« Tes bassesses ne m'atteignent pas, sœur. Et non, je n'arrêterais pas. Ce serait pas drôle si je le faisais. »

« Mes bassesses ? Saches, très chère, que mes remarques sont du plus haut intellect ! »

« Mais oui... Et tes boucles sont des vraies têtes de pirates morts. »

« Puisqu'on parlait de bassesses... »

« Crac ! »

« C'était quoi ça ? » Reprit-elle, alors que je m'étais déjà précipitée vers le salon.

o0O0o

Ayant reconnu le bruit du transplanage, je savais qui découvrir dans la pièce et me jetai dans les bras de notre visiteur, qui n'avait toujours pas appris les bonnes manières. Ce n'était pas intentionnel, il était en train de se diriger vers le couloir au moment même où j'en sortais. C'était donc une parfaite coïncidence, non désirée. Mal à l'aise, et ne sachant pourquoi je l'étais; je l'avais de moi même pris dans mes bras avant son départ, je m'extirpai au plus vite de son étreinte.

« Je savais que je t'avais manqué Mia. » Fanfaronna-t-il.

« Bien sûr que non idiot, c'était une tentative d'étranglement. »

« On a vu ça Mia... Qu'on ne se demande pas comment je suis toujours en vie, ce n'est pas que ma sœur a une très grande patience, c'est juste qu'elle ne sait pas s'y prendre pour faire taire quelqu'un. »

« Parce que tu sais toi little Barbie ? » Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

« Théoriquement je pense être meilleure étrangleuse que Mia. Pour vérifier, je veux bien te prendre pour cobaye, blondinet. » Fit-elle, appuyant férocement sur le surnom.

« Plus tard tu veux. D'abord mon café. » Demanda-t-il, angélique.

El' et moi échangeâmes un regard, puis nous positionnâmes toutes deux faces à lui, les mains sur les hanches et prenant un air sévère.

« Ton café ? » Remarquai-je en avançant dangereusement.

« Mais tu rêves, blondinet. » Ajouta-t-elle, me suivant.

« Je pense, qu'au vu de tes fréquentes visites... »

« Il serait plus que temps... »

« Que tu apprennes à te servir toi même. » Dis-je, le voyant commencer à reculer à mesure que nous étions de plus en plus proches de lui.

« Après tout, ce n'est pas exagérément difficile de faire du café... »

« Même pour un Malefoy... »

« Sorcier incompétent, ce devrait être possible... »

« Surtout que tu devrais savoir... »

« Que si tu te comportes encore une fois comme un gamin à qui tout est dû... »

« Comme tu viens de le faire avec le café.. »

« Tu peux être certain que le prochain que tu boiras sera milles fois pire que ceux de ton Ministère dont tu te plains tant ! » Termina fièrement El', l'accolant contre la fenêtre.

« Vous avez répété ou quoi ? » Demanda-t-il, hébété... Et juste un peu effrayé.

« Pas besoin. » Dit-elle.

« Et vous avez fait comment alors ? »

« Osmose féminine. Et on se connaît bien; même si on se bat souvent on peut être redoutables alliées. Franchement, tu devrais savoir que la façon machiste dont tu as dit ça ne passerait pas. »

« Je savais. Mais je ne m'attendais pas une réaction aussi... impressionnante. »

« Ne t'attaques jamais aux femmes Granger. Une c'est dangereux, tu le sais déjà : Mia m'a raconté votre petite dispute en troisième année -tu étais un vrai con soit dit en passant, mais alors deux, c'est du suicide. »

« Je retiens. Merlin, vous êtes diaboliques. On aurait vraiment dit un sketch répété. »

« Tu disais quoi à propos de la classe avant de partir ? » Demandai-je en rentrant dans la pièce, trois cafés sur un plateau.

« Je vais quand même l'avoir mon café. » S'exclama-t-il, tout fier.

« Fais attention, reprends ce ton victorieux et je te le renverse sur la tête. Il est bouillant, ça fera mal. »

« J'ai rien dit ! »

« C'est dit d'une telle façon que personne ne doutera de ton innocence... »

« Je ne te permet pas ! Je suis l'innocence incarnée. »

« Oui c'est cela... et les Pitiponks, ils emballent les Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue... »

« Ah non, ça ce sont les Strangulots qui le font. »

« Merlin, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? »

« Tu veux vraiment que je réponde ? »

« Avises toi seulement de répondre et je te transforme en Dragée, Pitiponk et Strangulots ou pas. »

« Alors ça, c'est de la menace ! »

« Bon les tourtereaux, vos arrêtez vos querelles ? On dirait un vieux couple... »

« El' ! »

« Quoi ? Tu comptes aussi me transformer en Dragée de Je-ne-sais-qui ? Parce que c'est pas super convainquant vu que je sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Merlin, quoique j'ai pu faire je suis certaine que cela ne mérite pas un tel châtiment. » Dis-je, les yeux au ciel.

« Blondinet, je crois qu'elle a un fusible qui a sauté. » Remarqua ma sœur.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire. Tu ne connaitrais pas un bon hôpital psy ? »

« Faites comme si je n'étais pas là, je dirais rien... »

« Sois pas vexée Mia... C'est juste que t'as franchement l'air folle à parler à Merlin l'Enchanteur. »

« Merci El', je me sens aimée. »

« Mais t'inquiètes pas pour ça, tu l'es ! »

«... Tu es en train de dire que tu m'aimes là ? » Demandai-je, sceptique.

« Qui te dis que je parlais de moi ? » Répliqua-t-elle. Quand apprendrait-elle à arrêter avec ses insinuations ?

« Prends ton café et emmènes tes idées salaces au loin. »

« Oui chef ! » Claironna-t-elle.

« Oui ? » Demandai-je, surprise par sa capitulation rapide.

« Bien sûr. Je comprends que vous vouliez fêter vos retrouvailles. » Expliqua-t-elle, d'un air qui ne laissait aucun doute sur la façon de "fêter nos retrouvailles" à laquelle elle pensait, en partant loin de ma fureur.

« El', fuis. Et vite. » Dis-je, voyant mon conseil aussitôt écouté.

Je me laissai tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche et penchai la tête vers l'arrière, les yeux fermés.

« Elle me fatigue... Dites moi que ce n'est pas ma sœur, que je puisse m'en débarrasser ! » Suppliai-je dans le vide.

« Désolée pour toi, mais je suis certain qu'elle l'est. »

Ouvrant un œil, je dévisageai Draco, me rendant compte par là qu'il me dévisageait, pendant que j'implorais silencieusement le ciel de reprendre à El' le caractère impossible qu'il lui avait donné.

« Comment tu peux être sûr de ça ? T'as fait des tests ADN ? Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça. »

« Pas besoin, elle est aussi chiante que toi, donc c'est ta sœur. Comment "comme ça" ?»

« Toujours aussi sympa à ce que je vois. Comme ça, c'est tout. »

« Ce ne serait pas drôle si j'étais devenu trop gentil. Déjà que je suis un ange, alors plus... Et c'est pas très explicite "comme ça". »

« Un ange ? Tu as fumé quoi avant de venir ? C'est pas très explicite mais c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Tu en connais beaucoup des façons de décrire un regard toi ? »

« Oui parfaitement, un ange. C'est juste que je ne suis pas reconnu à ma juste valeur. La langue possède de nombreux adjectifs, tu peux les utiliser pour décrire un regard : amusé, triste, pensif, moqueur, langoureux... »

« Si j'en viens à dire que le regard que tu poses sur moi est langoureux, alors on sera très mal. »

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Parce que ce serait donner raison à El' tiens ! »

« Dans ce cas, ne le dis jamais. Manquerait plus qu'une Barbie ait raison. Où irait le monde ? »

« De toutes façons, je ne vois pas de raison de le dire, je doute que ça arrive un jour. » Dis-je en me penchant pour prendre mon café, désormais refroidi, et ignorant de ce fait sa réaction, que je devinai même que la mienne, à mes paroles « Enfin, ta mission ? »

« Top secret voyons, je ne peux pas t'en parler. » Déclara-t-il, pompeux.

« Vraiment ? Dommage... Tu ne vas pas pouvoir te vanter de tes exploits ? Moi je crois surtout que tu n'as rien fait d'extraordinaire et que tu n'oses pas le dire... »

« Je ne te permet pas ! » S'écria-t-il « Je suis un héros voyons. Mes missions sont de la plus haute importance et relèvent du domaine de l'impossible, je les rends possibles car je suis le plus doué, et ce sont des succès uniquement grâce à moi. De plus... »

« Arrêtes un peu tu veux. Je crois que tu vas t'étouffer si tu continues. On y croit pas du tout. »

« Idiote. »

« C'est pas mon insulte ça ? »

« Non, mais le jour où tu me traiteras d'idiote, tu le regretteras. »

« Juste pour voir ce que tu me feras, j'ai bien envie de le dire... Idio » Commençai-je, coupée par sa main qui me bâillonnait.

« Ne le dis pas. Ou je n'aurais même pas à te tuer pour que tu n'ailles pas révéler à la police quelles sont mes tortures : tu ne seras pas en état de le faire. » Fit-il, un air menaçant sur son visage démenti par la note d'amusement qu'il ne réussissait pas à cacher dans sa voix.

« Oh... Quelle menace ! » Raillai-je « Je devrais me taire donc ? »

« Tu devrais, oui. Si tu tiens à la vie. »

« Mais j'étais Gryffondor. Les Gryffondors ne sont-ils pas tous suicidaires, selon toi ? » Demandai-je, amusée.

« Tu étais Gryffondor. Je ne sais pas si tu l'es encore. » Dit-il, redevenu sérieux.

Je fronçai des sourcils. Que voulait-il dire ?

« Les Gryffondor sont censés être courageux Mia. Toi, tu fuis tout ce qui te fais peur. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas prête à les revoir ! » Répliquai-je, alors énervée par la tournure que prenait la conversation.

« Tu me l'as dit. Je te réponds que tu es prête. C'est juste que tu crèves de peur. Ils ne te mangeront pas Mia. Acceptes de les revoir. Tu leur feras plaisir. »

« Je n'ai pas peur ! » Explosai-je.

« Alors acceptes ! »

« Non ! Je ne suis prête ! »

« Tu l'es ! Et Mia... Je ne pourrais plus vivre comme ça encore longtemps. Je ne pourrais pas éternellement leur cacher ta réapparition, je ne pourrais pas leur mentir toujours. Je ne supporte pas de sans cesse les tromper. Je ne veux pas continuer à être partagé entre mes amis. »

« En quoi ça t'importes hein ? Tu n'en a jamais rien eu à faire de nous alors pourquoi tu aurais changé ? Je ne crois pas que tu l'ais fait ! Tu es peut être même toujours aussi mauvais ! Toujours aussi fourbe, comme tout bon Mangemort ! » Criai-je, remettant une fois encore sur le tapis un sujet tabou, mais l'oubliant à cause de ma colère « Et si tu tiens tant que ça à cesser de leur mentir, rejoins les. Laisses moi en paix ! »

o0O0o

_*Cours se cacher*... Alors, c'était pas si horrible comme fin ? Si ? Mais non, c'est pas trop horrible ! Nan, je vous jure que ça l'est pas !  
Bon, on va faire une note courte ce soir, de un parce que je suis malade et que quand je suis malade, ben je dors, et de deux parce que j'ai pas envie de blablater, c'est plus drôle de vous laisser sur votre faim sur la fin... Voyez, quand je suis malade je suis non seulement fatiguée, mais en plus je fais des jeux de mots pourris. _

_Audace, qui va se coucher parce que dans son état, ça vaut mieux._

_Ps: j'ai posté un OS dernièrement, si des lectureurs se sentent courageux, auraient-ils la force d'aller le lire et de me laisser une review ? Parce que j'imagine bien en faire une suite, mais il faudrait que je sache si les gens l'aiment bien... Donc les lectureurs et lectureuses, direction **Il vaut mieux que tout reste comme avant**. Non, même si vous le lisez je ne cesserais pas d'être sadique. Mais bon, je serais plus gentille dans mon sadisme =D_


	7. Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée

_Disclaimer: Comme toujours, et bien que ça me fende le cœur, je dois vous avouer quelque chose. C'est horrible, c'est atroce et cela me tue de le dire, mais les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me meurs de savoir que jamais Beau Blond ne sera à moi. Je ne sais si je pourrais survivre à cette idée tant la vie sans lui me semble insurmontable. Ma seule consolation vient de tous les droits que j'ai sur El'. Mais malheureusement pour moi, elle n'est pas Blondinet. Enfin, je tenterais de survivre avec elle. Qui sait si elle ne réussira pas à me trouver un Serpentard Blond juste à moi ? _

_Bon, arrêtons de trop vouloir, faudrait pas non plus baver sur le clavier et ne pas pouvoir écrire mes notes toujours aussi débiles et qui n'intéressent certainement pas grand monde... Mais bon, je les fait quand même parce que ça m'amuse d'écrire beaucoup pour dire n'importe quoi. C'est comme à l'oral, je suis plutôt bavarde moi. Je sais, c'était pas du tout flagrant ^^ Enfin, je dois quand même vous laisser à votre lecture un beau jour, alors maintenant, place à la suite... Juste avant, je vais m'excuser pour la fin. Je suis encore plutôt pas gentille. Mais vu que j'ai un rythme de publication assez rapide, je suis sûre que vous survivrez ! Enfin, j'espère... Ce serait bête que je perde mes lectureurs et lectureuses comme ça je trouve. Je préfère leur causer des crises cardiaques avec mes idées tordues de _**Folie en écrits**_... Enfin, je disais donc, place à mon chef-d'œuvre ! -La Modestie est ma meilleure amie...-_

o0O0o

_**Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée**_

o0O0o

_POV Hermione_

J'écarquillai les yeux en entendant mes propres paroles, prenant conscience de leur dureté. Sous mon regard, je vis le visage de Draco se fermer et ses iris se voiler, le faisant ressembler à celui qu'il avait été à Poudlard. Qu'il n'était plus. Un sentiment d'urgence s'empara de moi, me criant de parler, de m'excuser, de faire n'importe quoi pour effacer cette expression blessée que j'avais moi même dessinée. La culpabilité réapparu en moi, toujours aussi douloureuse. Je devais parler, dire quelque chose, même de simples mots. Je devais faire oublier mes cris dangereux, faire disparaître la douleur que j'avais crée.

« Draco... » Murmurai-je, ne sachant que rajouter.

Les mots bateaux ne suffiraient pas, je le sentais. Un simple «Pardon» ou un «Excuse-moi» sincère ne seraient pas assez. Je l'avais comparé à son passé, ses erreurs. Je ne savais que dire. Je devais parler, lui faire comprendre que je ne croyais pas mes propres paroles, que je ne les pensais pas.

« Puisque c'est ce que tu veux Granger... »

Je le regardai, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Ce que je voulais ? Je... Un bruit déchira le silence ambiant... Qu'avais-je dit ? « Laisse moi en paix » Qu'avais-je fait ?, songeai-je en regardant le vide laissé à l'endroit d'où il avait transplané. Qu'avais-je fait ?, me demandai-je alors que quelques larmes entamaient leur descente le long de mes joues.

o0O0o

_POV Draco_

Tel un automate, mes pas me guidèrent vers le banc le plus proche, où je me laissai choir. Avait-elle réellement dit ces mots ? Avait-elle crié ces paroles meurtrières ? Avait-elle réussi à trouver mes points faibles et à les toucher, malgré tout le mal que j'avais pris pour les cacher au monde entier ? J'avais tenté d'oublier mes erreurs, de vaincre mes remords. J'avais tout fait pour être quelqu'un de meilleur. J'avais réussi. Les gens ne voyait plus dans le nom Malefoy ni la peur, ni les horreurs commises durant la guerre. Pourtant, personne ne l'avait jamais su car je l'avais toujours enfoui au plus profond de moi, j'avais plus peur que tout d'être encore assimilé à ce que j'avais été. Parce que je détestais ça. Je détestais mon passé, mes actes. Parce que je regrettais mes doutes d'autrefois, mes peurs et les conséquences qu'elles avaient eu.

J'avais caché cette peur, parce que laisser les autres voir nos peurs, c'est leur donner un ascendant sur nous. Je l'avais tellement bien cachée, que personne ne l'avait découverte en dix ans. Et elle, en à peine trois mois, avait mis en plein dans le mille. Elle m'avait blessé plus que n'importe qui, car elle avait trouvé ma faiblesse. Elle m'avait comparé à mon pire cauchemar. À mon passé.

J'esquissai un sourire amer. Malgré cela, malgré le mal que ses mots m'avaient fait, je lui pardonnai. Je comprenais ce qui lui avait fait les dire. J'avais voulu la brusquer, elle avait simplement réagit instinctivement. En m'attaquant à son tour. Parce que c'est comme ça que nous avions toujours fonctionné, même à Poudlard : quand je l'insultais, elle se défendait en attaquant.

Je secouai la tête, dans un effort dérisoire d'en faire sortir ses mots, qui ne cessaient de se répéter en moi. Tels une mélodie, ils trouvaient en mes remords leur refrain, à la fois doucereux et dangereux. Je les sentais, comme ancrés sous ma peau, expression douloureuse de ma peur. Tentant comme je le pouvais d'en faire abstraction, j'observai le lieu où j'avais transplané, trop bouleversé pour choisir mon lieu d'atterrissage.

Je fut troublé en me rendant compte que le parc me disait quelque chose, j'étais dans un endroit que je connaissais mais étais incapable de le reconnaître. Quelques enfants jouaient un peu plus loin, sous les regards protecteurs de leurs mères, quelques coureurs passaient par le chemin de terre qui serpentait sous les arbres et des familles étaient étalées sur l'herbe, profitant du soleil. Mais où étais-je donc ?

o0O0o

_POV Hermione_

« Mia, tu sais où j'ai mis... Mia ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Cria ma sœur, me sortant de ma léthargie, se jetant sur moi et me regardant d'un air inquiet, que je discernai difficilement à travers mes larmes.

« El', El'... » Me mis-je à répéter, agrippant ses bras comme une bouée de sauvetage.

« Mia, calme toi, je suis là... » Dit-elle en me berçant doucement.

« Il... Il... » Balbutiai-je maladroitement.

« Chut Mia. Tout va bien... »

« Non... Draco. » Murmurai-je, la voix hachée.

« C'est Draco qui t'a mise dans cet état ? »

« Non... Moi. » Tentai-je d'expliquer.

« Toi ? » Demanda-t-elle perplexe.

« Oui. Ma faute. » Dis-je, toujours incapable d'articuler une phrase.

« Calme toi Mia. Tu m'expliqueras après. » Fit-elle, recommençant à me bercer et essuyant tant bien que mal mes larmes.

o0O0o

« Ça va mieux ? » Me demanda-t-elle une fois que mes tremblements et mes larmes avaient cessés.

« Oui. Merci. » Dis-je en sortant de son étreinte.

« Mia... Que s'est-il passé avec Draco ? »

« J'ai... Il a encore sous-entendu que je devrais reprendre contact. Ça m'a énervée. Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée... Et il est parti. »

« Tes mots ont dépassé ta pensée ? »

« J'ai été plus qu'odieuse El'. J'ai été... Horrible n'est pas suffisant. J'ai dit des choses que je sais fausses, mais qui l'ont atrocement blessé. »

« En gros, tu as encore merdé. » Dit-elle, stoïque.

« El'. Surveille un peu ton langage. » Murmurai-je, plus par habitude que conviction.

« Désolée, mais c'est exactement ça. »

« Oui, c'est exactement ça ! » M'emportai-je « Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il doit m'en vouloir à mort et qu'il ne me laissera sûrement pas d'occasions de m'excuser. Il ne va pas revenir... Pas après ce que j'ai dit. »

« Alors va le chercher. »

« Quoi ? Mais non.. Je... Je ne peux pas ! »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que tu as peur ? Je sais ça Mia... Tu es morte de peur à l'idée de leurs réactions et des changements que tu devras affronter, mais réfléchis une minute. Qu'est-ce qui te fais le plus peur ? Les réactions de tes amis et ces changements, ou le fait de ne jamais plus revoir Draco et de rester sur cette dernière rencontre ? »

o0O0o

Je l'observai quelques secondes alors qu'elle partait pour son rendez-vous avec des amis. Ce qui me faisait le plus peur ? C'était évident. Perdre Draco. Parce qu'il était devenu un point d'ancrage, une épaule, un ami, dont je ne pouvais plus me passer. Ce n'était pas pour autant que je pouvais me lever de ce fauteuil, effacer les traces de mascara sur mes joues et transplaner joyeusement vers le Chemin de Traverse pour aller demander au Ministère de la Magie où il habitait. Ceci aussi pouvait poser problème, j'ignorais totalement où il habitait. Et je mourrais de peur -je pouvais me l'avouer vu que tous semblaient l'avoir compris- de tomber sur Harry ou Ron. Et je n'imaginais même pas leurs réactions quand je leur dirais que je cherchais Draco.

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains. J'en venais presque à regretter le temps où je me complaisais dans mes remords, au moins n'avais-je pas tous ces problèmes. J'avais trop peur pour agir, mais aussi trop peur pour laisser Draco m'échapper. Il m'était trop cher pour ça désormais. Un sourire amer étira mes traits. Qui l'aurait cru ? Moi, cherchant tous les moyens possibles pour me faire pardonner les méchancetés que j'avais dites à Draco Malefoy. Alors que quinze ans plus tôt, dans les couloirs de Poudlard, c'était lui qui m'insultait. Sauf que je doutais qu'il ai - à un seul moment à cette époque - voulu se faire pardonner.

Merlin, qu'allais-je donc faire ? Je secouai la tête. Je ne pouvais pas aller au Ministère. Je n'y arriverais pas. Pas seule. Je ne voulais pas y emmener El', toujours voulant la protéger, et personne d'autre n'était là pour m'accompagner -vu que la seule personne que j'aurais pu envisager était justement celle que je cherchais à retrouver.

Comment allais-je faire ? Et puis, qu'est-ce que je lui dirais ? Je savais que je devais l'avoir horriblement blessé. Malgré le fait qu'il n'en parle pas, je savais qu'il regrettait ses actes, qu'il culpabilisait pour ça. J'avais assez connu la culpabilité pour la reconnaître désormais...

Tournant et retournant des milliers de phrases dans ma tête, je cherchai que dire, comment je pourrais m'excuser. Aucune ne me paraissait suffisante pour me faire pardonner. Face aux paroles assassines que j'avais prononcées, aucune plaidoirie ne me semblait acceptable. J'avais été... Aucun mot n'exprimait à quel point je m'en voulais, à quel point je détestais ce que j'avais dit. Aucun n'exprimait non plus à quel point je sentais le désespoir me gagner, en pensant que jamais je ne réussirais à me faire pardonner -si je réussissais déjà à le retrouver...

o0O0o

_POV Draco_

Je tentai de me rappeler en quelles occasions j'avais pu me retrouver dans un parc pour gamins, coureurs ou familles. Je ne courrais pas, donc ce n'était pas ça. Gamins ou familles, c'était peu probable aussi. Mais alors pourquoi ce parc me semblait familier ?

Gamins ou familles...

« Draco ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » S'exclama la voix de la personne à qui je pensais justement.

Je levai les yeux et croisai un regard marron et deux autres à hauteur plus basse, mais tout aussi curieux. Bien sûr, ce parc là. J'y venais de temps à autre avec eux après avoir déjeuné avec toute la famille.

« Je vais avoir besoin de toi. » Dis-je en guise de réponse.

« Besoin de moi ? »

« Oui... Par contre, promet moi de ne pas te mettre en colère. »

« Tu m'inquiètes Dray. Qu'est-ce que tu t'es encore attiré comme ennuis ? Les enfants, allez jouer dans l'herbe. »

« Maman ! » S'exclama l'aîné « Veux zouer avec Tonton D'aco ! »

« Tonton est là pour parler avec Maman, mon chéri. Il jouera plus tard. Maintenant emmènes ton frère avec toi et allez jouer. Restez là où je peux vous voir surtout ! » Ajouta-t-elle, alors que les deux monstres s'en allaient « Bien, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Je n'ai rien fait. Tu vas m'en vouloir c'est tout... Range au moins ta baguette, je ne veux pas que tu m'attaques encore. »

« À chaque fois, c'est amplement mérité Dray. Alors en quoi puis-je t'aider ? »

« J'aurais juste besoin de ta présence... »

o0O0o

_POV Hermione_

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et une personne rentrer sans aucunes manières. Merlin !Je me précipitai dans l'entrée et me jetai dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolée Draco, je ne le pensais pas, vraiment, je te jure que je suis désolée, excuse-moi, je suis vraiment vraiment déso... »

Je m'arrêtai subitement dans mes supplications. Il... Il n'avait pas osé. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça. Il ne pouvait pas _m_'avoir fait ça. Je dévisageai la personne qu'il avait amenée avec lui, des larmes me montant aux yeux.

« Je ne t'en veux pas pour ce que tu as dit Mia. Tu as réagi par peur. Mais en Gryffondor courageuse, il faut parfois affronter ses peurs... » Me souffla-t-il, alors que j'étais toujours plongée dans ma contemplation.

Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Je tentai de réprimer le bonheur que me faisait le fait de la revoir. Je ne voulais pas être déçue. À ses yeux, je voyais qu'elle était aussi ébahie que moi, voir plus. Il ne lui avait rien dit. J'allais devoir tout expliquer. J'allais devoir faire face aux conséquences de mes actes. Et je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir le supporter. Je ne savais pas si je pourrais supporter son rejet, lorsqu'elle saurait pourquoi j'avais cessé tous rapports. Je ne savais pas si je pourrais supporter sa colère, ou si j'allais de nouveau m'effondrer, alors que je commençais tout juste à me relever de ces dix années.

« Ginny... » Murmurai-je, redoutant la réaction de ma colérique meilleure amie...

o0O0o

_Vous voyez, c'est pas si horrible ! Vous survivrez, j'en suis certaine. Enfin, je l'espère... Jusque Vendredi prochain. Si j'oublie pas. J'ai failli oublier aujourd'hui. Je sais, c'est pas bien ! Mais il n'empêche que j'ai failli oublier. Je l'ai pas fait, alors on ne me maudit pas !_

_Audace, qui vous laisse rapidement après cette note horriblement courte -ce qui n'est pas dans ses habitudes- mais s'excusera en disant qu'elle est très fatiguée et qu'elle est persque sûre qu'en fait vous vous en moquez totalement alors c'est pas trop grave._


	8. Gamins

_Disclaimer : Je vais vous apprendre quelque chose d'incroyable : la propriété d'HP n'a pas changée ! Donc, encore une fois et ce pour toujours, les personnages (sauf El') le monde (sauf El') et tout (sauf El' et l'intrigue) lui appartiennent. Ce qui fait que ma modeste personne ne possède que le droit sur le scénario et le personnage d'El'._

_J'étais tellement claquée hier soir que j'ai oublié de poster. J'ai passé deux heures à la maison le soir avant de partir et j'étais encore plus crevée en rentrant, donc j'ai totalement zappé. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai fait des portes ouvertes quasiment toute la journée. Je suis encore claquée. L'intérêt du week-end n'est-il pas d'être reposant ? Enfin, pendant que je pense à poster, je fais._

o0O0o

_**Quelle bande de gamins...**_

o0O0o

« Oh Merlin... » Chuchota-t-elle « Her... Hermione ? Oh Merlin. Hermione ! » S'écria-t-elle soudainement, se jetant dans mes bras et éclatant en sanglots.

« Salut Gin'... »

« Merlin, Hermione... » Fit-elle, balbutiant et s'écartant de moi « C'est... C'est bien toi ? »

« Oui Ginny... » Murmurai-je, clignant des yeux pour la distinguer à travers mes larmes.

« Oh Merlin, Hermione. C'est... C'est toi... Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » S'écria-t-elle soudainement « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Mione ? Pourquoi t'es partie ? Pourquoi ? »

« Ginny.. »

« Merlin, Mione ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Tu sais combien on s'est inquiétés pour toi ? Tu imagines à quel point on a eu peur ? Pense un peu à tous les cauchemars que j'ai faits où il t'arrivait des horreurs toutes pires les unes que les autres ! » Cria-t-elle en se précipitant sur moi en commençant à me frapper.

« Ginny... » Tentai-je, l'entourant de mes bras et ignorant ses coups, pour la calmer.

« Tu as une idée du nombre de fois où j'ai fondu en larmes à la simple idée que tu puisses être morte ? Des scénarios que j'ai pu voir défiler dans ma tête ? Est-ce que tu as seulement réfléchi une minute à ce qu'on ressentirait ? »

« Ginny ! »

« Tu... Tu... Hermione... » Renifla-t-elle, cessant de me battre pour s'accrocher à moi, en pleurs.

« Chut, Ginny. Je suis là. Tout va bien Gin'. » La rassurais-je « Je suis là, Ginny. Je vais bien. »

« Mione... Mione... »

« Je suis là, Ginny. Je suis là. » Fis-je en la berçant.

o0O0o

Lorsqu'elle fut calmée, je l'installai sur un fauteuil et m'assis en face d'elle pendant que Draco préparait des cafés et un thé pour elle à cause de sa grossesse. Je tentai de croiser son regard alors qu'elle évitait volontairement le mien et ne pipait mot.

« Parle moi Gin'. » Demandai-je, inquiétée par ce silence.

« … »

« Gin'... »

« Pour te dire quoi ? » Me coupa-t-elle « Te dire à quel point je t'en veux ? Te dire que je te déteste de ne jamais avoir donné la moindre nouvelle ? Que je me déteste de m'être fait autant de soucis pour toi alors que visiblement tu vas parfaitement bien et nous as volontairement oubliés ? » S'énerva-t-elle.

« Je suis désolée Ginny. »

« Tu l'as déjà dit. Qu'est-ce que ça change ? »

« Rien. Ça ne change rien. Je me déteste aussi à l'idée de ce que je vous ai fait subir. J'avais mes raisons d'agir comme ça, elle te paraîtront peut-être mauvaise, mais j'avais mes raisons. »

« Tes raisons ? Mais quelles raisons valent dix années de silence radio Mione ? » S'écria-t-elle en se levant.

« La culpabilité. Le mensonge. La peur. » Murmurai-je, la voix hachée et les larmes menaçant de faire leur retour.

Je laissai tomber mon visage entre mes mains et senti Draco s'installer à mes côtés, me soutenant à sa façon, pendant que j'entamai mon récit.

o0O0o

Je relevai les yeux vers elle, osant croiser son regard pour la première fois depuis que j'avais commencé à parler. J'eus un sursaut en voyant les sentiments que reflétaient ses iris marrons. Colère et haine. Blessée, je baissai la tête rapidement. Ce qu'elle ressentait était parfaitement justifié, je le méritait. Ce n'était pas pour autant que je n'en souffrais pas.

Attendant sa sentence, je m'agrippais à Draco, comme voulant m'assurer que lui ne partirait pas.

« Merlin Hermione... » Souffla-t-elle finalement.

Je relevai la tête, surprise de ne pas entendre un flot de reproches.

« Je... Je suis désolée Mione. J'aurais dû te laisser t'expliquer avant de te hurler dessus. »

« Je confirme Ginny, ça aurait été bien. » Lâcha Draco.

« Relax Dray. Et puis toi je te crierai dessus plus tard. Ça fait combien de temps que tu nous la caches ? »

« Ne le blâme pas Ginny, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de ne pas vous le dire. » Intervins-je.

« Je sais, n'empêche qu'il aurait dû le faire quand même. »

« Je ne vous le dis pas et vous m'en voulez, je vous le disais et Mia m'en voulait. Alors quitte à ce que quelqu'un m'en veuille, autant que se soit ceux qui me pardonneraient quand même, amitié oblige. Non ? »

« Non, amitié oblige pas. Jamais dit que je te pardonnerais Dray. Franchement, tu sais, bien plus que d'autres, à quel point on en a tous souffert. »

« Je suis désolée Ginny. Vraiment. » Intervins-je.

« Je sais Mione... Je comprends tes raisons tu sais. Je ne peux pas ne pas t'en vouloir, mais je comprends. Ton besoin de solitude surtout. Si je n'avais pas eu Harry, j'aurais surement pris quelques vacances après la guerre, moi aussi. C'est lui qui m'a aidé à faire mon deuil. Toi, tu voulais tes parents pour ça et le fait qu'ils ne soient plus là t'a totalement anéantie. Je peux comprendre. Pardonner non, mais comprendre. »

« Merci. » Dis-je en lui souriant faiblement.

« Ne me remercie pas Hermione. Que je comprenne ne change pas grand chose... » Fit-elle tristement.

Je hochai la tête, toute aussi morose. Elle comprenait, mais elle m'en voulait. J''avais perdu sa confiance. Elle me laissait une chance de la regagner, mais je l'avais tout de même perdue. Je ne pouvais lui en vouloir, étant la seule coupable. Cependant, cela me faisait mal. Ginny avait toujours été ma meilleure amie à Poudlard. Celle qui, malgré son année de moins que moi, avait toujours été là pour moi quand j'en avais besoin, quand je lui demandais. Celle qui me soutenait, me conseillait, m'appréciait. Et je savais qu'apprendre que j'avais préféré supporter cette épreuve seule plutôt qu'avec son aide l'avait blessée, elle. J'avais mal, elle avait mal. Et c'était ma faute.

« Arrête de broyer du noir Mia. » Dit doucement Draco.

« Je ne... »

« Je t'en prie, je parierais ma fortune à un gobelin que tu es en train de te persuader que tout es de ta faute. Ton côté masochiste. »

« Suis pas maso. » Grommelai-je.

« Alors tu faisais quoi ? » Demanda-t-il, narquois.

« Euh... »

« C'est bien ce que je disais. »

« Vous êtes mignons tous les deux. » Me coupa Ginny alors que j'allais répliquer.

« Mignon ? Tu viens de me dire à moi, Malefoy de renom, que j'étais mignon ? » S'offusqua-t-il.

« Ben oui Dray, tu es mignon. »

« Je ne suis pas mignon. Je suis beau, enviable, sexy à damner un saint, désirable.. Tout ce que tu veux mais pas mignon. »

« Bien sûr que si tu es... » Commença Ginny.

« D'accord. » Dis-je, la coupant dans son élan.

« D'accord ? » Fit-il, sceptique.

« Oui, d'accord. Tu n'es pas mignon... »

« J'espère bien ! »

« Tu es adorable. » Terminai-je.

« … Dis moi que tu ne viens pas de dire ce que j'ai entendu. »

« Dire que tu es adorable ? Si, je l'ai dit. » Fis-je, me mordant les joues pour ne pas exploser de rire devant son expression choquée. On devait pas lui dire souvent qu'il était adorable.

« Moi, je maintiens que vous êtes mignons. Tous les deux. » Répéta Ginny.

o0O0o

« Bien y a de l'action ici ! » S'exclama El', rentrant dans la pièce et coupant le débat du mignon/adorable/Malefoy qui y faisait rage « Mia, je savais pas que tu faisais dans la partie à plusieurs... Si j'étais toi, j'aurais plutôt demander au blondinet de ramener un copain aussi sexy que lui plutôt qu'une fille, mais tu fais ce que tu veux. » Termina-t-elle en s'affalant sur le canapé.

« El' ! » Commençai-je.

« Tenez ! Sexy ! Je vous l'avais bien dit, un Malefoy est sexy ! Pas mignon, pas adorable ou je ne sais quoi, S.E.X.Y ! »

« Oh, t'inquiètes blondinet, t'es aussi mignon et adorable. » Assura-t-elle, tout sourire.

« Ok les gosses, on se calme. Ginny, je te présente ma sœur Elisabeth. El', voici Ginny, une amie de Poudlard. »

« De Poudlard ? Tu t'es décidée à reprendre contact alors ? »

« Pas exactement... » Grimaçai-je « Draco a invité lui même Gin'. »

« Blondinet, tu n'as vraiment aucunes manières. Désespérant. » Dit-elle, repartant dans une énième joute verbale avec lui.

« Ils sont toujours comme ça ? » Me demanda Ginny en aparté.

« Oh que oui. Des fois c'est pire, des fois c'est calme. La plupart du temps, j'évite de les mettre dans la même pièce. Je suis pas sûre que cet appartement résistera pour être honnête. Des fois ça finit par déraper... »

« Je crois que tu as raison de vouloir les séparer. Ta sœur a l'air de vouloir prendre la lampe et l'écraser sur la tête de Dray. » Fit-elle en désignant l'objet.

« Je suppose qu'il vient d'utiliser le surnom d'El'. Elle le déteste. »

« Mouais. J'ai l'impression de voir une bande de gamins... J'espère de tout cœur que mes enfants ne deviendront pas comme ça. Je n'y survivrais pas ! »

« Comment sont-ils ? » Demandai-je, curieuse.

« Formidables. Simplement formidables. James est la réplique parfaite de Harry, des yeux émeraudes et cheveux en vrac jusqu'au trait de caractère qui attire tous les ennuis. Albus est un ange tout seul, mais dès qu'il est mis avec son frère, il devient vraiment un démon... Et pour Lily, encore trois mois. »

« Tu es heureuse. » Affirmai-je.

« Je le suis. Enfin mariée à l'homme que j'aime depuis que j'ai 11 ans, ayant déjà une famille merveilleuse... Et venant de retrouver ma meilleure amie. » Termina-t-elle en me souriant.

« Je suis désolée Ginny... »

« Je sais Mione. Maintenant c'est fini. Je ne te laisserais pas disparaître à nouveau, et je ne te parle pas de Ron et Harry quand ils sauront ! »

« Je... Ne leur dis pas. » Fis-je, détournant le regard.

« Pardon ? Enfin Hermione, ils seront tellement contents ! Tu ne peux pas leur faire ça ! »

« Ginny. Je n'ai pas l'intention de continuer à me cacher pendant des siècles... Mais... Laisse moi aller à mon rythme. S'il te plait. »

« Je... Mione, je ne réussirais pas à cacher ça à Harry. Je suis incapable de lui cacher quoique se soit. »

« Pas longtemps Gin', juste assez pour que je me fasse à l'idée de les revoir. »

« Je... Je vais essayer. » Accepta-t-elle « Mais je pourrais quand même venir te voir ? »

« Bien sûr. Quand tu veux. »

« Demain ? » Quémanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Demain. »

« Formidable. » Elle jeta un regard vers la pendule « Je vais te laisser avec tes gosses, je dois passer récupérer les miens chez Maman puis rentrer à temps pour accueillir mon Harry... Je pourrais venir avec eux demain ? On leur parle souvent de leur Tata Mione, ils seraient heureux de la rencontrer. »

« Et moi aussi. Amène les, ce sera un plaisir. Et puis, ils auront de la compagnie de leur âge... » Terminai-je en voyant El' se mettre à taper violemment sur Draco. Quelle bande de gamins...

o0O0o

*Audace, qui est trop claquée pour vous écrire une note de trois kilomètres de long. Elle ne fais que ça -être claquée- en ce moment. Vivement les vacances*


	9. Tata M'one

_Disclaimer : Bon, aujourd'hui est un grand jour. J'ai eu JKR au téléphone et elle accepte de me céder les droits sur blondinet. C'est pas génial ?... Comment ça vous y croyez pas ? Mais si ! Maiseuh... Pas juste. Vous pourriez pas faire semblant d'y croire deux minutes ? J'ai pas le droit de vivre quelques minutes d'utopie durant lesquelles je possède un blond narcissique et sexy ? C'est vraiment trop injuste ! *Et vu que c'est un disclaimer, je suis en plus obligée de préciser que cette phrase n'est pas à moi mais à Calimero. Vous savez, le poussin tellement pas doué qu'il a oublié que pour se coiffer il fallait mieux enlever la moitié de coquille qu'on porte sur la tête. Ben oui vous le connaissez* Bon, j'avoue, j'ai pas eu JKR au téléphone. Si je l'avais eu, j'aurais déployer des trésors d'argumentation (enfin, des trésors selon mon niveau d'anglais... ça veut dire à peu près aussi bien qu'un gosse de 8 ans) et j'aurais blondinet rien qu'à moi. Donc lui -et tous les autres personnages aussi, mais eux on s'en fiche- est toujours la propriété de la grande Joanne devant laquelle on doit s'incliner. Oui, on a aussi le droit de l'engueuler pour avoir tué Sirius (je suis une fervente défenseuse de Sirius, d'ailleurs faudra que j'écrive dessus un de ces quatre) dans le tome sacrilège qui le tue (nan, c'est pas du tout pas français ma phrase). Mais on ne l'engueule pas avant de s'être inclinés. Enfin bon, tout ce paragraphe pour pas grand chose. Tout est à elle, sauf El'. Et la petite nistoire aussi, elle est à moi ! À moi !_

_Bon, les plus assidus qui auront tout lu de mon disclaimer -qui tient plus du n'importe quoi que du disclaimer- auront bien remarqué que je recommençais à faire des vraies notes (qui ne comportent pas que deux phrases donc). À cela, il y a une raison : Vacances. Holidays. Vacancias. Ferien (enfin, celui là c'est selon reverso. Moi je parle pas allemand du tout. Enfin si, je sais dire « bonjour », « merci s'il vous plait » et « je suis un perroquet » et vous ne saurez pas comment j'ai appris la dernière phrase !) Donc oui, je suis enfin en vacances. Je vais enfin dormir. Et avoir le temps d'écrire tout plein de bêtises. Peut être même une bêtise sur Sirius... *commence à réfléchir* Enfin, pour vous -qui n'en avez sûrement rien à faire de ma vie, soyons sincères- un petit chapitre... avec une petite boulette finale._

o0O0o

_**Tata M'one**_

o0O0o

« C'est toi Tata M'one ? »

Je fini d'ouvrir la porte et baissai les yeux vers le petit garçon trépignant d'impatience qui venait de poser la question.

« Oui. Je suppose que tu es James. » Souris-je, dévorant du regard chaque parcelle des deux visages jusqu'alors inconnus « Et toi Albus ? »

« Oui. » Répondit l'ainé « Mais Albus est en'ore top petit, y parle pas. Il a que... deux ans ! » S'écria-t-il, mâchant les "r" à cause des dents qui lui manquaient.

« Et toi tu as quel âge ? » Demandai-je en faisant rentrer la petite famille dans le salon.

« Euh... Quat'e ! Tu 'essembles aux photos.. » Ajouta-t-il en me dévisageant.

« C'est normal, c'est moi qui suis dessus James. »

« Ze sais. Mais t'es plus vieille. »

« James ! » S'offusqua Ginny.

« T'inquiètes Gin'. Oui, je suis plus vieille. C'est normal, ces photos datent de dix ans. »

« Maman dit que tu as dispa'u beaucoup . Pou'quoi ? »

« J'étais très triste et je voulais aller mieux. »

« Mais tu devais veni' voi' Maman. Quand moi ze suis t'iste, elle fait un gâteau. Un gâteau au ssolo.. ssocolat ! Et on mange le gâteau tous ensembles, su' la balançoi'e. Et ap'ès, je vais mieux. »

« J'y penserais la prochaine fois. Tu me prêteras ta balançoire ? »

« Oui ! » Assura-t-il en opinant du chef « Pa'sque t'es ma Tata Mione. Maman et Papa, y disent que t'es gentille. Si t'es gentille, alors tu peux zouer à ma balançoi'e. »

« Alors je viendrais la prochaine fois. » Promis-je au petit ange.

« Ben ! Comme ça, je pourrais auzi te mont'er ma ssambre. Y a des nimages de d'agons pa'tout. »

« Tu aimes les dragons ? »

« Vi. Et Tonton Ssarlie, y me ramène des photos à ssaque fois qu'y vient. Y t'availle avec les d'agons Tonton Ssarlie. »

« Hello ! » S'écria ma sœur en débarquant dans la pièce « Ben vous êtes qui les petits bonshommes ? »

« Ze suis pas petit ! » Se récria James, alors qu'Albus se cachait derrière les jambes de sa mère.

« Oh que si... »

« Nan ! Je suis très grand, et même qu'un zou', ze se'ais plus grand que Papa ! »

« Ouais, bah si ton Papa il est aussi grand que toi, ça promet... »

« Mon Papa, il est plus g'and que toi ! Et t'es qui toi ? »

« Je suis la sœur d'Hermione. Et toi le mioche, t'es qui ? »

« He'mione c'est Tata M'one ? Moi ze suis le fils de Papa et Maman ! »

« Ça m'aide ça... » Remarqua-t-elle.

« Bon, James voici El', c'est ma sœur. Et El', James est le fils de Gin' et Harry. Ne sois pas trop méchante avec lui s'il te plait. » Intervins-je.

« Moi ? Méchante ? Mais je suis l'incarnation même de la gentillesse ! »

« Nan, t'es méssante toi ! »

« Eh, le mini-machin, t'es sensé me soutenir, entre jeunes on se sert les coudes. »

« Nan, t'es méssante. Tu au'as pas de gâteau au ssocolat et tu zoue'as pas su' ma balançoi'e ! » S'énerva-t-il.

« Pas de gâteau ? Mais tu veux ma mort ? »

« Pas de gâteau ! Et tu ve''as pas mes photos de d'agons ! »

« Des photos de quoi ? »

« De d'agons ! Des d'agons ! A des d'agons pa'tout dans ma ssambre à moi. »

« Des dragons ? Ça existe ça ? »

« Pff ! T'es bête ! Vi que ça existe ! Même que mon Tonton Ssarlie, y voit des d'agons tous les zou's ! » Dit fièrement James.

« Bon bonhomme, tu vas venir avec moi dans ma chambre pour me raconter des histoires de dragons. T'es d'accord ? »

« Vi ! Mais je suis pas un bonhomme ! Je suis un g'and ga'çon ! »

« Oui, c'est cela... » Commenta El' en partant avec le fils de Ginny et nous laissant seules pour parler, songeais-je en voyant Albus qui s'était endormi...

o0O0o

« Mione ? » Dit soudain Ginny, chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller son cadet endormi sur ses genoux.

« Oui, Gin' ? » Fis-je sur le même ton.

« Je me demandais... Comment Dray t'a-t-il retrouvée ? »

« Il y a trois mois, c'était l'anniversaire d'El' et on est sorties faire du shopping. Quand on s'est arrêtées au café, El' m'a dit qu'un homme m'observait et ça s'est avéré être lui. »

« Tu veux dire qu'il t'a retrouvée en se baladant au hasard dans Londres alors que nous avons trimé pendant des années sur toutes les pistes qu'on avait en vain ? »

« Je veux dire ça, oui. Il m'a dit que quand il voulait prendre l'air, il se baladait dans le Londres moldu, que c'était une habitude qu'il avait prise à la fin de la guerre. C'est juste une coïncidence qui l'a fait être au même endroit que moi ce jour là. »

« Je le déteste. »

« Pardon ? »

« Je déteste Draco. Dix ans qu'on te cherchait et il suffit à Monsieur de se balader en ville pour te retrouver. Je le déteste. »

« J'ai l'impression de te revoir quand tu avais quinze ans. Tu sais que le fait qu'une personne soit chanceuse n'est pas une bonne raison pour la détester ? En fait, j'ai l'impression de te revoir quand tu avais quinze ans et que toute raison était bonne pour passer tes nerfs sur moi juste parce que Harry ne te remarquait pas. »

« J'ai grandit depuis que j'avais quinze ans ! Et je passais pas mes nerfs sur toi pour rien... » Grommela-t-elle.

« Ah oui ? Sûre ? Tu faisais quoi alors quand tu me criais dessus en insultant les profs de DFCM de te donner des trop bonnes notes et que tu ne pouvais donc pas demander à Harry de te donner des cours particuliers ? »

« C'est pas la même chose... » Fit-elle sans conviction.

« Vraiment ? »

« C'est pas la même chose... Mes notes de DCFM étaient quelque chose d'important ! »

« Le fait de vouloir des moins bonnes notes ? »

« Mais euh Mione ! Pourquoi tu peux pas juste oublier que j'étais immature... »

« Étais ? Parce que maintenant, tu te qualifies comment ? » Ironisais-je.

« Maintenant, je suis une mère active et totalement mature ! »

« Ça on y croit Gin' ! » S'exclama Draco en rentrant dans la pièce -sans avoir frappé à la porte, il ne faudrait pas perdre ses mauvaises habitudes.

« Ben toi tu peux parler côté maturité. Tu t'es vu hier avec Elisabeth ? Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'à vous deux, mentalement, vous arriviez à l'âge de James. »

« Merlin, taisez-vous. J'ai assez de ma sœur toute seule pour les discutions de gamine, ne vous y mettez pas entre adultes. »

« Quelle rabat-joie Mia. » Dit-il en prenant ses aises sur le canapé.

« Peut être oui. J'aimerais avoir à faire à des adultes responsables de temps à autres, pas à des gosses dans des corps d'adulte. »

« Parce que tu fais souvent attention à nos corps ? » Demanda-t-il avec un énorme sourire qui me donnait envie de l'étrangler sur le champ.

« Pas vraiment, ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait grand chose d'intéressant. » Répliquai-je.

« Aie Dray, ça ça fait mal. »

« Tu peux parler toi ! Je te signale qu'elle parlait aussi pour toi. »

« C'est à toi qu'elle s'adressait... »

o0O0o

Je fermai les yeux et expirai doucement. Était-ce normal si toutes les personnes qui m'entouraient étaient intérieurement des gosses ? J'allai ouvrir la bouche pour interrompre leur dispute puérile quand une voix fluette s'éleva.

« Mama ? »

« Albus ! Viens là mon poussin. » Dit-elle en ouvrant ses bras à son fils « Bravo Dray, tu l'as réveillé. »

« Je t'en prie Gin', de nous deux je ne suis pas celui qui hausse la voix. »

« Moi non plus je te signale. »

« Quelle mauvaise foi... »

« Bon, tous les deux ; silence ! Draco, côté mauvaise foi, tu peux parler. Ginny, oui tu hausses la voix. Cependant, je pense qu'Albus a plutôt été réveillé par le fait qu'il avait assez dormi. Content ? Ce n'est la faute de personne et tout le monde est en tord. » Terminai-je en me laissant retomber contre le dossier de mon fauteuil.

« C'est pas logique ce que tu dis Mione. On ne peut pas être innocent et en tord en même temps. » Fit remarquer Ginny.

« Je confirme, ça ne veux rien dire Mia. »

« Je ne vous avais pas demandé de vous taire ? » L'un contre l'autre, c'était déjà horrible, mais ligués contre moi...

« Si, mais ce ne serait pas drôle si nous étions adorables Mia. »

« Je confirme Mione, si j'étais adorable... Enfin, tu as déjà Dray à l'être, alors je ne vais pas m'y mettre. »

« Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Adorable ! » S'écria le concerné.

Oh, Merlin. Merlin, Merlin, Merlin. J'étais maudite. Ce devait être ça. Pour avoir des amis comme ça, j'étais forcément maudite. Une sœur à la fois gamine et perverse et des amis qui l'encourageaient. Maudite, vraiment.

« Oh que si. En fait non, tu n'es pas adorable Dray, tu ne l'es qu'avec Mione. » Ajouta-t-elle « Ce qui... »

« Tonton D'aco ! » S'écria James en entrant dans la pièce et se jetant dans les bras dudit Tonton.

« James, mais elle te fais manger quoi ta mère ? Tu as encore grossi ! »

« J'ai pas g'ossi, j'ai g'andit Tonton ! » Dit-il d'un air sévère. « Tonton, Maman elle dizait que c'est pasque tu avais une namou'euze que tu étais pus avec nous... C'est Tata M'one ton amou'euze ? »

« … »

« Ça veut di'e vi ? Comme ça vous aller vous ma'ier et j'aurais des nou'eaux couzins ! » S'excita-t-il, tout joyeux.

« James, tu as déjà deux cousines et bientôt une troisième. »

« Vi. Mais ze veux des couzins. Des ga'çons. Même Maman, elle va avoi' une fille. Y a que des filles. Ze veut des couzins. Alo's, vous allez vous épouser ? » Demanda-t-il de nouveau, sous les regards - hilares - de Ginny et El' et ceux - totalement dépassés - de Draco et moi.

« Non James, Mia et moi n'allons pas nous marier. » Se reprit finalement le blond après quelques secondes de silence « Je suis sûr que tu auras des cousins garçons un jour. Tu as déjà Albus de toutes façons... »

« Mais ze... »

« James » Intervint sa mère, pour notre plus grand soulagement « Tu vois bien que tu les mets mal-à-l'aise. Ne pose donc pas ces questions. Ils ne savent pas encore qu'ils s'aiment. » Compléta-t-elle. Bon, peut-être pas pour notre plus grand soulagement...

« Ginny ! » M'offusquai-je, soutenue par Draco.

« Alors là Ginny, je n'aurais pas dit mieux ! » Renchérit ma traîtresse de sœur.

« El' ! Gin' ! Enfin, mais quand allez-vous arrêter d'être aussi... »

« Chiantes ? » Proposa la première « Jamais. »

« Mione, regarde un peu mon ange de fils. Tu ne voudrais pas détruire ses espérances non ? Alors laisse-le croire. » Argumenta perfidement l'ex-Gryffondor, qui avait à coups sûr passé trop de temps avec un certain Serpentard pour devenir aussi manipulatrice.

« Ginny, arrête donc de manipuler Mia et d'utiliser ton fils juste pour satisfaire tes pulsions de marieuse. » Soupira Draco.

« Maman ! » S'écria James, coupant la parole à sa mère qui s'apprêtait à répliquer « Quand c'est qu'on 'entre ? Papa y va bientôt avoi' fini de t'availler ! »

o0O0o

_POV Ginny_

Arrivant dans la maison, je plaçai Albus dans sa chaise haute et vérifiai que James était visible depuis la cuisine, que je puisse le surveiller tout en préparant le repas. Avec un soupir, je commençai à m'atteler à la préparation du diner, ayant hâte que Harry rentre. Je n'avais pas vraiment hérité du talent culinaire de ma mère et mes préparations culinaires étaient plutôt catastrophiques... C'est pour cela que, depuis que j'étais en congé maternité, je préparai le début du repas et Harry rentrait pour finir - et surtout pour avoir quelque chose de mangeable, histoire d'être sûr que les enfants ne risqueraient pas une indigestion par ma faute.

Je souri en voyant James lancer dans les airs le mini-dragon que lui a offert Charlie pour le dernier Noël et s'extasier devant le vol du jouet... Mon frère était d'ailleurs particulièrement fier de la passion de son neveu pour son travail. Dire que James ne faisait que parler de ça, ou presque. C'en était presque insupportable pour Ron, qui tentait par tous les moyens de l'intéresser au Quidditch, sans succès.

Mon sourire s'étiola en pensant à tout ce qu'Hermione avait manqué... Toutes ces années, tous ces moments, tous ces souvenirs qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais. Je voulais de tout mon cœur rattraper tout ce qui lui avait manqué, passer le maximum de mes moments avec elle, retrouver notre petit groupe d'avant - agrandi de Draco -, mais elle n'était pas d'accord. Je repensai à notre conversation. Le pire était que je comprenais ses réticences. Elle avait toutes les raisons de les avoir. Je voulais que nous soyons tous de nouveau réunis, mais j'avais aussi peur des réaction de Ron et Harry. Eux, qui l'avaient tant aimée, risquaient de lui en vouloir encore plus que moi... Cependant, viendrait un jour où elle devrait les revoir, faire face à leur fureur, si elle voulait un jour revivre totalement...

J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, annonçant le retour de mon mari. Nous saluant tous à la cantonade, il s'approcha de son fils aîné..

« Alors James, tu as passé une bonne journée avec Maman ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Vi Papa. » Déclara-t-il innocemment « Même que Maman, elle nous a fait alle' voi' Tata M'one ! »

o0O0o

_Oooooups. _

_L'innocence des enfants... Voilà pourquoi faut pas en avoir xD nan, je rigole. Faites des gosses et repeupler le monde pour empêcher les imbéciles de le dépeupler avec des guerres débiles qui portent sur des conflits vieux de plus d'un millénaire et totalement dépassés. Euh, je m'écarte un peu du sujet là, oui._

_Donc, il est-y pas meugnon le mini-Potter ? Moi je le trouve à croquer. C'est marrant les gosses, ils arrivent toujours à dire ce qu'on veut pas qu'ils disent. (non, l'auteure n'a pas fait cela de son propre chef, c'est le mini-James-en-puissance que le dit !)_

_Moi je dis, vive James-haut-comme-trois-pommes. Ginny n'a pas été contre sa promesse à Hermione. C'est la faute d'Hermione, quand y a des gosses dans le coin faut prendre des précautions. Du genre, leur faire croire que c'est un jeu et qu'il faut pas que Papa-Harry-Sauveur-et-accessoirement-meilleur-ami-abandonné découvre qu'on est allés voir Tata M'one._

_Mais bon, c'est pas tout, mais comment Papa-Harry-la-flemme-de-ré-écrire-tout-son-nom va-t-il réagir ?_

_Ah ah ! _

_Audace, qui va dignement fêter ses vacances (grasse matinée jusque d'en l'après-midi dimanche donc) et vous annonce que le prochain chapitre sera mercredi soir, après elle part skier. Enfin, elle part s'éclater la gueule sur les pistes et se rabattre sur les sources chaudes, les cinés et les restos pour ne pas montrer à quel point elle peut être nulle sur une piste._


	10. Je lui dis tout

_Disclaimer : Il est 23h, je me suis levée super tôt ce matin pour aller à mon exam de code alors JKR va être très très gentille, El' est à moi et j'ai le droit d'emprunter Dray pour mon plaisir personnel de temps en temps. Elle l'a inventé, mais de temps à autres je peux l'emmener avec moi. Sinon, le reste... Bof, à elle. Tant que j'ai blondinet, je survivras._

_J'ai failli oublier de poster ce soir. Vous auriez dû attendre plus d'une semaine ! Je sais, vous vous en moquez. Mais bon, je le dis quand même. Actuellement, je devrais déjà être couchée vu que demain je me lève et que demain soir c'est nuit blanche pour après aller skier... A la place, je pense à poster ce chapitre (j'avais totalement zappé) et j'écris. Pas bien du tout. Vilaine Audace. Vilaine... Vilaine qui s'assume. _

o0O0o

_**Je lui dis tout**_

o0O0o

_POV Ginny_

Je me redressai d'un seul bond et vis James continuer à babiller sur sa journée alors qu'Harry restait bloqué sur ses derniers mots. Il leva le regard vers moi et je pu voir dans ses yeux une colère qui me fit frissonner. Il sourit de façon crispée à notre fils et murmura quelques mots que je n'entendis pas, trop occupée à essayer de faire taire toutes les pensées idiotes qui me criaient de m'enfuir à toutes jambes.

Harry pouvait être vraiment effrayant. Le regard colérique, les cheveux encore plus défait qu'à l'ordinaire par sa journée de travail, l'éclat dur dans ses yeux émeraude d'habitude chaleureux, la crispation de ses épaules... Tout ces signes devaient être effrayants, pour quelqu'un qui le connaissait bien. Je l'avais déjà vu dans une réelle fureur et j'avais été heureuse que ce ne soit contre moi. Sauf que cette fois, ça l'était.

« Ginny, qu'est-ce que cette histoire ? » Demanda-t-il, la voix rauque.

Je fermai les yeux, par peur de coup d'éclat que je sentais venir. Quelques soient mes excuses, elles ne changeraient rien.

« Je suis désolée Harry... »

« Alors c'est vrai ? »

« Je... Oui. »

« Depuis quand ? »

« Hier » Soufflais-je difficilement.

« Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? »

« Elle ne voulait pas... Elle avait peur. »

« Emmène moi. » Déclara-t-il.

o0O0o

_POV Hermione_

« Ginny » Commençai-je en la voyant réapparaitre dans mon salon « Que... Harry ? »

« Mione. » Lâcha-t-il durement.

Je frissonnai. Je n'avais pas souvent entendu ce ton de sa part, mais je ne voulais pas l'entendre utilisé contre moi. Même après dix ans, je connaissais toujours Harry. J'étais toujours capable de voir dans ses émeraudes la colère qui l'habitait, qui reflétait la peine que je lui avais causée. À la vue de ce dernier sentiment, je me senti faiblir. Je pouvais faire face au Harry rageur, j'étais assez forte pour, mais pas à celui blessé. Pas quand j'étais celle qui le blessait. Je détournai le regard.

« Harry... »

« Quoi Mione ? Tu es désolée ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais tu sais que ça ne change rien. »

« Je sais. Je le suis quand même. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ? » S'écria-t-il soudainement, relâchant enfin les cris qu'il retenait « Hein, Mione ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Est-ce que ça fait disparaître les dix années passées ? Est-ce que ça fait oublier le mal que tu nous as fait ? Non ! Non, Mione ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'être désolée ! Pas après nous avoir laissés ! »

« Pourtant je le suis Harry ! » Criai-je « Je le suis ! Je suis désolée ! »

« Je ne veux pas le savoir Mione. Je ne veux pas le savoir. » Dit-il « En fait, je ne veux rien savoir. » Ajouta-t-il en reculant « Je ne veux pas savoir que tu es désolée, je ne veux pas que tu tente de m'expliquer, je ne veux pas comprendre et te pardonner. Je ne veux pas te revoir. » Termina-t-il avant de transplaner.

o0O0o

Je restai le regard bloqué sur la place qu'il venait de quitter. Était-il réellement parti ? Cette scène avait-elle vraiment eu lieu ? J'avais... J'avais été rejetée par mon meilleur ami. Je me mis à hoqueter, cherchant vainement à retenir les larmes qui venaient déjà inonder mon visage. Je sentis Ginny se précipiter vers moi et me prendre dans ses bras.

« Oh Mione, je suis tellement désolée... C'est de ma faute, c'est entièrement de ma faute ! J'aurais dû penser à dire à James de ne pas parler de toi, il raconte toujours ses journées à son père ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé ? Oh Merlin, Mione, je suis tellement désolée, c'est ma faute, entièrement ma faute ! »

Alors qu'elle continuait à se fustiger et à me bercer, je calmai mes sanglots. Harry était parti. Et je le comprenait. J'aurais voulu qu'il me laisse m'expliquer, j'aurais voulu qu'il me donne le temps de lui parler, j'aurais voulu qu'il me pardonne, mais il avait le droit de ne pas le faire. Il avait le droit d'être en colère, il avait le droit de m'en vouloir à mort, il avait le droit de choisir de m'oublier désormais. Parce que j'étais la coupable. Ginny avait tord, c'était de _ma_ faute.

« Ginny, arrête. » Murmurai-je faiblement « Ce n'est pas ta faute. Il... Il a le droit de réagir comme ça. »

« Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que non Mione ! Il n'a pas le droit ! Il réagit comme un parfait crétin ! N'a-t-il pas pensé que tu puisses avoir tes raisons pour avoir disparu ? N'a-t-il pas réfléchit une seule seconde avant d'agir comme le fichu Gryffondor qu'il est ? Je te jure que la prochaine fois que je le vois, il va souffrir ! Il n'est qu'un crétin ! Un idiot sans cœur et sans cervelle incapable de penser avant d'agir ! Un.. Un.. Il n'y a aucun mot qui suffise pour dire à quel point il est débile ! » S'exclama-t-elle, outrée.

« Ginny, il a le droit de m'en vouloir. Tu m'en voulais aussi. »

« Oui, mais j'ai écouté tes explications moi. »

« Chacun a ses propres réactions Ginny, ne lui en veut pas. »

« Hermione, il te blesse ! Je ne peux pas ne pas lui en vouloir quand il te fait mal. »

« C'est moi qui lui ai le plus fait mal Gin', alors ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses. »

« Dray avait raison, t'es vraiment maso... » Dit-elle finalement pour détendre l'atmosphère.

o0O0o

Je fermai doucement les yeux et m'affalai sur le canapé en soupirant. J'avais enfin convaincu Ginny de rentrer chez elle et d'y attendre son mari, qui y retournerait sûrement une fois calmé. Je remerciai Merlin qu'El soit allée dormir chez une amie cette nuit, j'avais besoin de solitude. J'avais besoin d'être seule pour pouvoir afficher la souffrance qui était mienne. J'avais besoin d'être seule pour ne pas me forcer à cacher aux autres ma douleur pour les épargner.

J'avais été rejetée par mon meilleur ami. Il en avait le droit, je le comprenais. Ça faisait quand même mal. La réaction de méfiance de Ginny m'avait blessée, mais elle m'avait écoutée. Harry avait juste fuit, criant ne jamais vouloir me revoir et ne pas souhaiter me pardonner. C'était mille fois pire. J'avais eu peur de sa réaction, j'avais imaginé de nombreux scénarii, mais dans aucun il ne fuyait. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à fuir. Il n'était jamais parti, il avait toujours fait face à ses responsabilités. Pourtant, là, il s'était juste enfui. Et c'était douloureux.

« J'attendais que Ginny parte. » Murmura une voix à l'entrée de mon salon.

J'ouvris les yeux avant de les écarquiller au maximum en reconnaissant le propriétaire de cette voix bien connue.

« Harry ? Tu ne voulais pas partir ? »

« Je l'ai fait. J'ai marché dans les rues de la ville. Je me suis rendu compte que, même si je t'en voulais, j'avais _besoin_ de savoir. Parce que je t'en veux énormément Mione, au point de te détester cordialement. Mais j'ai besoin que tu m'expliques. J'ai besoin que tu me dises pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir disparu sans donner aucune nouvelle, pourquoi nous avoir autant fait souffrir, pourquoi réapparaître maintenant... J'ai besoin de savoir. » Expliqua-t-il « Ne me dit pas que tu es désolée, ne t'excuse pas car je ne suis pas prêt à pardonner, mais dit moi pourquoi. Dit moi ce qui s'est passé. »

Je croisai son regard déterminé et su qu'il n'accepterait pas que j'omette un quelconque détail. Alors je pris une grande inspiration et je lui dis tout. La mort de mes parents, ma culpabilité, ma quasi-dépression, la raison de ma survie : El', l'apparition de Draco, la découverte de mon innocence dans leur mort, le retour peu à peu à la vie, la peur que j'avais de leurs réactions, les retrouvailles avec Ginny...

Je n'omis rien. Comme avant que je ne parte, je lui parlai comme à un confident. Je lui dis tout de chaque sentiment qui pu m'habiter, je racontai chaque souvenir qui me venait. Lorsque j'eus fini, j'osai de nouveau le regarder et je vis qu'il était bouleversé par mes révélations.

« Mione... Je m'en veux tellement. »

« Pourquoi Harry ? » Demandai-je, ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

« Nous aurions dû être là pour toi, nous aurions dû te soutenir. Je m'en veux de ne pas l'avoir fait. »

« Harry, vous ne saviez pas où j'étais, comment auriez-vous pu m'aider ? »

« Nous aurions dû faire quelque chose. »

« Tu ne peux pas aider chaque personne qui en a besoin Harry. Tu as une vie aussi et, après ce que tu as vécu, tu avais le droit d'en profiter enfin. »

« Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser tomber. »

« Tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu n'as pas arrêté de me rechercher, tu n'as jamais abandonné. Tu ne m'as pas laissé tombée. »

« J'aurais dû être là quand tu as eu besoin de moi Mione. »

« Harry... »

« Je sais que je ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, mais je voudrais pouvoir sauver ceux que j'aime... » Chuchota-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

« Tu l'as déjà fait Harry. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas rester un sauveur toute ta vie ? Égoïste va, il faut laisser la part de gloire aux autres quelques fois... » Blaguai-je doucement.

Alors qu'il gardait le silence, je me blottis un peu plus contre lui, heureuse d'avoir retrouvé mon meilleur ami. Allongée contre lui, je souris sincèrement lorsque je le senti me serrer un peu plus fort, comme pour s'assurer que je suis bien réelle.

« Je suis là Harry. Je suis là et je le reste. »

« Tu as intérêt Mione, tu as intérêt. Je ne te laisserais pas repartir. »

« Dire que tu ne voulais pas me pardonner... »

« Je n'ai jamais été capable de t'en vouloir bien longtemps. »

Il garda le silence quelques secondes.

« Hermione, promet-le moi. »

« De quoi Harry ? » Demandai-je en levant les yeux vers lui.

« Que tu seras toujours là, que tu resteras avec nous. Promet-moi que tu ne partiras pas. » Me supplia-t-il.

« Promis Harry. Je te promet que je disparaitrais plus. Quoiqu'il arrive, quoiqu'il se passe. »

« N'oublie jamais que je suis là pour toi Mione, n'oublie jamais que quand tu auras besoin de soutien, je serais là. Ne fuit plus. Cela nous ferait trop mal à tous. »

o0O0o

« Mione ? » Fit-il, hésitant, un peu plus tard.

« Oui, Harry ? » L'encourageai-je.

« Tu disais ne pas être prête à nous revoir... Maintenant, tu l'es ? »

Je me braquai. Les revoir tous. En serais-je capable ? Pourrais-je supporter d'autres rejets après celui d'Harry ? Pourrais-je supporter d'avoir de nouveau mal à cause des amis que j'avais blessés ? Étais-je assez forte pour affronter les regards, les réactions de mes amis ? Celle de Ron, qui serait certainement encore plus houleuse que celle d'Harry ?

Sentant mon malaise, il resserra ses bras autour de moi. Je me laissai aller contre lui. Seule, je n'en serais pas capable. Mais je n'étais pas seule. J'avais El', qui serait toujours avec moi, quelques soient les bêtises que je ferais. J'avais Draco, qui s'avérait un soutien des plus sûrs qui soit. J'avais Ginny, qui m'avait promis mettre ses sorts de Chauve-Furie à mon service si j'en avais besoin. J'avais Harry, qui accepterait que je réponde non à sa question, même si la seule réponse qu'il veuille soit un oui. Harry qui m'avait pardonné mes erreurs, mes doutes et mes peurs. Harry qui me soutenait, malgré le mal que je lui avais fait. Harry qui, comme un frère, me promettait de toujours rester avec moi, de ne plus me laisser m'échapper.

« Oui. Oui, je le suis. » Murmurai-je alors, consciente que repousser l'échéance ne servirait à rien.

« Ça tombe bien. Molly sera ravie de te compter parmi nous lors du repas dominical. »

o0O0o

_Bon, un tout petit peu mélodramatique sur les bords... Mais bon, Harry-Meilleur-Ami-Délaissé-Mais-Jamais-Oublié est pas trop méchant... Enfin, dépend de la notion de méchant qu'on a quoi._

_Bon voilà, vais faire court parce que je suis inspirée alors je vais écrire !_

_Audace, qui devrait dormir mais ne sait résister au clavier attractif._


	11. Ze savais pas que tu se'ais ici !

_Disclaimer : Encore une fois (et je doute sincèrement que ça change) tout Harry Potter appartient à JKR. Oui, moi aussi ça m'a trop surprise quand je l'ai appris. C'est fou hein. Qui l'eut cru ? _

_Bon, suffit le blabla inutile et débile, je rentre à peine de vacances et dix heures de route ça vous claque une Audace rapidement. Voili un petit chapitre pour vous (enfin, moins petit que les autres quand même)._

_Avant toute chose, je préciserai tout de même qu'on évite de tuer l'auteur, même si elle va contre votre volonté (ben oui, si on la tue elle pourra plus changer et faire ce que vous voulez. Il faut pas tuer mais torturer jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque)_

o0O0o

_**Ze savais pas que tu se'ais ici !**_

o0O0o

Je pris une grande inspiration et continuai à tordre mes mains.

« Déstresse Mia, tout se passera bien. »

« C'est toi qui le dit El'. »

Comment voulait-elle que ça se passe bien ? J'allais réapparaitre dans ma deuxième famille la bouche en cœur alors que j'étais partie dix ans auparavant sans aucunes explications. Ça ne se passera pas bien. Ils allaient m'en vouloir à mort. Il allait m'en vouloir à mort, surtout Ron, qui allait me faire la peau. À cette pensée, je tordis encore plus fort mes mains, jusqu'à ce que ma sœur viennent les attraper pour m'empêcher de le faire.

« Arrête ça, si tu continues tu vas te broyer les os et tu ne pourras pas y aller vu qu'on sera à l'hôpital. Calme toi ok. Tout va bien, Harry va arriver d'une minute à l'autre, nous transplanerons et je vomirais tripes et boyaux dans une ambiance joyeuse vu que ce sera mon premier transplanage -je remercie le ciel de faire que blondinet ne soit pas là pour voir ça, il me le ressortirait à toutes les sauces sinon- puis nous entrerons dans la maison de tes amis. Après, oui ils seront en colère mais ils ne vont pas t'attaquer sans raison. Alors arrêtes de te broyer les mains ou je te les attache. »

Je lui jetai un regard noir. Elle était -encore- en train de me faire la morale comme si elle était l'aînée et elle se comportait -encore- comme si tout allait aller pour le mieux quand il était évident que ce ne serait pas le cas. Ça ne serait pas le cas. Ils allaient me tuer. M'adavakedavriser du regard dès qu'ils se seront rendu compte que je ne serais pas un mirage ou une quelconque hallucination sortie de leurs cerveaux. J'allais mourir ce soir. Je recommençai à me tordre les mains et arrêtai brusquement en croisant le regard d'El'... Pour me mettre à me ronger les ongles. J'allais mourir. Ou j'allais tellement souffrir que je voudrais mourir. J'étais certaine qu'ils m'en voudraient tellement qu'ils seraient capable de m'envoyer un Doloris. J'allais y passer. Meurtre ou torture, j'allais y passer. À moins qu'on ne s'en tienne à l'ancien schéma enfantin de Ron; engueulade et bouderie. Il fallait avouer que je préférais cette option, moins risquée pour ma peau. J'avais été assez de fois engueulée ces derniers jours pour supporter une fois de plus... Merlin, faites qu'il soit toujours aussi puéril !

« Mia » Commença El' d'une voix dangereusement calme « Met tes mains dans tes poches et ne les ressort plus jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soit là, ou je te promet que la pire torture que tu vivras ce soir, ce sera de ma part. »

J'éloignai mes mains de mes dents -El' pouvait être plutôt effrayante quand elle s'y mettait- et commençai à mordre mes lèvres.

« Mia... »

« Ah, vous êtes prêtes ! » S'exclama Harry -Mon Sauveur !- en rentrant dans la pièce « Ils y sont tous, on y va. »

o0O0o

« Mia, je t'ai dit de te détendre. » Souffla difficilement El' quand nous apparûmes devant la maison.

« El', quand tu es de couleur plus verte qu'une fougères, ne m'en veut pas de te pas t'écouter. » Répliquai-je en tentant de tout mon être de ne pas me jeter sur mes mains.

J'étais là, devant le Terrier, la maison qui m'avait vue plus d'un été et que je considérais comme un autre chez moi. J'allais rentrer. J'allais rentrer... Et me faire trucider.

« Ta sœur a raison Mione, tout se passera bien. »

« Harry, rappelle-toi ta réaction. Ne me dit pas que tout ira bien. Parce que ce n'est pas le cas. » Coupai-je durement.

Je fermai les yeux. Tout était tellement rapide. Ces dix dernières années de fuite allaient prendre fin. Quelques minutes, une affaire de secondes. Je n'avais qu'à avancer, ouvrir la grille du jardin. J'aurais pu le faire même dans le noir le plus complet. J'étais capable de me rappeler comment la grille grincerait. J'étais capable de me souvenir que c'était le signe que Ron attendait quand il était plus jeune -ce grincement de grille qui marquait l'arrivée d'un ami. J'étais capable de prédire le nombre exact de pas que j'aurais à faire jusque la porte, la hauteur jusque laquelle je devrais lever le bras pour attraper le heurtoir. J'étais capable de me remémorer toutes les fois où j'avais parcouru ce chemin, parce que j'avais chéri ces souvenirs pendant des années, parce c'était tout ce qu'il me restait d'eux.

Maintenant, j'étais là. Il me suffisait juste de faire avancer mes jambes. Juste de faire ce que je rêvais de faire. Juste d'aller pousser cette porte qui me narguait silencieusement, me criant que j'étais faible et que je n'oserais le faire. Et ce cri trouvait en moi un écho. Un écho de faiblesse, un écho de lâcheté. Un écho qui grondait. Un écho qui me montrait combien j'avais peur. Je pourrais atteindre cette porte même si le ciel me tombait sur la tête. Ce dont j'étais incapable, c'était de savoir ce qui m'attendait derrière. Ça, c'était ce qui me terrifiait.

Cette incertitude. Les milliers de possibilités qui se cachaient derrière, attendant juste que je pousse la porte pour décider laquelle me jeter au visage. Qu'aurais-je ? Des cris ? Des larmes ? Des refus ? Des rejets ? Serais-je assez forte pour supporter les réactions ? Serais-je assez forte pour voir dans leurs yeux toute la douleur que je leur avais moi-même infligée ?

« Tu peux le faire Mia. » Dit El', brisant le silence et répondant à ma question muette.

Un sourire triste fleuri sur mes lèvres. Non, je ne pouvais pas le faire. J'en étais tout simplement incapable. Je n'avais jamais été capable de faire souffrir ceux que j'aimais, je n'avais jamais été capable de regarder les voir souffrir. Je ne pouvais pas le faire. Mais je n'étais pas seule. El' était là. Harry aussi. Et derrière cette porte, il y avait Ginny et Draco. Eux m'aideraient. Je n'en étais pas capable, mais ils me faisaient le devenir. Alors je rouvris les yeux, narguant à mon tour la porte maudite.

« Non. Nous pouvons le faire. »

o0O0o

Une inspiration. Une expiration. Une inspiration. Une expiration. Je tend une main tremblante vers le heurtoir. Je ne faiblirais pas. Je ne partirais pas. Je me saisi de l'objet métallique et le cogne violemment sur la porte. Je brimai mon envie de faire demi-tour et de partir à tire-d'aile. J'allais rester. J'allais rester. Et Harry et El' juste derrière moi m'empêcheraient de toute façon de partir.

Je vis la poignée descendre. Une affaire de microsecondes. Je pris une nouvelle inspiration, me demandant si j'allais hyperventiler d'un moment à l'autre ou non. Ce serait bien mon genre ça, réapparaître miraculeusement et casser l'effet de surprise, ironisai-je mentalement alors que c'était tout sauf le moment de le faire. La tête de Molly apparu dans l'entrebâillement et elle ne paru pas surprise.

« C'est enfin vous. Ron et Ginny commençaient à se demander où tu étais passé Harry. Entrez en silence. » Chuchota-t-elle.

Je compris que Harry avait dû la mettre dans la confidence. Je pénétrais dans le couloir. Quelques nanosecondes avant que je n'entre dans le salon. J'entendais déjà les cris et les rires si caractéristiques de cette maison toujours vivante. Je savais que presque toute la famille y était réunie. Que j'allais voir à quoi ressemblait la nouvelle génération de Weasley, qui était la fiancée de Ron. Que l'orage était au bout du couloir. L'orage qui se déchaînerait quand ils auraient compris que c'était vraiment moi. Pourtant, je n'avais plus envie de faire demi-tour. Je mourrais de peur, oui. J'avais le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure, oui. J'avais l'impression de jouer un des plus grands drames de ma vie, oui. Mais je ne voulais plus faire demi-tour. Parce qu'il était temps que ce drame se joue. Que cette page soit tournée et que je puisse revivre. Alors, d'un pas décidé je m'avançais vers l'entrée de la pièce, implorant la clémence de Merlin sans cesser de marcher.

o0O0o

Le silence. Un silence glacial. Un silence de mort. Et les regards. Tous posés sur moi. Indescriptibles. Certains de surprise, d'autres d'incompréhension. Un de colère. De fureur. Un regard bien connu. Un regard qui m'avait vue grandir, qui m'avait accompagnée pendant près de sept années. Un regard, un promesse. Un regard dans lequel j'ancrai mes yeux. Il me promettait des cris, des larmes. Je lui promettais des réponses, des excuses. C'était tout ce que j'avais à offrir. C'était tout ce que j'avais à donner. Et je priais pour que ça suffise.

Le silence se prolongea. Les rires des enfants s'étaient tus. La plupart ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait et s'étaient accrochés à leurs parents. Les adultes regardaient tous Ron. Parce que c'était sa réaction que j'attendais. Celle qui me blesserait le plus, celle qui me ferait souffrir comme je lui avais fait mal. Celle qui lui permettrait d'exorciser ses craintes, ses peurs, sa fureur. Celle qui lui permettrait d'aller mieux, de s'en remettre. Parce que, même si elle devait me blesser, j'attendais sa réaction. Pour que lui guérisse des maux que j'avais causés.

Un cri déchira le silence. Un cri de joie. Un cri enfantin. Deux bras s'accrochèrent à ma taille, me faisant briser le contact visuel avec Ron. Je me baissai vers la tête brune.

« Ssalut Tata M'one ! Maman elle avait pas dit que tu viend'ais. Ze savais pas que tu se'ais ici ! »

« Maman ne savait pas James, c'était une surprise. » Fis-je en m'abaissant pour être à sa hauteur.

« Mais Papa il savait. »

« Oui, Papa il savait, il m'a aidé pour la surprise. » Répondis-je.

« Formidable. Alors tout le monde était au courant sauf moi. C'est quoi le prochain scoop ? Draco aussi peut être ? » Cracha aigrement Ron.

Je me relevai alors que James se cachait derrière moi, effrayé par la dureté dont faisait preuve son oncle. Je décidai de jouer cartes sur table. Cela lui ferait mal, il me ferait mal. Je n'avais qu'à espéré que tout s'améliorerait après.

« Oui, Draco aussi savait. »

Je le vis vaciller et compris que cela l'avait blessé plus que je ne l'aurais cru. J'avançai d'un pas vers lui.

« Ron... »

« Non. Tais-toi. Juste tais-toi. » Assena-t-il en sortant d'un pas rageur.

Je soupirai et amorçai un mouvement pour le suivre quand je fus retenue par deux petites mains sur ma jambe.

« Tata, pou'quoi il est méssant Tonton 'On ? »

« Parce que je lui ai fait du mal James. Écoute, tu vas jouer avec El' et moi je vais aller parler avec Tonton Ron, s'il te plait. »

« Mais il va a''êter d'êt'e méssant ? J'aime pas quand les zens y sont méssants. »

« Il n'est pas méchant James, il est juste blessé à cause de moi. Je vais aller parler avec lui maintenant et après j'espère que ça ira mieux. »

« D'acco'd. J'espè'e que ça i'a mieux aussi. » Assura-t-il d'un ton sérieux.

o0O0o

Je fis quelques pas dehors et frissonnai, ayant l'impression que l'air était glacé alors que quelques minutes auparavant ce n'était pas le cas. Je remarquai la silhouette de Ron un peu plus bas, près de la rivière qui serpentait dans le jardin. Rassemblant tout mon courage, je m'avançais en sa direction, sachant que le pire risquait d'être à venir.

« Ron ? » Tentai-je, lui faisant prendre conscience de ma présence.

Je le vis tressaillir à l'entente de ma voix et attendis qu'il réponde. Alors qu'il laissai le silence se continuer, je compris qu'il ne comptait pas parler. C'était donc à moi de le faire. Je pris une inspiration nouvelle, regrettant qu'il ne me regarde pas. Si son regard accusateur aurait pu me faire mal, il aurait aussi pu m'indiquer quelles étaient ses pensée et ses intentions. Là, j'avançais en terrain miné.

« Mes parents sont morts. » Commençais-je, le sujet était toujours difficile mais je savais que Ron avait besoin de mes explications « J'étais dévastée et je me croyais coupable. Ils ont été tués par des Mangemorts. Je pensais que les Mangemorts l'avait fait exprès. Alors je me croyais coupable, je croyais que mon appartenance au monde sorcier était un danger pour ceux que j'aimais, que j'étais un danger pour eux. Alors je suis partie. Pour Elisabeth, ma petite sœur. Parce que je n'aurais pas supporté de la perdre elle aussi. Si Draco est au courant, c'est parce que c'est lui qui nous a retrouvées. Par hasard. Quand à Ginny et Harry, c'est dû à un enchaînement. Ils ne savent que depuis quelques jours chacun et ils ne te l'ont pas caché d'eux même mais car je leur ai demandé. Alors ne leur en veut pas. Déteste moi si tu veux, mais pas eux. » Terminai-je.

Je restai un instant à le regarder, à guetter une réaction. Rien. Il ne bougeait pas, me tournant toujours le dos, comme il n'avait pas bougé pendant toute ma tirade. Je secouai tristement la tête. J'aurais voulu un geste, un mot. Même un soupir aurait suffi. Quelque chose qui me donne une indication sur ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il allait faire. Au lieu de ça, je n'avais rien. Il n'y avait plus le Ron expressif que j'avais connu, juste un adulte que je n'avais pas vu grandir et qui m'en voulait justement pour ça.

« Je suis désolée Ron. Vraiment. J'espère que tu réussiras à comprendre. » Murmurai-je doucement avant de faire demi-tour et de repartir.

Je marchai au ralentit, espérant une quelconque parole pour m'arrêter, priant pour qu'il se défige et arrête ce silence insupportable... Mais rien. Ravalant mes larmes, je me fis à l'idée que ça ne serait pas si simple. Après tout, il pouvait m'en vouloir. J'aurais juste aimé qu'il pardonne aussi facilement que l'avaient fait Ginny et Harry. C'était sûrement utopique de penser cela, Ron avait toujours été un meilleur boudeur.

« Je peux comprendre. » M'interrompit-il dans mon mouvement et contredisant mes pensées par la même occasion « Mais être désolée ne suffit pas Hermione. Je t'en veux. Pour le mal que tu nous as fait. Je veux te faire autant de mal. »

Je me retournai doucement, voulant de tout mon cœur qu'il me regarde, mais il restait les yeux fixés au loin, à l'exact opposé de ma position. Alors ça allait être ça ? Un silence buté ? Il allait puérilement me faire la gueule et chercher des idées idiotes pour me faire mal ?

« Rassure-toi Ron, ta réaction m'a fait assez de mal pour les dix prochaines années. Tu n'as même pas besoin de chercher comment m'abattre, on est déjà quittes. » Répondis-je plus durement que je ne l'aurait voulu.

o0O0o

« Tata M'one, il est p'us messant Tonton 'On ? »

« Je ne sais pas James, je lui ai parlé et me suis excusée, maintenant c'est à lui de réfléchir. Mais je te promet qu'il ne sera pas méchant envers toi. Tu ne lui as rien fait. »

« Il t'en veut pa'ske tu es pa'tie longtemps ? » Demanda-t-il avec perspicacité.

« C'est exactement ça. »

« Mais si tu t'es esscusée, alors y a p'us de raison de t'en vouloi'. »

« C'est plus compliquée que ça James, je lui ai fait beaucoup de mal, il mettra peut être un bout de temps à ne plus m'en vouloir. »

« D'acco'd. Mais il va a''êter d'êt'é méssant ? »

« Je l'espère. » Chuchotai-je avec sincérité.

Le Ron méchant, que ce soit envers moi ou envers les autres, m'était insupportable. Envers les autres encore plus, car j'étais la responsable de sa méchanceté. James ne méritait pas la méchanceté gratuite d'un homme blessé. Ni James ni personne. Ron pouvait m'en vouloir, il en avait tous les droits, mais il ne devait pas en vouloir aux autres, à Harry, à Ginny ou à Draco. Eux ne le méritaient pas.

o0O0o

« James, lâche donc un peu Hermione ! Ma parole, tu n'as que la peau sur les os ! Elisabeth, viens ici aussi ! Mais vous ne mangez pas chez vous ? » S'exclama Molly en revenant dans un pièce avec un énorme plat dans les mains « Ah Merlin, je savais que je faisais bien de préparer beaucoup à manger, il faut vous remplumer enfin ! Sinon vous finirez comme Draco, maigres et blanches comme des cachets moldus ! »

« Je ne suis pas maigre ! »

« Tu ne manges jamais rien Draco, tu es maigre ! »

« Je mange mais je me dépense en faisant beaucoup de sport. Donc, je suis musclé ! » Répliqua le concerné.

« Ne fais pas attention Mione, ma mère et Dray font ça tous les midis depuis des siècles... Asseyez-vous et servez-vous. Oh... À moins que le dialogue ne change ? » Rajouta-t-elle en voyant El' s'apprêter à s'incruster dans la conversation.

« Enfin Draco, Mme Weasley a raison, tu n'as rien sur la peau. » Fit-elle d'une voix doucereuse « Quant à parler de sport, je ne crois pas que monter sur un balai et voler derrière une baballe puisse être considéré comme un vrai sport blondinet. »

« Merci bien Elisabeth, mais appelle-moi Molly. »

« Little Barbie, tu ferais mieux de te taire où je te met de force sur un balai avec moi et te montre que c'est loin d'être aussi facile que tu ne le crois ! »

« Tu n'oserais pas ! » Fanfaronna-t-elle alors que je blanchissais à vue d'œil à la simple pensée qu'elle monte sur un balai.

« Et pourquoi ça je te prie ? »

« Parce que tu ne vas pas risquer d'encourir la fureur de Mia ! » S'ecria-t-elle fièrement.

« Bon, personne ne montera sur un balai et vous arrêtez de vous crier dessus ! Les enfants, on passe à table. Je vais chercher Ron. » Dit Molly d'un ton autoritaire.

Je me remis à respirer en remerciant Molly de son intervention, il était hors de question de ma sœur monte sur un quelconque balai, c'était beaucoup trop dangereux ! Du coin de l'œil, je vis Molly réapparaître et se diriger vers sa place. Je me raidi en prenant conscience que la seule place restante était... À côté de moi.

o0O0o

Sans même daigner me jeter un regard, Ron s'assit à mes côtés et se tourna vers sa propre voisine que je devinai être Sélene, de part son ventre arrondit, sa bague de fiançailles et ses yeux brillant d'amour. D'un sourire forcé, je rassurai Draco, Harry et Ginny qui nous regardaient d'un air inquiet, semblant redouter que Ron ne se mette à me crier dessus et n'entre dans une de ses fameuses colères. Je ne pensais pas qu'il oserait... Du moins, pas devant sa mère et les enfants. Pour le reste, je ne promettais rien.

« Dites moi Hermione, que comptez-vous faire maintenant ? » Me demanda Sélene, coupant court à mes réflexions.

« Pardon ? »

« Maintenant que vous semblez prête à revenir dans le monde sorcier, comptez-vous revenir y travailler ? »

« Je... Je n'y ai pas vraiment songé. Je travaille dans une bibliothèque dans le monde moldu et je m'y plais bien. Je ne sais pas ce que je viendrais faire à la place. »

« Ron m'a souvent parlé de votre volonté de défendre les elfes de maison à Poudlard, je dois avouer que si vous l'avez toujours, vous seriez certainement la bienvenue dans le service où je travaille. Pour autre chose que votre nom. »

« Et où travaillez-vous ? » Demandai-je, piquée par la curiosité et les bons souvenirs de la SALE...

« Oh ! Bien sûr, je ne l'ai pas précisé. Le Département de contrôle et de régularisation des créatures magiques. Je fais partie du service qui a été crée après la guerre et qui fais valoir les droits des créatures. C'est un travail ardu, la société sorcière est tellement ancrée dans ses idées dépassées de supériorité magique d'une espèce à une autre... C'est le fond même de la guerre au final... Mais enfin, je suis certaine que si cette idée vous tente, mon patron sera plus que ravi de vous voir travailler avec nous ! » Ajouta-t-elle sous le regard noir de Ron, qui ne semblait pas vouloir que nous sympathisions...

Dommage pour lui, sa fiancée m'apparaissait comme bien intelligente et je ne comptais pas arrêter de discuter avec quelqu'un qui n'avait pas l'impression que les elfes de maison n'étaient fait que pour lécher les bottes et faire le sale boulot de leurs employeurs. Merlin, enfin quelqu'un que je n'avais pas fait souffrir par le passé. Je n'allais quand même pas laisser passer cette occasion ?

o0O0o

Je souri doucement au soleil qui se couchait sur la rivière et m'accoudai à la balustrade qui gémit sous mon poids. La réaction de Ron avait certes été insupportable, son silence m'avait blessé, mais le reste des Weasley ne m'en voulait pas, j'avais fait la connaissance des cousines de James - j'étais plusieurs fois devenue « Tata Mione » -et celle de Sélene, que j'appréciai réellement et dont la proposition était très tentante...

Faire valoir les droits des créatures. Pas seulement les elfes, mais aussi les loups-garous, les hybrides, les centaures... Tant de gens qui méritaient d'être reconnus comme des vraies personnes et non pas des inhumains. L'idée était alléchante. Bien sûr que j'aimais mon travail à la bibliothèque de mon quartier, mais les livres pourraient se passer de moi. L'idée m'attirait tellement. C'était mon vrai monde, celui qui avait besoin d'être révolutionné et qui était prêt à l'être désormais; la guerre terminée et les gens ayant compris les horreurs que pouvaient engendrer le racisme et la mégalomanie de certains...

Entendant des pas derrière moi, m'attendant à voir El', Ginny ou Dray et reconnaissant la silhouette de Ron à la place. Surprise, je fronçai les sourcils et le vis me regarder d'un air hésitant. Je songeai qu'il devait se demander si je méritais qu'il m'adresse la parole ou non. Alors qu'il venait s'accouder à mes côtés, je lui décrochai un sourire à la fois timide et encourageant, attendant silencieusement qu'il se décide à parler.

Sans le vouloir vraiment, je jetai de furtifs coup d'œil vers lui, à la recherche de tout les traits de son visage qui montraient qu'il avait grandi... Ils étaient tellement nombreux. Le sourire plus aussi grand sur ses lèvres, les quelques taches de rousseur qui avaient disparues... Toutes ces marques, preuves de mon absence prolongée. Malgré cela, il restait aussi celui que j'avais connu ; farceur, un peu gamin et fidèle à toutes épreuves. À la fois changé et toujours le même.

« Harry m'a dit que je ne devais pas t'en vouloir. » Dit-il soudainement.

Je gardai toujours le silence, sachant qu'il avait besoin de me dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et que je devais pas l'en empêcher.

« Il a tord. » Reprit-il après un instant « Je dois t'en vouloir. Pour le mal que tu nous as fait, pour toutes les nouvelles que l'on a pas reçues alors qu'on espérait que chaque hibou venait de toi, pour les nuits blanches qu'on a passées parce qu'on ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de penser à toi et où on se demandait si tu allais bien. Je dois t'en vouloir. Ce qui me pose problème, c'est que je ne peux pas. »

Il se tourna alors vers moi, me laissant voir dans ses yeux ce que j'espérai depuis le début de cette journée. Son pardon. Mon cœur s'emballa. Il ne m'en voulait pas.

« Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, je ne peux pas te détester. Ça reviendrait à me détester moi-même. Parce que je t'aime Mione, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. »

« Je t'aime aussi Ron. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien ça me fait plaisir que toi et Harry puissiez me pardonner. Il m'a dit aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas le faire. » Dis-je alors.

« Tu ne comprends pas... »

Je fronçai les yeux, interloquée. Je ne comprenais pas, effectivement. Je ne comprenais pas l'éclat de ses yeux, si différent de celui rieur habituel, plus sérieux et plus... aimant ? Je ne comprenais pas. Ni ses paroles, ni ses yeux, ni les mains qu'il venait de poser sur mes joues.

« Je ne t'aime pas comme Harry. Harry est mon frère, Harry est ton frère. Mais toi et moi, c'est bien plus que ça Hermione. Je t'aime. Pas d'amitié, d'amour. Je t'ai toujours aimée. » Termina-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

o0O0o

…_._

_Qui me déteste ?_

_Haïssez moi, parce que moi je m'aime._

_Audace, qui elle s'adore._


	12. Me perdre dans son baiser

_Disclaimer : Comme d'hab, on le sait tous, la grande et divine créatrice de ces merveilles littéraires est JKR et non moi. Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé posséder un monde pareil moi._

_M'enfin, j'ai juste El' et l'histoire moi ! Laissez moi quelque chose quand même !_

_Enfin, personne ne m'a dit combien ma dernière fin était magnifique, j'suis super vexée moi ! ^^ On m'a aussi dit que c'était Dray l'amoureux de l'histoire ? Qui sait ? Mais bon, c'est vrai, j'suis loin d'être la première fan de Ron, c'est bel et bien le blond le namoureux. Mais bon, pour le moment Hermione a un prétendant qui n'est pas blond ventousé à ses lèvres. _

o0O0o

_**Me perdre dans son baiser**_

o0O0o

L'une de ses mains passa derrière mon cou, maintenant ma tête alors que je me laissai faire. Sa langue s'introduit dans ma bouche, commençant à taquiner la mienne qui ne savait que faire. Je restait bras ballant sans réagir avec une seule pensée en tête : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?

Un bruit derrière nous l'interrompit et je pu m'écarter vivement de lui. Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Il se tourna pour tenter de voir si quelqu'un arrivait puis, comme il n'y avait personne, se replaça face à moi, tout sourire.

J'écarquillai les yeux et m'éloignai un peu plus, faisant naître une grimace d'incompréhension sur son visage. Merlin, avait-t-il réellement fait ça ?

« Mione, que.. ? »

« Reste loin de moi. »

« Pardon. »

« Je parle français non ? » Fis-je d'une voix sèche « Alors reste loin. Ne t'approche pas. »

« Mais enfin, je ne comprends pas Mione... »

« Tu ne comprends pas ? » M'énervai-je « Mais qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? Tu ne comprends pas que je ne voulais pas que tu m'embrasses ? Que je refuse que tu le fasses à nouveau ? Que, moi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi Ron ? »

« Mais je t'aime Mione ! C'est pour ça que j'ai fait ça ! Et tu m'aimes aussi ! »

« Je t'aime comme un ami Ron. Comme mon frère, comme j'aime Harry. Pas comme ça. » Le contredis-je.

« Bien sûr que si tu m'aimes ! »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? » Demandai-je durement.

« Tu m'avais embrassée pendant la Bataille ! »

« C'était il y a dix ans ! Dix ans Ron ! »

« Tu m'as souri quand je suis arrivé tout à l'heure ! »

« Je voulais que tu me pardonnes ! Pas que tu me sautes dessus ! »

« Mais enfin ! Tu m'aimes Mione ! »

Je secouai la tête. Finalement non, il n'y avait plus rien du Ron que j'avais connu. Ce n'était plus le garçon un peu gauche, maladroit et mal à l'aise avec moi. Ce n'était plus le jeune homme qui grandissait, mais qui demeurait loyal envers ses amis. Ce n'était plus celui qui avait été mon ami.

« Non Ron. Je ne t'aime pas. »

« Et ton baiser ? C'était quoi ça ? Purement fraternel peut-être ? »

« Je t'ai embrassé sur le champ de bataille. Je croyais que j'allais mourir. Je croyais t'aimer. Peut-être était-ce le cas Ron, peut-être que je t'aimais. Mais c'était il y a dix ans, j'ai changé. Tu as changé. »

« Je n'ai pas changé. Je suis toujours celui que tu as aimé ! »

« Non. Le mot que j'aurais utilisé en premier pour te décrire, ça aurait été fidèle. Or, tu as une fiancée, tu es engagé et tu vas avoir un enfant. Tu n'es pas fidèle. Tu ne l'es plus. » Murmurai-je, brisée par cette constatation.

« C'est Sélène qui te gênes ? Mais je m'en moque d'elle ! Tout ce qui compte c'est toi Mione, toi ! Je l'abandonne quand tu veux ! Je t'aime ! »

Je le regardai, offusquée. Merlin, mais était-il vraiment aussi con ?

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux Ron ! » Hurlai-je « Je ne veux pas ça ! Je. Ne. T'aime. Pas ! Ok ? Je ne veux pas que tu abandonnes ta fiancée qui est une personne merveilleuse ! Et je ne veux pas te revoir. Pas alors que tu es devenu un vrai salaud. » Ajoutai-je en repartant en courant vers la maison.

o0O0o

J'entrai en repoussant violemment la porte et en faisant sursauter toute la famille présente à l'intérieur.

« El', va chercher nos affaires. On rentre. » Dis-je d'un ton sec.

Ginny fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de moi. 

« C'est Ron ? » Devina-t-elle « Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? J'espérai qu'il sortait pour te parler, pas pour te mettre dans un tel état. »

« Ce n'est rien Gin'. Ton frère est toujours aussi débile. » Expliquai-je rapidement, ne voulant pas qu'elle sache ce qui s'était réellement passé « On s'est juste disputé. »

Je vis El' réapparaître avec nos affaire et l'accompagnai, lançant un au revoir collectif à la sortie de la pièce. Nous fîmes quelques pas dehors puis nous arrêtâmes une fois le portail passé pour transplaner. Alors qu'elle saisissait mon bras, je reconnu Dray qui arrivait.

« Je viens avec vous. » Souffla-t-il en guise d'explications.

o0O0o

Je m'écroulai sur mon canapé après qu'El' soit partie dans sa chambre, ayant compris intuitivement que je n'avais pas envie de parler. Draco s'installa en face de moi. Je le regardai bizarrement une minute. D'habitude, il se mettait à côté de moi, ou tout près. Pas à l'autre bout du salon.

« Alors, de quoi avez-vous parlé pour que tu sois dans cet état ? » Questionna-t-il soudainement.

« Pardon ? »

« Les cheveux dans tous les sens, les lèvres gonflées, les yeux brillants... Je me demande ce que vous avez pu vous dire pour que tu sois aussi... En colère. » Susurra-t-il.

« Ron m'en veut et c'est normal, il s'est un peu énervé. Rien de bien grave. » Éludai-je.

« Vraiment ? Je trouve que tu as l'air plutôt bouleversée pour quelqu'un qui a eu une dispute portant sur _rien de bien grave_. »

Je le fixai quelques secondes, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Merlin, il ne s'était jamais comporté de façon aussi froide envers moi. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? N'est-ce pas assez douloureux d'avoir à faire à un meilleur ami trop changé, dois-je en plus perdre Draco sans en connaître la raison ?

« Où veux-tu en venir Draco ? Nous nous sommes disputés, cela m'a fait mal mais je suis capable de le supporter. »

« Je ne te crois pas. »

« Alors que crois-tu ? »

« Je vous ai vus. »

Mon cœur loupa un battement avant de repartir à cent à l'heure. Nous avoir vu ? Que...

« Au bord de la rivière. »

C'était lui le bruit. Il nous a surpris en pleine étreinte. Je vis la colère dans ses yeux. La déception aussi. Je le vis se lever.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses faire ça Mia. Je te croyais au dessus de ce genre de conneries. » Lâcha-t-il avant de sortir de l'appartement.

o0O0o

Merlin. Il avait vu. Il m'en voulait. Il m'en voulait. Il partait. Je vis la porte se refermer peu à peu. Il partait. J'entendis ses pas lorsqu'il commença à descendre l'escalier à toute allure. Au dernier moment, je sautai sur mes pieds et dégringolai derrière lui, manquant de me tomber la tête la première à tout moment, mais ça n'avait aucune importance.

Je devais le rattraper. Quitte à me briser une cheville, à faire connaissance de très près avec les pavés de la rue où je venais de déboucher, je devais le rattraper. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir. Pas en pensant ça de moi.

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, cherchant à le voir dans la foule. Où était-il ? Suivant une impulsion, je me remis à courir dans la rue qui partait à droite. Je sentais mon cœur qui battait à la chamade, mes jambes qui étaient prêtes à se dérober à chaque pas. Mais je tenais bon. Je devais le retrouver. Je devais m'expliquer.

Je ne savais où j'étais, ni où j'allais. Je devais le retrouver. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Ne plus voir la déception dans ses yeux. Ne plus avoir l'impression d'être un monstre pour lui. Ne plus être la raison de sa colère. Ne plus sentir mon cœur déchiré par son regard accusateur.

Je le vis. Juste devant moi. Je reconnu sa stature, ses cheveux. Je pouvais deviner la fureur et la déception dans ses yeux, ayant virés au gris orageux. Il marchait vite, comme voulant fuir loin de moi. Cette constatation me fit mal. À bout de souffle, je m'arrêtai, incapable de faire un pas de plus. Prenant une inspiration douloureuse, je criai son nom, priant pour qu'il se retourne.

Il s'arrêta à son tour et se retourna. Je savais ce qu'il voyais; moi, essoufflée, rouge d'avoir couru, les cheveux dans tous les sens et appuyée sur le mur pour ne pas m'écouler. Un spectacle pathétique. Peu m'importait. Il devait cesser de penser cela de moi.

Rassemblant mes dernières forces, j'avançai jusque lui en titubant. Il me rattrapa. Il faisait bien de le faire, je n'aurais pas pu tenir seule sur mes jambes.

« Je ne voulais pas Draco. Je te jure que je ne voulais pas. Il m'a prise par surprise. Je me suis écartée. Je lui ai crié dessus. Je ne voulais pas. Je ne ferais jamais ça. Je te le promet. Ne pense pas que j'en sois capable. » Soufflai-je difficilement.

Je posai ma tête sur son torse, attendant son verdict, espérant son pardon. Il devait me comprendre, il devait me pardonner. Je ne le supporterais pas autrement. Je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'il me croit capable de faire cela, à Sélène ou à quiconque d'autre.

Je le senti soupirer, son souffle faisant voltiger quelques mèches de mes cheveux. Ses mains se posèrent sur mon dos et me caressèrent machinalement.

« Je te crois Mia. Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu puisses réellement faire ça à quelqu'un, mais avec ce que j'ai vu... Mais je te crois. »

Je me détendis brusquement à ses mots, prenant alors conscience que je m'étais totalement crispée et accrochée à lui en attendant sa réponse. Je détachai alors mes mains de sa chemise et levai la tête pour croiser son regard.

Au lieu de ça, mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur ses lèvres. Si attirantes. Difficilement, je m'en détachai et atteignis ses yeux. Leur chaleur me surpris. La lueur qu'ils avaient était impénétrable. Plutôt que de chercher à l'analyser et à réfléchir, je redirigeai mon regard vers ses lèvres. Je m'imaginai poser les miennes dessus, je désirais le faire. J'imaginais qu'il réponde à mon baiser. Je pris conscience de tout son corps, collé au mien. De chacun de ses muscles, contre mes mains. Déboussolée, je cédai à mon envie et approchai mon visage du sien...

o0O0o

« Eh bien Mione » Nous interrompit une voix dure « Je vois qu'effectivement je n'avais aucunes chances, j'arrive un peu tard on dirait... »

Je me tournai brusquement vers le propriétaire de cette voix, mortifiée, pour découvrir un Ron Weasley écumant de rage qui nous regardait comme s'il allait nous tuer sur place. Je me mis à balbutier en me rendant compte de la position dans laquelle il nous avait trouvés...

Draco s'approcha de Ron et le prit par le bras, l'empêchant du même coup de faire éclater sa colère en pleine rue, puis le conduisit dans une ruelle adjacente. Amorphe, je le suivis et acquiesçai quand il me dit de les rejoindre à l'appartement. Puis il transplana avec lui.

J'avais presque embrassé Draco. J'étais quasiment morte de désir de l'embrasser. Merlin, je voulais encore l'embrasser ! Même sans le voir, je revoyais et redessinais ses lèvres dans toute leur perfection et je voulais juste l'embrasser et me perdre dans son baiser...

Machinalement, je portai une main à mes lèvres. J'avais l'impression de sentir encore le souffle de Draco tout contre elle. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer à quel point ce serait merveilleux de réduire l'écart insupportable et de poser ma bouche sur la sienne.

Je me mordis soudainement la langue. J'étais en train de fantasmer sur Draco. J'étais. En train. De fantasmer. Sur Draco ! Draco qui était mon ami, qui me soutenait en ces moments où j'avais besoin de soutien et surtout, qui était avec Ron dans mon appartement. Ils allaient massacrer mon appartement ! Et accessoirement, se battre comme des chiffonniers.

o0O0o

« Non mais vous n'êtes pas bien ! » M'écriai-je en atterrissant dans mon salon et en les découvrant en pleine bagarre « Je ne peux même pas vous laissez seuls deux minutes que vous vous étripez déjà ! »

D'un mouvement de baguette, je les fis voler à travers l'appartement et les regardais d'un air noir. Ron avait déjà le nez cassé alors que Draco arborait un magnifique coquard et avait l'arcade sourcilière en sang.

« Vous êtes deux inconscients ! » Renchéris-je « Vous... »

« Mione, je veux te parler. Sans qu'il ne soit là. » Dit sèchement Ron, désignant Draco.

« Hors de question ! » Répliqua ce dernier.

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Parce que tu... »

« Vos gueules ! » Criai-je, en colère « Vous vous taisez et ne l'ouvrez plus. Vous êtes juste deux parfaits imbéciles incapables de se comporter en adultes ! Alors je vais te parler Ron, dans la cuisine, puis tu partiras. Draco, tu vas dans la salle de bain voir ce que tu peux faire pour ton visage puis tu ranges le salon. » Déclarai-je en sortant de la pièce, suivie par Ron.

o0O0o

« Enlève moi tout de suite ce sourire gagnant de ton visage, ce n'est en rien une victoire sur Draco. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je venais te parler. Mais il semblerait que j'arrive trop tard. Tu dis que je suis un salaud, mais, toi, tu es une belle garce. » Cracha-t-il durement.

J'accusai le coup, clignant des yeux. Formidable, maintenant j'avais le droit aux insultes.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te fais dire ça ? » Demandai-je d'un air faussement calme.

À force de côtoyer Draco, je savais paraître calme, mais là je bouillonnais de fureur.

« Tu m'as dit ne pas vouloir de moi parce que j'étais engagé avec Sélène. En fait, c'est juste que tu t'envoies en l'air avec Malefoy. Une belle garce. Tu me parles de loyauté, mais je ne crois pas que tu sois loyale. »

« Quand bien même je serais avec Draco, ce ne serait en rien une trahison envers vous Ron. Et ce n'est pas le cas, je ne sors pas avec lui, je ne couche pas avec lui ou quoique ce soit que tu imagines. Je ne veux pas de toi parce que je ne t'aime pas, mais parce que tu es un vrai con qui est prêt à abandonner sa fiancée et sa fille pour un souvenir. » Lui assenai-je sans sympathie.

Je le vis blanchir et serrer les poings, retenant sa colère.

« C'est déjà fait. » Dit-il simplement, me foudroyant du regard, avant de transplaner.

o0O0o

Je retournai au salon quelques minutes plus tard, deux tasses de café dans les mains et des milliers de questions dans la tête. Qu'avait-il voulu dire de par sa dernière phrase ? Pourquoi cela sonnait-il comme une menace ?

« Il est parti ? » Demanda Draco alors que je m'asseyais à ses côtés sur le canapé.

« Oui. Ça a encore dégénéré en dispute et il a transplané. » Répondis-je en lui donnant ma tasse de café.

Encore une dispute. J'avais l'impression que mon meilleur ami n'existait plus. Qu'il avait été remplacé par quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas et qui s'avérait être un insupportable et véritable connard.

Fermant les yeux, je me calais contre l'épaule de Draco en retenant un bâillement. J'avais certainement passé une des pires journées qui soit. Pourtant, quasi-endormie contre Draco je me sentais bien. Je me rappelai le baiser qui avait failli avoir lieu. Je me souvins des sensations que j'avais senties, ce besoin presque vital de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, de combler cette espace entre nous. Je me souvenais du désir que j'avais de l'embrasser.

Et de la folie que c'était que de le faire et foutre en l'air notre amitié. J'avais simplement dû réagir ainsi parce que sa présence me manquait. Avec mes retrouvailles avec Ginny et Harry, j'avais passé moins de temps avec lui. Du coup, j'avais dû réagir bêtement juste parce qu'il me manquait un peu. Je passerais plus de temps avec lui et j'arrêterais d'avoir des envies idiotes. Tout irait bien...

« Hum... Dray ? » Marmonnai-je.

« Oui Mia ? »

« Pourquoi vous vous battiez avec Ron ? » Demandai-je, voulant savoir quelle parole avait déclenché le combat.

« Pour rien. »

« Je... Je ne te crois pas. » Terminai-je avant de m'endormir pour de bon, avec juste la sensation de sa main qui me caressait les cheveux et le son de sa voix qui me répondait... Une réponse que je n'entendis pas.

o0O0o

_Ah ah ! Quelle réponse ? Eh ben... Vous saurez pas !_

_Je sais, j'suis méchante. Mais bon, y a pire comme fin, on sait juste pas ce que pourrait bien raconter blondinet..._

_Audace_


	13. On a un petit problème

_Disclaimer : Rien n'a changé et rien ne changera, Harry Potter appartient à la génialissime JKR que l'on applaudit bien fort (enfin, pas trop parce que j'ai mal à la tête) et que l'on remercie de ses superbes bouquins (mais on oublie pas de dire que l'épilogue est nul, sans lui on aurait pu avoir une suite !)_

_Enfin, à moi la petite nhistoire dans cette fanfic et j'ai tous les droits sur le comportement d'El'. Mais on s'en fiche, elle prend de moins en moins d'importance vu que le blond en prend plus._

_Sinon, je déteste ffnet en ce moment. Je ne pouvais pas poster mes chapitres ! Il m'affichait un message comme quoi je devais contacter le support de par email. Sauf que ppur ça, fallait écrire en anglais. Et moi et l'anglais... Je me débrouille sans être bilingue non plus. Donc un peu de retard dans toute cette histoire... enfin, si vous l'avez c'est que j'ai réussi ! _

_Et une dernière chose, oui le Ron de mon histoire est vraiment pas sympa... Je suis loin d'être sa plus grande fan et ça ressort un peu. Mais bon, vous allez le détester encore plus à la fin xD_

o0O0o

_**On a un petit problème**_

o0O0o

Je bougeai un peu et papillonnai des paupières avant de les refermer en soupirant devant la lumière du soleil. J'avais merveilleusement bien dormi et j'avais dû me réveiller parce que j'avais oublié de fermer les volets et que le soleil m'éblouissait. Avec un grognement, je me retournai dans le but de me rendormir... et me cognai sur un T-shirt qui moulait parfaitement de merveilleuses tablettes de chocolats.

Gné ? Qu'est-ce que je faisais là ? Ou plus exactement, que faisais un torse aux magnifiques abdominaux dans mon lit ? Et depuis quand je pensais en terme de « magnifiques abdominaux » moi ?

« Je sais que je suis bien foutu, ce n'est pas la peine de regarder mon abdomen comme si c'était un extraterrestre tant il est splendide... » Fit une voix, coupant court à mes interrogations personnelles.

Je relevai brusquement la tête, risquant le torticolis au passage, et gémit de désespoir.

« Dis moi que je n'ai pas dormi sur toi. » Suppliai-je.

« Oh que si. Tu avais d'ailleurs l'air d'adorer ça si je m'en réfère à tes soupirs de contentement. Je sais, je suis formidable. Je fais même un coussin d'enfer. »

Je laissai tomber ma tête et l'enfouit sur ses genoux.

« Oh non... »

« Tu m'expliques en quoi c'est aussi horrible ? »

« Je... Pourquoi on est toujours sur le canapé ? » Remarquai-je « Tu n'as même pas essayer de me mettre dans mon lit ? Qu'est-ce que ce manque de chevalerie ? » Blaguai-je gentiment. 

« Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas essayé, c'est que je n'ai pas réussi » Commença-t-il avec une lueur dans les yeux qui me fit craindre la fin de sa phrase... « Il faudrait te mettre au régime Mia. »

J'ouvris de grand yeux...

« Nan mais j'y crois pas ! Quel goujat ! Ben pour la peine tient ! » M'exclamai-je en me redressant et m'asseyant totalement sur lui « Je ne suis pas lourde, c'est toi qui n'est pas musclé ! »

Assise face à lui, je le vis lever un sourcil.

« Pas musclé ? Pas musclé ? Dois-je te rappeler que je fais du sport ? Du vrai sport qui muscle. Du sport qui me donne les abdominaux contre lesquels tu as passé la nuit sans te plaindre. Je doute que tu puisses redire quoique ce soit à mes muscles. »

« Je redis ce que je veux à tes muscles ! »

« Oui Mia, tu peux... On sait tous que tu les as décortiqués sous tous les angles, tu les connais bien maintenant les muscles de blondinet. Confortable ton siège ? Oreiller, chaise ? C'est quoi la prochaine ? Lit ? » Demanda El' en entrant dans la pièce pour aller se chercher un café.

Je ronchonnais. Encore des allusions.

« Déjà fais Little Barbie. Où tu crois qu'elle a dormi pour être aussi sympa au réveil ? »

Lâcheur. Serpentard manipulateur. Foutu blond. Ainsi que toutes les insultes qui existaient. Ma sœur n'allait plus me lâcher.

« Vraiment ? Eh ben si ça lui fait cet effet de dormir dans tes bras... Qu'est-ce que ce sera quand elle fera plus qu'y dormir ? » Lâcha-t-elle rapidement avant de partir en courant quand je fis mine de me lever.

Je me laissai retomber sur Draco et cachai ma tête dans son cou.

« Je t'en prie, dis moi que tout ceci n'est qu'un mauvais rêve. Elle ne va plus cesser de m'embêter maintenant. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de me laisser dormir sur toi ? »

« Génial, je suis sympa et on m'en veut, je suis méchant et on m'en veut. N'importe quoi avec toi. »

M'écartant, je croisai son regard boudeur, un peu blessé que j'ai mal pris ses bonnes intentions. Je pris alors un air repentant.

« Désolée ? »

« Ça ne marchera pas. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller pour te déranger et voilà comment tu me remercies. »

« Je m'excuse. »

« Non, ça ne marchera pas. »

« Vraiment ? » Demandai-je, passant alors aux grands yeux suppliants et à l'air de chien battu.

« Ça ne... Foutue Gryffondor. Comme si on pouvait résister à une tête pareille. » Maugréa-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, un sourire étincelant remplaça bien vite l'air abattu et je me replaçai confortablement sur mon oreiller/coussin/fauteuil/lit attitré.

« Tu deviens trop douée en manipulation. » Se désola-t-il.

« Moui, vois ce que ta félonie Serpentardesque fait de moi ! » Ris-je.

« Ne reporte pas toute la faute sur moi ! »

« Pourtant, c'est totalement ta faute. Je passe beaucoup trop de temps en ta compagnie. »

« Et le pire, c'est que tu ne nies même pas me manipuler... »

« Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Ce serait pas drôle. »

« Désespérante. »

« Mais non... Juste un peu chiante. »

« Un peu ? »

« Oui, juste un peu. Je te jure que je peux faire pire. Je te montre si tu veux. »

« Non, je m'en passerais. Je tiens à la vie. »

« Normal, tu passes ta vie avec moi, ça lui donne forcément de la valeur. »

« Mia... Tu passes définitivement trop de temps avec moi. »

« Je sais. »

« C'est moi le narcissique de l'histoire, évite de me voler mon rôle. »

« Pauvre petit Draco. » Compatis-je « Tu veux une gourmandise pour te consoler ? »

J'entendis El' rentrer de nouveau dans la pièce, ramenant sa tasse. Elle avait un don du timing, c'était fou. Je fermai les yeux et me préparais à ses sarcasmes.

« Euh... Mione ? »

o0O0o

Je me pétrifiai. Ah non. Ça, c'était pire que ma sœur. Bon, ce n'était qu'une hallucination auditive. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'Harry soit dans mon salon. Je n'avais pas entendu sa voix ; ça devait être une hallucination. Je me retournai doucement, croisant le regard amusé de Draco qui me disait que ce n'était pas une hallucination. Ou si s'en était une, elle était aussi visuelle.

Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter un tel châtiment ? Je me relevai des genoux de Draco et m'approchai d'Harry, qui semblait être totalement paralysé.

« Harry ? »

Je m'approchai et bougeai ma main devant ses yeux, ne parvenant pas à le faire bouger. Ah oui, vraiment paralysé. Merlin, pourquoi les gens devaient-ils toujours arriver derrière moi au mauvais moment ? Je devais vraiment faire installer un système anti-transplanage.

« Harry ? »

Toujours pas de réaction. Je me tournai vers Drago, qui me lança un regard amusé qui signifiait clairement que je n'obtiendrais aucune aide de sa part. Aux grands mots les grands remèdes.

« HARRY ! » M'écriai-je alors à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

Bondissant, il recula de plusieurs mètres en me regardant d'un air terrifié.

« Mione ! T'es folle ! »

« Tu ne réagissais pas, je devais bien faire quelque chose. »

« Tu aurais pu être un peu plus délicate ! » Bougonna-t-il en se frottant l'oreille.

« Mouais, peut être. Toujours est-il que ma méthode a marché. »

Il me fusilla de ses yeux émeraudes. Bon, d'accord crier aussi près de ses tympans n'était pas de première nécessité, mais je devais bien le faire bouger !

« Bon, tu voulais quoi ? » Repris-je. 

« Urmf » Grommela-t-il « Ginny veut que tu viennes à la maison. On a un petit problème et elle s'est dit que ta capacité d'empathie pourrait aider. Moi, je me dis plutôt que tu as totalement perdu cette foutue capacité. J'ai failli perdre l'ouïe. »

« Chochotte. Pourquoi veut-elle que je vienne ? Quoi comme problème ? »

« Problème du genre important. Qui mérite que je t'arrache des bras de Draco. »

« Enlève moi tout de suite cet air de ton visage. Je vais me changer et je reviens. Toi, » Ajoutai-je en me tournant vers le blond, qui ne semblait pas décidé à bouger de sa place où il observait le spectacle « Rentre chez toi. Sans discuter. »

« Tyran. Et si je veux aider à régler ce problème urgent qui t'arrache de mes bras ? »

« Tu rentres quand même chez toi pour te changer et nous retrouve là-bas. Tout de suite ! » Ordonnai-je en le voyant prêt à discuter.

Bougonnant un peu, il s'exécuta quand même sous le regard goguenard d'Harry. Je me tournai vers ce dernier, un peu furieuse.

« Toi, arrête de mourir de rire et dit moi ce qui me retiens de te tuer ? Ça va pas avec tes allusions idiotes ? »

« Tu ne vas pas me tuer parce que tu as un problème qui t'attend et que tu n'aurais pas le temps de cacher mon corps et mes allusions vont très bien et sont parfaitement justifiées. Je suis d'ailleurs celui qui a le droit de poser des questions. Toi et Dray ? » Questionna-t-il.

« Moi et Dray rien du tout. Maintenant tient-toi tranquille. Je reviens. » Déclarai-je en le frappant avant de sortir de la pièce.

o0O0o

« Mais puisque je te dis qu'il n'y a rien ! » M'exclamai-je alors que nous arrivâmes devant le Terrier.

« Enfin Mione, je te trouve dans ses bras à trois centimètres de l'embrasser et lui faisant une proposition aguicheuse. Il y a forcément quelque chose ! »

« On s'est endormis sur ce canapé et on en a pas bougé en nous réveillant et je blaguai. C'est juste que tu es arrivé au mauvais moment. »

« Je préfère être arrivé à ce moment là qu'après... Moi j'dis qu'il y a plus que tu me le dis. » Dit-il d'un air soupçonneux.

« Harry... Tu es désespérant. Enfin, c'est quoi ce fameux problème ? » Demandai-je en me mettant à avancer. J'étais quand même là pour aider à résoudre un problème, pas pour me battre avec mon meilleur ami qui m'inventait -pour ne pas changer dans mon entourage- une idylle avec Draco.

« Ah oui... Je suis bien d'accord avec Ginny, tu vas pouvoir aider. » Déclara-t-il en nous faisant entrer.

« Si tu ne me dis pas quel est le problème, je risque pas de faire grand chose Harry. »

« Hum, oui. À vrai dire, je suis vraiment mal à l'aise. Je n'ai jamais réellement sympathisé avec Sélène, mais Ginny si. Et même si elle n'est pas ma meilleure amie, Ron a vraiment agi n'importe comment. Je ne comprend pas, ça ne lui ressemble tellement pas... »

« Ron ? » Soufflai-je, craignant le pire et ouvrant la porte du salon.

« Ce salaud m'a quittée ! Il en aime une autre ! » S'écria une Sélène enceinte jusqu'aux yeux avant de s'écrouler en larmes dans les bras de Ginny.

o0O0o

Je me pétrifiai sur le seuil de la pièce. Non, non et non. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait cette connerie. Merlin, non.

Je m'écartai lorsque Harry voulu rentrer dans le salon mais restai près de la porte à chercher le moindre signe qui me prouverait que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise -très mauvaise- blague.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir quitté sa fiancée, enceinte de huit mois, juste à cause de moi et de ce qu'il croyait ressentir. Il. ne. Pouvait. Pas !

Je m'avançai finalement et me laissai tomber dans un fauteuil. Que Merlin me vienne en aide. Je senti le regard de Ginny se poser sur moi tandis qu'elle continuait de calmer Sélène. Que Merlin me vienne en aide.

« Mione... » S'éleva alors la voix de ma meilleure amie « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

« Je... » Je relevai alors la tête et croisai le regard intrigué de Sélène « Ron t'a quittée pour moi. »

Le silence se fit. Je vis les expressions de chacun, toutes plus douloureuses les unes que les autres. La déception de Ginny. Les interrogations d'Harry. La colère de Sélène. Les doutes des deux premiers, qui me pensaient vraiment capable de faire cela. La colère de la dernière, parfaitement justifiée mais tellement meurtrière.

« Je suis désolée Sélène. »

« Tu... Tu sors avec Ron ? » S'écria-t-elle, quasi-hystérique.

« Non ! Non, bien sûr que non ! » M'exclamai-je.

« Alors, pourquoi m'a-t-il quittée ? » Demanda-t-elle, redevenue dangereusement calme.

« Il... Il veut que l'on se mette ensemble. »

« Tu es la salope pour laquelle il me lâche ? »

« Non ! » Frémis-je sous l'insulte « Je ne vais pas sortir avec lui ! Je lui ai dit que je ne le ferais pas ! Je lui ai dit de ne pas foutre en l'air votre relation parce que je ne l'aimais pas ! J'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour que cela n'arrive pas. » Soufflai-je en guise d'explications.

« Tu es celle à cause de qui je me retrouve seule avec bientôt un morveux sur les bras ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Je m'apprêtai à me défendre à nouveau, puisqu'elle ne semblait pas avoir écouté un seul de mes mots, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Machinalement, je me retournai pour voir qui arrivait. Alors que cette personne allait pénétrer dans la pièce, je senti un poids sur mes épaules et basculai en avant. Je tentai de mettre mes bras afin d'amortir ma chute mais je n'eus pas le temps. Ma tête heurta quelque chose, je m'écroulai sur le tapis et perdis conscience.

o0O0o

_Euh... ? On ne blesse pas l'auteur ! C'est pas de sa faute si le chapitre se fini comme ça ! C'est la faute du poids sur ses épaules. Mais qui ça peut bien être ? Je sais ! Pattenrond ! Oui bon, non. Pattenrond a eu le temps de passer les quatre pattes à gauche pendant les dix années de disparition d'Hermione. Mais bon, ça se tenait. Comment ça pas du tout ? Ben si vous avez une meilleure idée... J'm'en fiche ! Moi je sais ^^_

_Audace, qui adore les fins comme ça, même si c'est pas de sa faute... ou si peu_


	14. Le noir et le silence

_Disclaimer : est-ce bien nécessaire ? Le premier qui ne sait pas qui est l'auteur d'HP, je le trucide pour inculture majeure, donc inutile de vous le dire. Rien est à moi, sauf quelques petites choses. Et comme vous savez tous qui a écrit Harry Potter et que vous connaissez l'histoire par cœur, vous êtes parfaitement capables de rendre à JKR ce qui appartient à JKR et de laisser à Audace les miettes qui sont à elle. Hein que vous en êtes capables ? *Regard méchant* _

_Bon, voilà la suite. J'étais bien fière de ma fin de la semaine dernière, mais je pouvais quand même pas laisser ça comme ça. Donc vilà ce qui se passe.._

o0O0o

_**Le noir & le silence**_

o0O0o

Le noir. Noir presque total. Quelques touches de couleurs aveuglantes. Le silence. Silence total. Soudainement déchiré. Un cri. Des mots. Des paroles agressives que je n'entendais pas.

J'avais juste mal. Je clignai des paupières, tentant de faire disparaître les étincelles qui me brûlaient les yeux. Juste la souffrance. J'entendais ces cris, venant de je ne savais où. J'entendais et le bruit me détruisait. Mon mal de tête enflait, alors que le noir disparaissait peu à peu, bien que pas complètement, laissant apparaître un salon aux couleurs trop vives pour mes yeux douloureux et un visage inquiet.

Je vis Ginny parler, ses lèvres bougeant. Je ne compris pas. J'entendais juste ces cris, cette rumeur incessante qui me donnait l'impression que ma tête allait exploser. J'amorçai un mouvement pour me lever et senti mes jambes se dérober sous moi, me faisant m'écraser lamentablement sur le sol que je venais de quitter.

Ma chute dû faire du bruit, puisque apparurent deux autres personnes dans mon champ de vision, plus que réduit par ma précédente perte de conscience. Je vis Drago se précipiter vers moi, un air d'extrême soulagement inscrit sur son visage, alors que Sélène restait en arrière, semblant se sentir coupable et qu'Harry la faisait s'asseoir.

À nouveau, Ginny essaya de me parler alors que Drago faisait de même, mais, si le vacarme insoutenable s'était éteint, je n'entendais toujours rien. Je secouai la tête pour tenter de leur faire comprendre que mon mutisme n'était pas volontaire, mais ce mouvement raviva ma douleur. Je senti plus que je n'entendis un gémissement s'échapper de mes lèvres tandis que je portai mes mains sur mes tempes, dans une tentative vaine de faire diminuer mon mal.

Dans le brouillard qui m'entourait, je senti deux personnes me faire m'allonger puis une paire de mains froides se posa sur mon crâne et faisait peu à peu refluer la douleur en le massant délicatement. Je me laissai aller à cette douce caresse grâce à laquelle je ne ressentais plus la souffrance. De nouveau, un soupir m'échappa, mais cette fois-ci pas de déplaisir. Les mains qui me tenait la tête frissonnèrent, créant en moi un écho étrange.

J'ouvris doucement les yeux et croisai sans surprise un regard gris. Une part de mon esprit assimila le fait que pour me masser, il s'était agenouillé et avait posé ma tête sur ses jambes pliées. Une autre remarqua que Sélène était toujours prostrée dans un coin de la pièce, dévorée par la prise de conscience de son acte. Un troisième remarqua l'absence de Ginny et Harry. Mon esprit assimila, mais ce n'était que secondaire. Je le sus, sans le voir. Je ne voyais que ces deux yeux gris éclairé par l'inquiétude. Juste ces deux étoiles, où je voulais à tout prix voir disparaître cette inquiétude et à la place y mettre le bonheur. Juste deux morceaux d'infini, où j'avais l'impression que je pourrais me perdre définitivement...

Ignorant la petite voix qui me disait qu'il était trop tard pour m'en inquiéter, je cherchai la force de détacher mon regard du sien. Sans la trouver. Mes yeux semblaient aimantés aux siens, incapables de les quitter. J'avais le sentiment que ma place était là, presque collée à lui. J'avais le sentiment que rien d'autre n'avait d'importance d'autre que sa présence, à mes côtés. Je sentais que, s'il partait, je n'y survivrais pas.

C'est comme ça que je compris.

Aussi fou que ce soit.

Aussi folle que je sois.

_Je l'aimais_

Tellement que mon cœur se déchirait en le voyant et en sachant que je n'étais que son amie pour lui.

_Je l'aimais_

Tellement que je voulais juste arrêter le temps et passer ma vie sur ses genoux, contre lui. À ma place.

_Je l'aimais_

Tellement qu'il m'était inconcevable de m'écarter de lui.

_Je l'aimais_

Plus que je ne le devrais, peut-être.

_Je l'aimais_

Au point de vouloir pleurer en sachant que ce ne serait jamais réciproque.

_Je l'aimais_

Au point d'être incapable de me détacher de lui, alors que je savais parfaitement que je me perdais moi-même.

_Je l'aimais_

Trop, sûrement.

o0O0o

Je ne sais combien de temps passa. Des heures. Des minutes. Ou même quelques secondes. Un moment, à la fois trop court et éternel. Un moment d'immobilité. Un échange silencieux. J'avais compris. J'avais aussi renoncé, avant même d'avoir essayé. Je l'aimais, mais lui ne m'aimait pas. J'étais son amie.

Je m'en contenterais. Je me contenterais de sa présence. De ses sourires. De ses remarques faussement méchantes. De son bonheur. Même si c'était avec une autre... Qu'il soit heureux. Même si ça devait me tuer à petit feu.

Puis il leva sa main et la posa sur ma joue. Un geste d'une tendresse effarante. Un geste qui me détruisit un peu plus. Je me contenterais de son amitié. Malgré ma douleur, je saurais m'en satisfaire. Parce que, pire encore que de passer mon temps à ses côtés et d'en souffrir, je ne pourrais supporter d'être rejetée.

Malgré mes braves résolutions, une larme m'échappa. Une larme solitaire. Seule marque visible de la décision intérieure et déchirante que j'avais prise. Une larme de résignation. Une larme d'adieu, à cette utopie que je n'avais pas voulu effleurer. Une larme, pour renoncer à son amour.

Je réussi enfin à me soustraire en son regard en fermant les yeux. Je senti la larme tracer son sillon le long de ma joue. Je senti la main de Drago se déplacer et la sécher, comme s'il voulait par ce geste m'enlever ma douleur. Pour cela, c'était trop tard. Le mal était fait, la douleur présente.

D'un seul coup, l'atmosphère changea brutalement. Il écarta sa main et se releva, plaçant un coussin sous ma tête. J'eus l'impression que la pièce se refroidissait, sa présence et sa chaleur me manquant déjà.

J'ouvris les yeux pour voir ce qui avait engendré ses mouvements et croisai le regard de Sélène, qui me demandait silencieusement pardon. Je lui adressai un faible sourire. Je ne lui en voulais pas. Sa réaction était peut être excessive, mais je savais désormais que, pour Draco, je serais capable de faire pire. Alors je ne lui en voulais pas.

Je vis que Ginny et Harry étaient revenus, accompagnés d'un homme que j'avais l'impression de connaître, mais mon état à demi-comateuse (pas vraiment arrangé par ma révélation subite) ne m'aidait à pas à retrouver son prénom.

Je les regardai parlementer quelques minutes et observai du coin de l'œil Draco qui s'énervait de leur inaction, puis le jeune homme s'approcha de moi et se mit à m'observer en palpant mon crâne sous toutes les coutures, lançant un regard amusé que je ne compris pas à Draco.

Il me jeta quelques sorts, je compris alors qu'il était Médicomage, puis se retourna pour parler à Harry et Ginny. Particulièrement frustrée de ne rien comprendre à ce qui me concernai sûrement, je fis une seconde tentative pour me relever...

Qui échoua autant que la première, vu qu'à peine me fus-je tenue sur mes pieds que je chancelai. Je me serais cassé la gueule pour la troisième fois de la journée si une paire de bras ne m'avait pas retenue pour m'asseoir de force dans un fauteuil.

Alors que je tentai de lire sur leurs lèvres -sans vraiment y réussir, avouons-le- je vis Molly rentrer. Je n'avais même pas remarqué son absence de sa propre maison. Ils durent s'expliquer, puisque Molly posa sur moi un regard compatissant et disparu dans la cuisine avant de revenir avec un café qu'elle me mit dans les mains et un plateau de biscuits...

Avec, comme d'habitude, assez pour nourrir un régiment. Sous son regard autoritaire, je me forçai à grignoter, sachant pertinemment que si je ne le faisais pas, elle était capable de m'immobiliser et de me donner la béquée.

Je me forçai à manger, je me forçai à lui sourire pour lui dire que je n'avais plus faim. En vérité, je n'avais pas faim avant. Je ne me sentais pas mieux d'avoir mangé, je ne me sentais pas mieux tout court. Je n'entendais toujours rien. C'était cela le pire. Ce silence, alors que les gens autour de moi s'activaient.

J'étais comme déconnectée. Comme dans un autre monde. Un monde où se silence m'obligeai à me recentrer sur moi-même, à penser à moi. Ce que je ne voulais pas faire. Penser à moi m'amènerait à penser à mon amour. Je ne voulais pas me faire encore plus mal.

Je fermai les yeux et reposai ma tête sur l'arrière du fauteuil, acte dérisoire pour essayer de ne plus penser. Soudainement, deux mains virent se poser sur mes joues et deux lacs gris voilés d'inquiétude m'interrogèrent lorsque j'ouvris les yeux. Je souris doucement en comprenant qu'il avait du prendre mon geste de lassitude pour de la douleur et hochai négativement la tête pour lui faire comprendre que j'allais bien.. Physiquement du moins et si l'on exceptait ma surdité due à ma chute.

Malheureusement pour moi, il ne pris pas mon hochement de tête pour ce qu'il signifiait et l'inquiétude laissa place à la colère avant qu'il ne se tourne vers Sélène et ne se mette à l'invectiver violemment, de ce que je pouvais en comprendre.

Je m'apprêtai à me lever pour l'arrêter lorsque le Médicomage se plaça devant moi, me montrant silencieusement Harry et Ginny qui tentaient déjà de calmer Drago, et qu'il me donna un morceau de papier.

_J'ai peut être une idée pour te soigner._

_Je ne suis pas certain que cela fonctionne, mais que cela le fasse ou pas ce sera douloureux. Très douloureux._

_Es-tu d'accord ?_

Je relevai la tête vers cette homme -que je devais connaître plus que je ne m'en souvenais puisqu'il me tutoyait- et acquiesçai d'un mouvement de tête. Même si c'était douloureux, je voulais retrouver l'ouïe.

Il sorti de nouveau sa baguette et la pointa sur ma tempe. Il articula quelque chose et s'éloigna de moi, me regardant comme si j'allais mourir sur place.

Je lui lançai un coup d'œil d'interrogation. Ne m'avait-il pas dit que ce serait douloureux ?

Draco se retourna, semblant surpris par quelque chose. Son regard se fit soupçonneux sur le Médicomage puis se reposa sur moi. Je tentai de prendre un air d'innocence parfaite... Et dû échouer vu qu'il n'en paru que plus méfiant.

Sous les yeux des deux hommes, j'attendis. Ou la douleur, ou le retour des sons. Rien ne venait. De nouveau, j'interrogeai du regard le Médicomage qui haussa les épaules d'impuissance.

Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas m'aider, je soutins le regard de Draco. Cette fausse joute me donnait une raison parfaite de m'y plonger à nouveau. De voir ces éclats grisés me contempler. D'observer les doux changements de couleurs qui s'y opéraient. Comment le gris s'adoucissait un peu lorsqu'on s'éloignait de ses pupilles. Comment il réussissait à garder un regard de fer tout en y laissant transparaître sa tendresse. Son amitié.

De nouveau, je fermai les yeux. Je pouvais y faire face. Je pouvais le supporter. Même si ses actes et son inquiétude pour moi, purement amicaux, me faisaient plus de mal que de bien. Je saurais le supporter. M'en contenter. Entre ça et rien, le choix était vite fait. Même si mon cœur en saignait...

Soudainement, la douleur s'accentua. Je compris alors qu'il y avait plus que mon mal psychologique et rouvris des yeux affolés. Draco engueulait le Médicomage. Harry et Ginny s'occupait de Sélène qui semblait totalement dépassée par les événements.

Personne ne me regardait. Personne ne voyait que je souffrais. J'ouvris la bouche pour dire n'importe quoi, attirer l'attention sur moi. Je ne pu articuler un son. L'air me manqua, se raréfiant. Mes yeux papillonnèrent.

Que quelqu'un me regarde. Que quelqu'un me voit.

Mes mains agrippèrent les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Je tentai de me lever mais mes jambes ne m'obéirent pas. Ma vue se troubla. Les objets me semblèrent flous, les détails disparurent. Je serrai un peu plus fort le siège. « Mes phalanges devaient être blanches » fut ma dernière pensée. Mes yeux se révulsèrent. Mon corps s'arqua brutalement, me démembrant presque et faisant enfin se tourner les autres. Je vis leurs regards se poser sur moi. Je devinai la panique les envahir. Puis revint le noir.

o0O0o

« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Putain ! Tu vas te bouger oui ou merde Blaise ? Je te jure que... » Cria un voix.

J'ouvris rapidement mes yeux. J'entendais. J'entendais la voix de Draco. Merveilleux ! Même s'il était loin d'être super raffiné; j'entendais !

Puis j'analysais. Draco était en train d'engueuler proprement Blaise -le Médicomage, maintenant ça me revenait. Je voulu sauter sur mes pieds pour le faire arrêter et me retint au dernier moment, pensant que mon corps ne supporterait pas. À la place, je m'assis et observai autour de moi. Draco était bel et bien en train de crier sur Blaise... Ah non, en fait il cria sur Blaise et Sélène. Harry et Ginny faisaient tout leur possible pour le calmer... Soit pas grand chose. Molly semblait être ressortie puisque je savais qu'elle n'aurait jamais laissé faire ça dans sa maison.

Titubante, je me levai et allai me placer devant Draco. Il s'arrêta de parler subitement et plongea de nouveau ses yeux dans les miens.

Je n'avais jamais cru qu'on puisse réellement se perdre dans un regard. J'avais tord. Son regard m'ensorcelait. Son inquiétude me ravissait. Les étincelles de peur -peur de quoi ? Je l'ignorais- m'enchantaient. Il me faisait oublier. Oublier le monde autour. Il n'y avait plus que lui et moi. Je m'arrêtai de respirer en prenant conscience de combien nous étions proches, moi à quelques centimètres de lui, lui baissant la tête vers moi.

De nouveau, comme à peine une journée auparavant, ses lèvres m'attirèrent. De nouveau, le besoin de l'embrasser m'apparut vital. Alors que j'allais y répondre, je sursautai promptement et fis un pas en arrière. J'avais dit pouvoir me contenter de ce que j'avais, ne rien faire pour le perdre.

Je trébuchai et m'écroulai en arrière. Deux mains me rattrapèrent et Blaise me retourna vers lui avant de se mettre à m'observer sans un mot.

« Tu entends, tu vois. Tu te sens bien ? » Demanda-t-il « Maux de tête ? Vertiges ? »

« Non... » Réussis-je à placer difficilement entre deux de ses propositions.

Il me jeta de nouveau un sort et paru satisfait du résultat.

« Bien, tu n'as plus rien. Du repos et tu iras mieux. Je vais devoir y aller Ginny, j'ai encore des patients à voir. Je ne peux pas me permettre de les laisser en plan des heures juste pour toi. » Dit-il en se tournant « Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais retourner à Sainte-Mangouste. »

J'entendis Ginny commencer à argumenter pour le faire rester encore quelques minutes mais décrochai de la conversation. D'après elle, son travail le prenait trop et ils ne se voyaient pas assez. J'avais l'étrange sentiment que quelque chose clochait. Je m'assis et cherchai quoi.

Drago me couvait des yeux, avec assez d'insistance pour me mettre mal à l'aise, Harry soutenait silencieusement Ginny qui tentait d'obliger Blaise à rester. Où était Sélène ?

Je me relevai. Avant que je ne m'interpose, elle se tenait derrière moi, près de la table. Je m'approchai. Me mis à courir.

« Merde ! » Annonçai-je d'une voix blanche et trouvant Sélène étendue au sol « Blaise, amène-toi. Sélène est en train d'accoucher. »

o0O0o

_C'est moins pire quand même pour une fin non ? J'ai pas été sadique sur ce coup...  
_

_Enfin, puisque je sais pas quoi dire (et qu'il faut que j'aille bosser mes maths pour mes deux heures de DS de mardi.. Joie... Et mon français pour mon oral blanc de jeudi... Immense gaité... Quelqu'un n'aurait pas une corde à me prêter ? Je demanderais à ce qu'elle vous soit rendue une fois morte) je vais en profiter pour vous dire que cette fic s'arrêtera au chapitre 16.. Donc qu'il en reste pas beaucoup quoi. Deux précisément pour les plus nuls en maths, mais je pense pas que la précision soit nécessaire quand même. Après ça, je vais me consacrer à une idée de Drarry._

_Audace, qui est déjà morte à l'avance pour la semaine qui va arriver... Maths et Français... Y a quelqu'un qui veut ma mort au lycée_


	15. Beaucoup trop beau pour que ça dure

_Disclaimer : Donnez moi une seule raison pour que ça ait changé... Non, Harry Potter ne m'appartient toujours pas. Tout cet univers fabuleux, ces personnages attachants (et miam miam!) et ces sortilèges loufoques ne sont pas à moi, pas plus que la somme colossale d'argent engrangée par la vente des sept tomes, les adaptations cinématographiques et les nombreux jeux inventés sur la base du livre. Après cette merveilleuse énumération (j'ai passé mon oral blanc du bac de français hier, j'ai encore quelques restes de contamination sur moi) je dirais juste que je ne veux même pas pensé à la fortune qu'elle doit avoir. À vous dégouter de passer votre vie à bosser tandis que des gens font des bouquins tellement géniaux qu'ils deviennent riches comme Crésus... J'veux avoir une idée révolutionnaire et pondre un bouquin au succès interplanétaire !_

_M'enfin, suite à ce joli disclaimer, je vais vous annoncer qu'encore une fois, je me fais sadique de service (sadique !) et que la fin de ce chapitre est telle que vous allez me détester. Libre à vous de le lire cette semaine ou d'attendre vendredi prochain pour avoir la suite avant de vous jeter dans la lecture de mon humble chapter._

o0O0o

_**Beaucoup trop beau pour que ça dure**_

o0O0o

Accompagnée de Ginny ( quoiqu'un peu plus rapide qu'elle vu que je n'étais pas enceinte ), je me précipitai sur Blaise qui sortait de la salle de l'hôpital où ils avaient emmené Sélène à notre arrivée.

Alors que la rousse se mettait à le harceler de questions, je m'approchai de la pièce qu'il venait de quitter et cherchais à apercevoir quelque chose par l'entrebâillement. De toutes côtés, je voyais des gens s'activer autour d'une table. Je me refusais à penser qu'il pouvait s'agir de Sélène, allongée dessus, tant les couvertures étaient maculées de sang. Soudainement, une forme imposante se plaça devant la faible ouverture de la porte et je croisai un regard dur avant que l'infirmière ne me claque la porte au nez. Au sens littéral. Je me massais le nez en pestant contre les infirmières qui n'avaient pas assez de patients et blessaient les gens pour en avoir d'autres.

Derrière moi, Ginny s'arrêta de parler pour reprendre son souffle et Blaise pu enfin lui répondre et lui dire qu'il ne savait pas grand chose, s'étant fait virer puisqu'il n'était pas Gynécomage.

« Quoi ? » S'exclama-t-elle « Mais tu peux pas rentrer ? Ou chercher à soutirer des infos en draguant une infirmière je sais pas moi ! Ou juste faire jouer de ton titre de Médicomage pour en avoir ! À quoi ça sert de te bouffer presque dix ans d'études si tu peux même pas être au courant quand il se passe quelque chose ? Même si c'est pas dans ton service ! Et puis... »

« Ginny, tais-toi. » La coupa-t-il.

« …. » Fit-elle, outrée, en le regardant avec des grands yeux.

« Tu es aussi enceinte. T'exciter comme ça n'est pas bon pour ta fille. On ne peut rien savoir alors trouve toi un siège et attendons. Parti comme c'est, on en a pour un bout de temps. »

« Un bout de temps ? Comment ça ? »

« Ginny ! Arrête de t'exciter ou je te lance un _Stupefix_ et te colle sur une chaise. Un bout de temps car d'après moi, Sélène est en train d'accoucher. »

« Mais c'est beaucoup trop tôt ! Enfin... »

« Ginny. » Menaça-t-il.

« Oui, oui. Rabat-joie. » Maugréa-t-elle en allant s'asseoir sur un fauteuil proche et en le fusillant des yeux.

Je secouai la tête devant tant de gamineries puis me plantai devant la porte pour attendre.

o0O0o

« Tu sais Hermione, bien que je sache que tu es particulièrement douée en magie, je doute que tu réussisses à l'ouvrir par la seule force de ton regard. »

Je me retournai et croisai les yeux moqueurs du noir.

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller t'asseoir aussi. » Reprit-il.

« Je ne suis pas enceinte. »

« Pas que je sache, effectivement. Il n'empêche que rester plantée devant cette porte ne changera rien. Alors va t'asseoir à côté de Ginny et change lui les idées afin d'éviter qu'elle ne fasse une crise de stress dangereuse pour son bébé. Tu ne voudrais pas ça n'est-ce pas ? » Ajouta-t-il.

Je l'assassinai du regard. Serpentard de malheur. Manipulateur. Avec des arguments comme ça, j'étais forcée d'aller m'asseoir. Je passai à côté de lui, sans me gêner pour le traiter de tout les nom (étrangement, le « espèce de Serpentard manipulateur juste bon à envoyer se faire damner » ne semblait pas le déranger plus que ça, réussissant tout juste à le faire sourire ) et me laissai tomber dans le siège à côté de mon amie.

« Il est chiant hein ? » Demanda-t-elle en tentant vainement de camoufler son inquiétude.

« Très. » Répondis-je sur le même ton ( on m'avait souvent dit que j'étais un peu maso. Preuve en est : je m'inquiétais pour Sélène alors qu'elle m'en voulait à mort ) « Je me demanda comment tu fais pour le supporter. »

« C'est l'un des avantages de son job, on ne le voit pas trop souvent. » Dit-elle, contredisant ses précédentes paroles « Et puis, tu peux parler toi. Tu vois Dray tous les jours ou presque depuis trois moi. Tu es maso. »

Et de une de plus à le penser. Avec ça, j'allais vraiment virer masochiste moi, à être influencée comme ça. Dire que c'était mes ami(e)s...

« Comme toujours, on parle de moi. » S'exclama ledit blond en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

« Comme toujours dans tes rêves oui. On était en train de nous plaindre de ta compagnie insupportable. » Répondis-je.

« L'ironie ne vous va pas mesdames. Tout le monde sait que ma compagnie est trop merveilleuse pour que l'on s'en plaigne. » Répliqua-t-il.

Alors que Ginny enchaînait sur une réponse bien acide, je décrochai, fatiguée. Ils étaient peut être de ces gens à parler de tout et de rien quand ils étaient inquiets, mais moi pas. J'étais plutôt de celles qui se bouffaient les ongles jusqu'aux sang, voire même jusqu'aux phalanges. Ce que je commençai justement à faire sur le champ en me rendant compte que mes mains n'avaient pas encore subit les assauts de mes dents.

« Arrête ça tout de suite Mia. » Fit El' en s'écroulant assez peu élégamment sur le siège à côté de Dray « Comment tu veux que je te fasse une manucure si tu n'as plus d'ongles ? »

« Je ne veux pas que tu m'en fasses alors je peux continuer à me les manger. » Assenai-je en lui jetant un regard noir.

« Blondinet, tu n'aurais pas un sort pour lui attacher les mains loin de ses dents ? » Questionna-t-elle, coupant Ginny et Draco en plein milieu de leur dialogue sur l'unicité et la nécessite du blond.

« Non, j'ai pas, little Barbie. » Répondit-il, mentant effrontément selon moi puisque l'on avait étudié un Sortilège qui aurait été parfait en cinquième année, au mois de Décembre selon mes souvenirs.

« T'es sûr ? » Demanda-t-elle en affichant un sourire qui me fit craindre le pire.

« Sûr oui. »

Faut croire que j'étais la seule à avoir jamais écouté en cours de Sortilège. Je captais le regard qui s'échangea entre la rousse et ma sœur. Qu'est-ce qu'elles mijotaient ?

« Dans ce cas, puisque la magie ne peut pas t'aider, faudrait que tu l'empêches de se manger les ongles autrement. C'est très mauvais pour elle de faire ça. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on doive lui enlever l'appendice quand même ? »

« L'appen-quoi ? Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse moi. »

« Oh Dray, mais enfin. Ne nous fait pas croire que tu ne peux pas aider. Tu viens de me dire que tu pouvais tout faire et que c'est ce qui faisait qu'on avait toujours besoin de toi. » Ajouta Ginny.

« Bon, vous pourriez arrêter vos conversations débiles là. Je vous signale que Sélène va probablement très mal de l'autre côté de cette porte et que vos gamineries n'aideront en rien. »

« Te manger les ongles jusqu'à ne plus avoir de doigts n'aidera pas non plus Mia. On ne peut rien pour Sélène, alors on attend ici. Pour tes mains par contre, Dray peut aider. »

« Et comment ? » Intervint celui-ci.

« Mais en occupant sa bouche voyons Dray ! Quel naïf tu fais. Tu l'embrasses et comme ça, elle ne peut plus se manger les doigts ! » Expliqua El' avec l'air de quelqu'un qui a beaucoup réfléchi à la question... et qu'on a envie de tuer pour ça.

« El' ! Vous ne pourriez pas être un peu sérieuses ? » M'exclamai-je, en colère « Vous n'avez pas honte d'agir ainsi alors que d'autres souffrent ? Nous sommes dans un hôpital par Merlin ! »

« Justement Mia. » Commença El', du ton calme qui m'énervait tout le temps « Des gens souffrent. Qu'on soit silencieux ou bruyant ne changera rien pour eux. Cependant, le fait d'être un minimum joyeux leur épargne de voir des personnes avec des têtes d'enterrement à longueur de journée. Je pense que, quand tu souffres, tu ne tiens pas vraiment à ce que les gens autour de toi soient tous compatissants, gentils et souffrent avec toi. Tu veux juste que ça passe pour pouvoir être heureux. »

« El', tu te mettras à la psychologie quand ça ne sera pas contre moi ok. Maintenant, vous cesser vos gamineries. »

« Non. Tu cesses de te ronger les ongles ou je suis sûre que je trouverais un moyen pour que tu arrêtes. Un moyen bien moins plaisant que de te faire embrasser par Dray. » Termina-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

« El', arrêtes donc d'embêter autant Mione. » Interrompit soudainement Ginny.

Je lui lançai un regard emplit de mille remerciements, qu'on me sauve de ma sœur !

« Après tout... » Reprit-elle alors, son sourire faisant alors écho à celui d'El' « à force de la taquiner ainsi tu ne fais que t'attirer des regards noirs. Imagine un peu qu'elle réussisse à te faire taire juste en te regardant ! »

« Merlin tout puissant, sauvez-moi... » Me lamentai-je, sous les yeux amusés de mes deux tortionnaires et ceux blasés de Draco, qui ne réagissait même plus.

« Ben alors Mione, encore en train de te faire martyriser ? » Demanda Harry en arrivant subitement « Comment va-t-elle ? » Enchaîna-t-il.

« Enfin quelqu'un qui s'en préoccupe. » Soupirai-je « On ne sait pas. On n'a le droit de rien savoir alors on attend. Enfin, j'attends et les hurluberlus à mes côtés font n'importe quoi. »

« Envie d'un remontant ? » Fit-il en me tentant un gobelet d'où s'échappait une odeur tentatrice « Café noir. »

Je saisi subitement le récipient et me jetai sur le liquide avec délectation. Pile ce dont j'avais besoin.

« Et ben heureusement que Dray m'a demandé d'aller en chercher pour vous tous. » Commenta-t-il en servant les autres à leur tour « T'as l'air d'une droguée. »

« Mais elle l'est. » Déclara perfidement ma sœur « Elle est droguée au café et en manque de blondinet. »

Je soupirai et secouai la tête en direction d'El'. Il y a des fois où j'aurais vraiment préféré qu'elle se taise. Du genre comme ces fois là où elle voulait me taquiner mais ne faisait que dire une vérité pas forcément agréable à entendre.

o0O0o

Je m'avançai de quelques pas dans le soleil, appréciant le calme qui se dégageait du parc de l'hôpital où j'étais venue chercher le repos. À être tous aussi faussement détachés et à chercher à se moquer gentiment de moi, ils -quoique, plutôt elles, El' et Ginny- ne faisaient qu'accentuer ma fatigue.

Tranquillement, je me mis à parcourir le petit sentier qui serpentait entre les arbres, me délectant du silence et de l'atmosphère agréable qui calmait mon inquiétude pour Sélène. Je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Elle avait bien assez à supporter avec son histoire avec Ron, j'espérais de tout cœur que son accouchement prématuré n'ait pas de répercussions sur la santé de son enfant.

J'arrivai à une petite clairière au milieu de laquelle trônait une jolie fontaine et sourit tristement. Les fontaines ramenaient toujours à moi le souvenir des balades que je faisais plus jeune avec mes parents. À chaque fontaine que nous croisions, cela finissait en bataille d'eau entre mon père et moi... Je me déchaussai et plongeai mes pieds dans l'eau fraîche, livrant mon visage aux rayons du soleil.

J'aurais voulu que le temps s'arrête à cet instant. Rester à tout jamais dans cette tranquillité, ce moment d'apaisement. Je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter pour Sélène, j'avais le sentiment que tout irait pour le mieux. Je ne me faisais pas de mal à moi même en songeant à Draco, espérant que le mal que j'avais en pensant à lui pourrait un jour disparaître.

Assise au bord de la fontaine et profitant du soleil, tout allait bien... C'était beaucoup trop beau pour que ça dure.

o0O0o

« Mione ? »

Je n'eus même pas à chercher, je reconnu immédiatement la voix dans mon dos. C'était loin d'être celle que je souhaitais entendre.

« Ron. » Répondis-je froidement sans me retourner.

Je le senti s'asseoir à mes côtés et ne daignai pas me tourner vers lui. Le silence s'éternisa un moment. Un silence lourd, désagréable, où chacun attendait que l'autre prenne la parole. Sans grande surprise, ce fut lui qui brisa ce silence :

« Je suis désolé. »

Je tressailli et esquissai un sourire amer.

« Et tu crois que ça suffit ? »

« Non.. Bien sûr que non, mais... »

« Pourquoi ? » Le coupai-je subitement.

« Que.. Pardon ? »

« Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? » Précisai-je.

« Je... Pour toutes mes conneries. Je sais, il y en a pas mal. En général, pour tout ce que j'ai fait depuis que je t'ai revue. Ma réaction envers toi, blessante. Ma façon possessive de me conduire avec toi, de vouloir ce que je n'avais pas le droit de réclamer... Et mon comportement envers Sélène. »

« Pour ça, ce n'est pas à moi de t'excuser. »

« Je sais, j'irais la voir... Quand j'en aurais le courage. » Déclara-t-il faiblement.

« Quand tu en auras le courage ? »

« Maman m'a envoyé un hiboux pour me dire qu'elle était sur le point d'accoucher. Je veux aller la voir, m'excuser. Lui dire que j'ai compris que j'avais tord. Mais j'ai peur. De son rejet... »

« Elle aurait le droit. »

« Je sais. Je comprendrais qu'elle le fasse. Mais je ne le supporterais pas. Je me suis comporté comme un vrai con, mais c'est elle que j'aime. J'ai agit comme ça parce que je me souvenais de toi et de ce que je croyais ressentir... mais ce n'est plus. Pour toi je ne ressens plus qu'une grande amitié qu'il nous faut à nouveau consolider. Comme tu ressens cela pour moi. C'est elle que j'aime. J'ai juste été trop bête pour m'en rendre compte. »

« Tu as toujours eu du mal avec les sentiments... » Murmurai-je.

« C'est vrai. Je crois que je n'ai compris qu'en te voyant sur le point d'embrasser Draco hier. J'ai compris que je ne t'aimais pas... ou plus, je ne sais pas trop. Et que toi, tu l'aimais lui. N'est-ce pas ? »

Pour la première fois, je tournai la tête vers lui et le regardai avec sincérité.

« … Oui, c'est vrai … »

« Alors pourquoi es-tu là plutôt qu'avec lui Mione ? »

« Parce que ce n'est pas réciproque. »

« Tu crois ? » Dit-il avec une voix amusée.

« J'en suis sûre. » Assenai-je durement.

« Si tu le dis... Tu comptes passer ta vie à être son amie alors que tu te meurs d'amour pour lui ? »

« Je ne me meurs pas d'amour. » Sifflai-je en le fusillant du regard.

« Alors tu fais quoi ? »

« Je... Je... Roh, ta gueule toi. Arrête de rire. » M'écriai-je.

« Ok. Ok, Mione. Je me tais. Donc, tu l'aimes sans te mourir d'amour pour lui et resteras à jamais son amie. »

« Exact. Je t'interdis d'aller lui parler ! » M'exclamai-je en songeant au fait qu'il pourrait le faire.

Je compris que cette idée lui avait traversé l'esprit lorsqu'il grogna pour manifester son mécontentement.

« Pourquoi dois-tu toujours penser à tout ? » Maugréa-t-il.

« Parce que c'est plus drôle ainsi. » Déclarai-je fièrement.

« Mione... » Demanda-t-il avec peu d'assurance.

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que... Tu pourras me pardonner ? » Fit-il en baissant les yeux.

« Ron... Tu m'as dit ne pas pouvoir m'en vouloir. Harry m'a dit ne pas pouvoir m'en vouloir. Pourquoi moi je pourrais vous en vouloir ? Va voir ta fiancée. Va te mettre à genoux et implorer son pardon. Quand j'estimerais que tu auras assez fait de tentatives pour réparer tes conneries, je te pardonnerais. Ne dis rien. » Contrai-je alors que je le voyais ouvrir la bouche « Va juste la voir. Si elle est sortie d'opération, tu devrais pouvoir, sinon tu pourras toujours avoir des infos vu que tu es son fiancé. »

o0O0o

Je remis mes chaussures et pris la direction de l'hôpital, suivant Ron de loin puisqu'il était parti presque en courant. Je soupirai en espérant qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour lui... Même si c'était un imbécile, il s'en rendait au moins compte et cherchait à s'excuser.

J'entrai dans le bâtiment et ignorai l'accueil surpeuplé de malades en tous genres pour me diriger vers les escaliers et retourner voir si on avait de nouvelles informations sur l'état de Sélène.

Arrivée à l'étage qui m'intéressait, je sorti de la cage d'escalier et me dirigeai tranquillement vers le couloir où les autres devaient toujours être.

Je tournai à droite en songeant être bientôt arrivée et en me demandant si Ron allait se faire étriper par sa famille avant d'avoir eu le temps de s'excuser auprès de Sélène. Ce serait bien le genre de Ginny de ne pas l'écouter avant de le tuer.

Soudainement, je me figeai au beau milieu d'un couloir presque désert.

Presque.

Au bout, il y avait deux personnes.

Une infirmière me faisait face, souriant de toutes ses dents, même si elle ne m'avait pas remarquée puisque son regard était entièrement tourné vers son interlocuteur.

Interlocuteur que je reconnaissais de dos. Que j'aurais reconnu n'importe où. Drago.

Je vis l'infirmière lui sourire un peu plus. Me donnant envie de lui arracher son faux sourire insupportable.

Drago pencha la tête, comme intéressé par ce qu'elle lui racontait.

Je vis dans les yeux de la jeune fille -que je qualifiai intérieurement de garce- qu'elle prenait ça pour un encouragement.

Elle posa sa main sur son avant-bras. Souriant encore plus.

Si elle forçait encore plus son putain de sourire, je le lui défonçais.

Je serrais les dents en voyant que Draco n'enlevait pas la foutue main de la foutue infirmière au putain de sourire horriblement faux.

Je le vis se pencher vers elle.

Je tournai des talons et me précipitai dans les toilettes les plus proches. Je m'appuyai contre le mur avant de me laisser glisser à terre et d'enfouir mon visage dans mes mains tremblantes.

Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas !

Je ne pouvais pas faire semblant. Au fond, j'étais aussi une idiote dans l'histoire. Le sourire de Ron quand je le lui avais avoué voulait tout dire. J'étais incapable d'aimer Draco et de vivre à ses côtés en tant qu'amie.

Ce serait trop dur. Impossible à vivre. Chaque femme qui se croirait le droit de lui sourire, je voudrais la gifler. Celle qui oserait le toucher, j'aurais envie de la détruire. Puis viendrait le jour où il tomberait amoureux. Où il se marierait. Moi, je serais comme une conne à vouloir tuer la femme qui lui aura pris son cœur. Sans être capable de le faire. Je me laisserais détruire, pour que lui ne soit pas blessé.

Je ne pouvais pas vivre comme ça, à ses côtés, alors qu'il devait construire sa vie.

o0O0o

Un sourire faux plaqué sur le visage, je m'approchai du petit groupe que j'avais laissé un peu plus tôt. Je remarquai que Draco était toujours absent. Sûrement toujours super occupé avec son infirmière. Ginny était en train de passer un savon à Ron qui me faisait des yeux suppliants pour que je vienne à son secours.

Trop bouleversée pour l'aider, j'agrippai le bras d'El' et l'amenai à la zone de transplanage de Sainte-Mangouste.

Nous apparûmes à l'appartement et je lançais rapidement des sorts dans tous les sens.

El' me regarda une seconde et en fit de même pour voir quelles étaient les actions de mes sorts.

Elle se tourna vers moi, les sourcils froncés.

« Mia, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dis moi que ce n'est pas ce que je pense. Tu ne peux pas. Tu n'as pas le droit. Pas alors que tu commences à te reconstruire. »

Je croisai son regard accusateur et perdit pied. Je me mis à trembler et à balbutier des phrases sans aucun sens.

Elle m'attrapa par les épaules et me força à m'asseoir au sol en me berçant.

« Mia, tout va bien, tout va bien. Ça va aller, ça va passer. » Chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille.

Je secouai faiblement la tête.

« Non... Non. Ça ne va pas aller El'. Il faut qu'on parte. »

o0O0o

_Je m'aime. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Mais vous, vous avez le droit de me haïr bien sûr. C'est beau aussi la haine...  
_

_Audace, un peu narcissique, un peu bavarde, et beaucoup sadique !_


	16. Ça n'a plus aucune importance

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est cette histoire. Ça, c'est rien qu'à moi... Mais bon, c'est tellement guimauve que je sais pas si je dois en être fière... Enfin bon, les questions c'est pour plus tard, pour le moment n'oubliez pas que JKR est l'inventive, la grandissime et la merveilleuse auteur d'Harry Potter et que moi je ne suis qu'une modeste fanfictionneuse qui vous offre le dernier chapitre de son histoire guimauve à souhait._

_Après, j'arrête la guimauve, je le jure ! J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai moi même écrit ça... _

o0O0o

_**Ça n'a plus aucune importance**_

o0O0o

Tourbillon noir et volutes de fumée. Café corsé. Retour à la case départ. De nouveau, je cherchai l'oubli dans mon café. De nouveau, je ne réussissais pas. La seule différence, c'est que je ne voulais plus oublier la même chose...

El' entra dans la pièce, se servit et s'assit en face de moi.

Non, il y avait deux différences, en réalité. Ce que je voulais oublier et le fait que ma sœur connaissait ma décision et ne me parlait presque plus depuis trois mois. Elle n'ouvrait la bouche qu'en cas de nécessité ou pour tenter de me faire changer d'avis.

J'aurais dû lui jeter un sortilège d'_Oubliettes_. Sauf que j'en étais incapable. Au fond, il y avait beaucoup de choses dont j'étais incapable... Rendre sa paix à ma sœur en lui faisant oublier ce qui ne pouvait être pour elle que source de problèmes. Ou vivre sans Draco.

J'avais cru que loin de lui, j'irais mieux. J'avais tord. Je ne pouvais être une simple amie à ses côtés. Je ne pouvais pas n'être personne loin de lui. J'avais l'impression de n'être plus rien. Une coquille laissée vide par les choix qu'elle a fait. Les mauvais ou les bons, quelle importance cela avait-il maintenant qu'ils étaient fait ? Pourquoi m'appesantir sur mes erreurs, alors que leurs conséquences étaient déjà réelles et cruellement douloureuses ?

Je m'aperçus que El' était déjà partie. Nous étions début Septembre, premier jour de cours dans sa nouvelle école. Une autre raison pour laquelle elle m'en voulait. Fuir, c'était tout recommencer à zéro. Pour moi, par rapport à avant il n'y avait pas grande différence, l'isolement, les regrets, les souvenirs douloureux... Mais elle, elle avait une vie avec ses ami(e)s. Elle m'en voulait.

Pour la forcer à quitter cette vie, pour l'obliger à devoir tout reconstruire, pour lui demander d'oublier. Pour désirer oublier. Elle me l'avait dit, ce fameux soir quelques mois plus tôt. J'avais décidé que nous devions partir. Elle m'avait répondu que vouloir oublier ne me ferait que plus de mal. Elle avait vu que ces quelques semaines à avoir renoué avec ce monde qui était mien m'avaient rendue heureuse. Elle m'en voulait de rejeter ce bonheur.

Je ne lui avais pas dit pourquoi je voulais partir. Je ne pouvais pas lui parler de Draco, de ma jalousie... ou de mon amour. Ça n'aurait fait que rendre plus pénible ce qui me déchirait déjà.

Je pensais qu'elle l'avait d'ailleurs compris d'elle même. N'avait-elle pas été la première à chercher un rapprochement entre nous deux ? Je doutais que ce soit dû au hasard... Peut être était-ce volontaire, peut être pas. À vrai dire, peu m'importait. Le passé était le passé, je voulais l'oublier et je réussirais bien à le faire un jour. Je ne devais pas laisser mes souvenirs me faire regretter ma décision, me faire douter de son bien fondé. Sinon, la douleur n'en serait que pire.

Peut être me murais-je dans un aveuglement volontaire, comme elle me l'avait crié l'une des fois ou elle avait parlé. Peut être avais-je tord d'agir comme je le faisais. Mais ces « peut être » devaient rester des suppositions, ne jamais devenir réalités.

Je fini mon café et commençai à me préparer, maudissant mon esprit. Je ne voulais même plus y penser. Je voulais vivre au jour le jour, cesser de me préoccuper du passé. Il était révolu, j'avais agi selon mes choix, je voulais que ça s'arrête là.

Attrapant mon sac, j'ouvris la porte et me figeai dans l'entrée. Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois avant de me rendre à l'évidence ; je n'hallucinai pas. Fuyez le passé et il vous rattrapera.

o0O0o

« Bonjour Hermione. » Déclara la personne face à moi, après une longue minute, pour me sortir de mon mutisme.

Toujours sous le choc, je me décalai pour la laisser entrer et reposai mon sac, je n'allais vraisemblablement pas être à l'heure pour bosser. Elle s'assit sur l'un des fauteuil et me regarda, semblant attendre que je fasse quelque chose.

Comment m'avait-elle retrouvée ? Que voulait-elle faire ? Pourquoi elle ? Qu'attendait-elle de moi ? Une suite de questions défilait dans ma tête, n'attendant qu'une réaction de ma part pour être posées. Je m'accrochai à une table derrière moi en prenant conscience que si cette personne était là, alors les autres seraient bientôt présents eux aussi.

Pendant une seconde, je songeai à m'enfuir de nouveau. Je pensai à El'. Jamais elle n'accepterait. Et jamais je ne pourrais partir sans elle. Je baissai les yeux et cessai de soutenir son regard. Doucement, je m'approchai et m'assis face à elle.

Je gardai le silence jusqu'à me rendre compte qu'elle attendait que je prenne la parole. Que devais-je dire ? Des excuses, j'en avais des tonnes. La seule réelle, jamais je n'accepterais de l'exprimer à haute voix. Des questions, il m'en venait par milliers. Aucune ne me permettrait de m'en sortir. Je ne pourrais éviter la discussion, mais au moins pouvais-je essayer de la retarder.

« Comment m'as-tu retrouvée, Sélène ? » Dis-je finalement.

Elle sourit légèrement.

« Étrangement, c'est la question à laquelle je m'attendais... D'après Ron, Ginny et Harry, tu as toujours été curieuse. » Murmura-t-elle tranquillement « Lorsque tu as disparu, Harry et Ginny se sont immédiatement mis à ta recherche, te maudissant et promettant mille tortures pour le jour où ils te retrouveraient. Ron ne l'a pas fait et j'ai vu que c'était à contre cœur. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il ne le faisait pas et il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas me vexer et perdre le peu de confiance que je lui redonnais en lui laissant une deuxième chance. Oui, ses excuses m'ont convaincue et notre petite Mererdith aura besoin d'un père, même d'un idiot comme Ron. » Expliqua-t-elle comme si elle avait compris mon interrogation muette « Lorsqu'il a exprimé sa peur que le fait de te rechercher lui fasse perdre ma confiance, nous nous sommes expliqués et je l'ai convaincu d'aider Harry et Ginny, je pense qu'il a compris que se deuxième serait sa dernière chance. Et surtout qu'entre vous il n'y a qu'une amitié fraternelle, pas un amour illusoire comme il l'avait cru un instant. Ils ont donc tous les trois continué à chercher, sans jamais rien trouver... »

Je frissonnai en entendant ses derniers mots et son sourire s'agrandit, comprenant pourquoi.

« Il y a quelques semaines, je me suis mise à les aider. Je ne l'ai peut être pas vraiment montré lors de notre dernière rencontre » Ironisa-t-elle « Mais je t'apprécie. Encore plus en étant sûre que mon fiancé m'aime moi et pas toi. Or, en les aidant, j'ai pensé à quelque chose. Ils te recherchaient toi et tu t'étais bien cachée. Vois-tu, mon père est moldu et il a toujours voulu que je connaisse son monde, même si j'appartenais à celui de ma mère. De ce fait, je connais plutôt bien le système non-sorcier. Alors j'ai pensé à ta sœur, de tout juste seize ans. J'étais sûre que tu étais avec elle, votre attachement était flagrant lorsque l'on s'est vues. Je me suis dit qu'à seize ans, elle devait être dans une école. Quelques recherches à partir de son ancien lycée et j'ai obtenu les coordonnées du nouveau, qui m'a gentiment montré son dossier et son adresse. Enfin, gentiment une fois sous l'emprise d'un sortilège de confusion. » Ajouta-t-elle tout sourire.

J'acquiesçai sans vraiment l'entendre, toujours en train de penser à ce qu'elle avait dit un peu plus tôt.

« Maintenant que ta curiosité est satisfaite, je vais te dire ce que je viens faire ici. » Continua-t-elle, vu que je ne réagissais pas « Je n'ai pas l'intention de te forcer à revenir ou de dire aux autres où tu es. Si tu as fui, il y a une raison. Je pense d'ailleurs que ça a à voir avec ce que tu as dit à Ron avant qu'il ne vienne me voir. Ne fais pas cette tête là... » Dit-elle nonchalamment devant mon air surpris « Tu lui as dit de ne pas en parler à Draco, tu n'avais rien précisé à propos de moi. Donc, tu es partie à cause de Draco ? »

Pour toute réponse, je restai figée dans mon silence. Puisqu'elle ne comptait parler aux autres, je ne lui parlerais pas.

« Je prend ça pour un oui. Venons-en à mes mots de tout à l'heure qui t'ont fait réagir... »

Je me braquai et lui jetai un regard noir. Son sourire un brin sadique n'augurait rien de bon.

« Oui, il ne sont que trois à te rechercher. Harry, Ginny et Ron. »

Son sourire s'élargit en voyant que je frissonnai de nouveau. Qu'elle se taise.

« Je suppose que tu te demandes ce que fait Draco. »

Non. Je ne me le demande pas. Je veux qu'elle parte et fasse disparaître ses paroles qui amenaient de nouveaux tourments.

« Tu dois te dire qu'il s'est trouvé quelqu'un, qu'une fois débarrassé de toi il avait tout le temps libre nécessaire. Ou bien il fête dignement le fait qu'il ne doit plus te supporter. »

Je fermai les yeux en priant pour que le ciel nous tombe sur la tête et l'empêche de continuer. Je souffrais déjà assez comme ça.

« Oui, tu dois penser tout ça. L'amour fait imaginer un nombre incalculable de scénarii insupportables. Je le sais, je les ai eu en tête lorsque Ron m'a abandonnée. »

Elle avait souffert par ma faute et me faisait souffrir par vengeance ? C'était pour cela qu'elle m'avait recherchée ? Qu'elle se taise, ou je risquai de la condamner au silence par moi même.

« L'amour, des fois c'est bien loin d'être formidable. Des fois, c'est douloureux n'est-ce pas ? J'ai aussi souffert. Puis Ron est venu s'excuser, j'ai douté, j'ai pleuré, j'ai eu peur. Mais au final, je lui ai laissé une nouvelle chance. Pour Meredith, mais aussi pour moi. Parce que je l'aime. Parfois, l'amour est douloureux, mais tout peut s'arranger généralement. »

Je serrai les poings, me retenant pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et la faire taire. Tout allait bien dans son petit monde et alors ? Je savais que moi, je n'aurais pas le droit à la fin en compte de fée. Mon prince charmant ne m'aimait pas, c'était un sérieux obstacle au bonheur et aux nombreux enfants.

« Je suis venue te voir pour que tu prennes toi même la décision de revenir ou non. Je sais que tu penses que tous te haïssent et que revenir ne te feras que plus mal, mais tu n'as pas toutes les cartes en main. Ron veut que tu reviennes, pour te remercier. Ginny veut que tu reviennes, parce qu'elle va accoucher dans une semaine et qu'elle veut une marraine pour Lily. Harry veut que tu reviennes, parce qu'il semble que tu sois la seule capable de calmer les débordements de Ginny et qu'il aurait bien besoin d'aide en ce moment. Moi, je veux que tu reviennes, parce que, même si tu ne l'as pas vu, les quelques jours où tu avais réapparue, tous étaient plus heureux. Je ne t'ai pas parlé de Draco, parce que c'est à toi de découvrir comment il va. »

Elle se leva.

« Je veux juste que tu saches que l'amour est traître. Il te fait voir des tonnes de scénarii catastrophes et développe ton imagination. Il fait oublier que parfois, la vérité est bien plus belle que tout ce que tu peux imaginer. Alors je pense que tu devrais aller voir Draco. Lorsque tu seras face à lui, quelque soit la tournure de votre discussion, tu devrais lui demander ce qu'il t'a dit après ta chute, lorsque tu étais sourde. À un moment, tu étais allongée sur ses genoux et tu as fermé les yeux en laissant couler une larme. Il t'a dit quelque chose. J'étais peut être silencieuse, mais j'étais présente et j'ai entendu. Tu as le droit de savoir. »

Elle me sourit une dernière fois, ayant abandonné l'air sarcastique ou sadique, et s'éloigna de moi. Je restais à ma place, repassant cette conversation surréaliste dans ma tête. Elle ouvrit la porte et passa dans le couloir.

« Si je décidais d'aller le voir, où pourrais-je le trouver ? » Demandai-je alors qu'elle allait refermer.

« Réfléchis un peu, tu devineras toute seule. »

o0O0o

La porte se ferma et je clignai des yeux. J'étais seule. Comme si j'avais rêvé ce moment. Sauf que je savais que ce n'était pas le cas. Chacune de ses paroles s'était ancrée en moi, trouvant un écho dans l'espoir que je refoulais. Espoir qu'elles avaient réveillé. J'étais seule et je devais choisir. L'écouter et laisser parler cet espoir, au risque d'être encore plus détruite ou l'ignorer, faire comme si ce n'avait été qu'un rêve, et étouffer cet espoir sous des tonnes de tristesse.

Je devais choisir. En fuyant, j'avais espéré faire taire la petite voix dans mon cœur qui me poussait à croire en une possibilité qui me paraissait utopique. En réapparaissant, elle m'obligeait à écouter cette voix, à lui donner une chance.

Un aveuglement volontaire... El' avait eu raison, je me faisais moi même aveugle, pour ne pas voir ce qui me ferait encore plus mal. C'était bien avant qu'on ne parte, je m'aveuglais déjà avant ma prise de conscience. Sélène m'avait arraché ce bandeau sur mes yeux, pour m'obliger à regarder en pleine lumière. Toutes deux avaient fait des allusions, pour me faire comprendre que je devais aller le voir. Toutes deux avaient dit que j'avais mes chances. Moi, je ne voulais pas y croire. De peur d'en souffrir, une fois de plus.

Je le souvins des mots de Draco, lorsque j'avais peur de revoir Ginny. J'avais perdu mon côté Gryffondor courageuse et fuyais ce qui me faisait peur. Encore une fois, c'était le cas. J'avais peur. J'étais morte de trouille. Qu'il m'ait oubliée et soit passé à autre chose me détruirait. Qu'il m'en veuille au point de me haïr me détruirait. Des tas de possibilités me faisaient peur. Avoir peur était presque devenu quotidien. J'avais cessé de combattre ces peurs, j'avais préféré tenter de leur échapper.

Sélène m'avait aussi dit qu'elle avait donné une seconde chance à Ron. Pas un pardon, mais une chance de l'obtenir en se rachetant. Par amour, elle avait surpassé sa douleur pour lui laisser une chance de faire oublier ses erreurs. Y avait-il un pareil amour qui me permettrait la même chose ? Aurais-je le droit moi aussi à une nouvelle chance ? Une seconde de la part de Draco, mais une troisième de celle de mes ami(e)s ?

Je le voulais, mais cela suffirait-il ? El' avait raison, pour ne pas changer. Ce n'était pas une vie que je vivais, fuir sans cesse ne me pourrait pas me permettre d'être heureuse. Le bonheur, je l'avais avec elle, mais il n'était complet qu'en présence de tous ceux que j'aimais. Elle, mais aussi mes ami(e)s... et Draco.

Je devais le voir. Quelque soit sa réaction, je le devais, pour pouvoir continuer. Qu'il m'aime ou non, l'ignorance ne m'apporterait rien.

Forte de ma résolution, je me relevai et songeai à où le trouver. Sélène m'avait dit de réfléchir. Cela signifiait que je savais où. Dans un éclair de lucidité, le lieu m'apparut évident. Sans attendre, je transplanai.

o0O0o

D'une main, je caressai la poignée de chez moi. Mon appartement. Je n'avais pu me résoudre à le vendre ou le louer, il ne devait donc y avoir personne dedans. S'il y avait quelqu'un, c'était forcément lui.

Rassemblant tout mon courage, je m'exhortai à ne pas reculer. J'appuyais et poussai la porte pour entrer.

J'avançais de quelques pas dans le salon et fut déçue. Il n'y avait personne. C'était pourtant le seul lieu qui m'avait paru adéquat. Je ne savais pas où il vivait et il ne serait jamais allé vivre au Terrier.

Puis je me rendis compte que quelque chose clochait. J'avais laissé les meubles dans l'appartement, mais il était en bon état. Je m'approchai du canapé et me senti trembler. Il était là, entouré de cadavres.

Il dormait, allongé sur le divan. Autour de lui, je dénombrais plusieurs bouteilles d'alcools forts. Vides.

Toujours tremblante, je m'agenouillai face à lui. Il semblait torturé, jusque dans son sommeil. J'aurais été capable de décrire chacun de ses traits, même sans l'avoir en face de moi. Cependant, jamais je n'aurais imaginé une telle expression de douleur peinte sur son visage. Comprenant que j'étais la raison de cette souffrance, la culpabilité m'envahit. Ces cadavres de bouteilles, c'était à cause de moi qu'il les avait finis. Cette peine inscrite sur lui, c'était moi qui l'avait causée.

Machinalement, l'une de mes mains se posa sur sa joue qu'elle effleura avec tendresse. S'il était en aussi piteux état, c'était ma faute. Je soupirai tristement en prenant conscience que je lui faisais plus de mal que de bien. Je fermai les yeux et empêchai les larmes de couler à cette idée. J'avais bien assez pleuré comme ça.

Je décidai de me relever puis de repartir. Jamais personne ne saurait que j'étais venue et Sélène avait laissé entendre qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Draco s'en remettrait, avec du temps et le soutien d'amis. Harry, Ginny et Ron finiraient bien par cesser de me chercher et l'aideraient. Il y avait aussi Blaise, il était à Serpentard avant alors il devait sûrement être un ami de Draco.

Moi, je continuerai à vivre sans réellement vivre. Je continuerai à m'en vouloir d'avoir choisi de fuir, encore plus en sachant que Draco tenait tout de même un minimum à moi puisque mon départ le mettait dans cet état. C'était pour lui que je partais. Je ne vivrais plus jamais, mais je lui permettais de m'oublier, moi qui l'empêchais d'être heureux.

J'enlevai ma main et me relevai avant de contourner de nouveau le canapé et d'avancer jusque la porte en trébuchant un peu. J'avais peut être pris ma décision, mais elle n'en était pas pour autant facile à exécuter.

Sans un grincement, j'ouvris la porte et m'apprêtai à la franchir et à partir, de façon définitive. Refoulant les larmes qui me brûlaient les yeux, je me tournai une dernière fois vers cet appartement que je quittai, mais surtout vers ce que je laissai derrière moi.

o0O0o

« Tu pars déjà ? » Me demanda d'une voix grave le propriétaire de la paire d'iris gris orageux que je croisais.

Difficilement, je pris conscience du fait qu'il était éveillé. Incapable d'articuler un mot, je refermai la porte dans mon dos, consciente que je ne pouvais plus partir. Il se leva et je vis dans ses yeux toute sa colère dirigée contre moi.

« Puis-je savoir ce que tu faisais là ? » Dit-il calmement. Trop calmement.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, dire n'importe quoi, quand il abattit sa main fermée dans la cloison juste à côté de ma tête. Je frissonnai en entendant un craquement, mais ne quittai pas son visage des yeux. Il n'avait même pas frémi alors qu'il devait avoir plusieurs phalanges de cassée, au bruit que j'avais entendu.

Son regard fou continuait de me fusiller alors que je me collais contre la porte, tentant presque de me fondre dedans. Il abattit son autre main de l'autre côté de ma tête, m'enfermant entre ses bras. Le bruit se répercuta et je frémis de nouveau.

Je levai la tête pour plonger mes yeux dans les siens. J'eus l'impression d'être happée dans un puits de rancœur. Mon cœur se serra à l'idée de combien il devait m'en vouloir. Sachant que cela ne me ferait certainement que plus de mal, j'eus néanmoins le besoin de savoir.

« Tu m'en veux ? »

Un sourire amer déforma sa bouche alors que ses yeux se voilaient encore plus.

« T'en vouloir ? » Murmura-t-il, son souffle chatouillant mon visage tant nous étions proches « T'en vouloir ? Je ne t'en veux pas Hermione, je te déteste. »

Je fermai les yeux alors que le monde autour de moi se mettait à tourner. Le cœur battant à la chamade, je compris que fuir avait certainement été la pire erreur que j'avais faite. Collée contre la porte, je me laissai glisser au sol alors qu'il continuait à me regarder de haut.

Il s'écarta finalement de moi et parti ramasser les affaires à qui trainaient dans la pièce, auparavant cachées par le canapé. Je restais bras ballant, assise contre la porte, à chercher que faire, comment m'excuser. Toute la colère, la haine, que contenait sa voix avait détruit toutes mes espérances. Il m'en voulait beaucoup trop pour m'aimer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'approcha et se plaça face à moi, me défiant de faire quelque chose en affichant clairement sa volonté de partir. Alors qu'il allait transplaner, je senti que je ne devais pas le laisser partir. J'avais encore quelque chose à lui demander.

« Tu m'as dit quoi ? » Questionnai-je avec précipitation.

Il arrêta de se concentrer sur son transplanage et me regarda avec interrogation.

« Lorsque nous étions au Terrier et que je n'entendais pas, tu m'as dit quoi ? » Précisai-je.

« Ça n'a plus aucune importance. » Lâcha-t-il avec suffisance.

« Pour moi ça en a. » Suppliai-je.

Il me regarda et quelque chose dans son regard changea. L'étincelle de haine se fit tremblotante, comme si un autre sentiment combattait en lui, puis disparu en laissant la place à un éclat plus doux, plus triste.

« Je t'aime. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent brusquement.

« C'est ce que je t'ai dit. Ce que je pensais, ce que je ressentais. » Répondit-il.

Mes mains se remirent à trembler.

« Et... Maintenant. Tu le penses toujours ? » Demandai-je avec espoir.

Mes yeux ancrèrent les siens, l'implorant de me répondre.

« Non... »

Mes yeux se fermèrent tant la douleur était forte.

« Maintenant je te déteste, je te l'ai dit... »

Je me mordis les lèvres jusqu'au sang.

« Tu es partie, tu m'as laissé sans un mot... »

Mes ongles rentrèrent dans mes paumes, les meurtrissant jusqu'aux veines.

« Pour ça, je te déteste. »

Je rouvris brusquement les yeux en sentant ses paumes sur mes joues.

« Mais, malgré ton départ, il y a autre chose Hermione... »

De près, je remarquais que l'éclat dans ses iris semblait s'être adouci, même si la tristesse y était toujours.

« Je ne pense pas t'aimer... »

Pourquoi se répétait-il ? Une fois, c'était bien assez à entendre...

« J'en suis certain. »

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur ma joue, séchant une larme qui s'était échappée malgré moi.

Que voulait-il dire ?

Une de ses mains rabattit sur le côté une de mes mèches qui tombait sur mon front.

« J'en suis sûr Hermione. »

Avais-je bien compris ?

Mes mains s'agrippèrent à ses poignets alors que mon regard lui réclamait des explications.

« C'est une certitude; je t'aime. Malgré le mal que tu me fais en agissant comme tu l'as fait et en partant. Malgré le mal que ça me fait de savoir que toi, tu ne m'aimes pas. C'est un fait, c'est quelque chose au fond de moi qui fait que, même si tu me fais mal, tu me rends heureux. C'est cliché et je déteste ça, mais je préfèrerais ne vivre qu'une journée juste avec toi plutôt qu'une vie sans toi. Chaque minute à tes côtés m'apparait comme merveilleuse, l'idée d'une histoire entre nous est une utopie qui me fait envie. Tu me faire tout ce que tu veux, tu peux me blesser, me meurtrir ou me haïr, moi je t'aime. Je te détesterais pour tes erreurs, je te haïrais pour tes actes, mais au fond de moi, je ne saurais que t'aimer. Je sais que c'est voué à l'échec, je sais qu'entre nous il ne peut rien avoir, mais mon cœur n'est pas d'accord avec ma raison. »

Je restai bouche-bée alors qu'il s'écartait de moi. Ébahie, je le vis prendre place au milieu du salon pour transplaner.

Mon esprit analysa ses dernières paroles et je senti un sourire niais se former sur mes lèvres. D'un bond, je me relevai et me jetai sur lui pour l'empêcher de partir.

Ses bras se refermèrent sur moi et je levai la tête vers son air interrogatif.

« Tu peux avoir mal parce que je suis partie, mais saches que si je suis partie, c'est parce que je t'aime. »

Je vis le ravissement apparaître sur son visage, suivi du doute. Je fronçai les sourcils pour qu'il s'explique.

« Ça veut dire que tu ne vas pas disparaître à nouveau je ne sais où ? »

Je souris et secouai négativement la tête.

« Non, ça veut dire que tu vas devoir me supporter encore un bout de temps. »

« Seulement si Ginny ne te tue pas d'avoir failli louper son accouchement. »

« Ou si je ne fini pas en prison pour avoir tué El' parce que je sais qu'elle va devenir encore plus chiante qu'avant quand elle saura que ses allusions farfelues ont une part de vérité. »

« Plus chiante qu'avant ? C'est possible ça ? On parle de ta sœur là pourtant. » Ironisa-t-il, son sourire démentant ses paroles.

« Je te jure. » Répondis-je en hochant la tête avec un air désespéré « Maintenant, tu pourrais oublier ma sœur, Ginny, toutes les femmes du monde, et m'embrasser ? »

« À vos ordres chef. »

o0O0o

_**Fin**_

o0O0o

_Vilà. C'est fini. Sais pas trop quoi dire. Je suis vraiment partagée à propos de cette histoire, j'arrive pas à en être totalement satisfaite. J'ai un peu l'impression de l'avoir bâclée, ou du moins pas assez travaillée. M'enfin, c'est mon impression personnelle. Je voudrais bien les vôtres, pour savoir ce que vous en pensez._

_Quant aux personnes qui ont placé cette histoire dans leurs alerts, j'apprécierais fortement que vous me laissiez une **review** pour me donner votre avis, car la plupart d'entre vous ne l'avez pas fait pendant ces seize chapitres. Je ne sais pas si vous écrivez ou non, mais sachez qu'écrire et voir que quelqu'un nous met dans ses alerts est gratifiant. Cependant, **rien ne vaut une review**. Le commentaire du lecteur est le seul moyen de connaître réellement ce qu'il pense, de voir les petites incohérences possibles que l'on ne trouve pas en tant qu'auteur. Je ne vous demande pas de m'écrire une lettre, ni même de me pondre une encyclopédie à la place d'une review (ça, c'est ce que moi j'aime bien faire en fait...) mais juste de m'écrire quelques lignes pour me dire si mon histoire vous a plut ou non, pour quelles raisons, ce que vous avez aimé, ce que vous n'avez pas aimé au contraire... Juste quelques lignes me feront plaisir, même si c'est pour m'incendier en disant que c'est beaucoup trop guimauve et que ça donne envie de vomir =D_

_Enfin, cette histoire est finie et je ne compte pas faire d'épilogue, je trouve cette fin bien comme elle est. J'ai débuté une Drarry pendant mes vacances de février, mais je bloque totalement à continuer à écrire. Du coup, vu que je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à faire plus de deux chapitres, je ne vais pas la publier pour ne pas laisser une histoire en plan, mais je vais booster mon imagination parfois -qui c'est qu'a dit toujours ?- délirante pour essayer de la finir, ou du moins de reprendre un peu l'envie d'écrire et de l'avancer en ayant la certitude de la terminer pour vous la poster._

_J'ai aussi écrit un long OS de plus de 8000 mots (ça a pas été de la tarte, mais je m'estime fière de moi sur ce coup) qui arrivera pendant mes vacances (ma bêta revient tout juste d'un voyage scolaire et a des tonnes de trucs a récupérer, des tas de devoirs à faire et beaucoup trop de cours à apprendre pour bêtalecturer rapidement) soit d'ici deux semaines normalement, j'espère que vous passerez le lire. C'est pas guimauve, y a encore du Drago mais c'est avec du Harry et je dirais rien de plus si ce n'est que je l'ai fait lire à une copine qui n'aime pas le couple Drago/Harry en temps normal et qu'elle l'a aimé. Donc j'étais encore plus fière de moi sur ce coup._

_Audace, qui vous dit bye bye, vous souhaite de bonnes pâques en avance et vous conseille de pas abuser du chocolat, même si elle sait qu'elle sera la dernière à suivre ses propres conseils ! *Audace et le chocolat, c'est une histoire d'amour passionnelle; en moins de quelques minutes l'affaire est conclue*_

_*Prend la voix du GPS/hôtesse de l'air en avion* Cliquez en dessous sur le bouton review. Vous êtes arrivés à destination. Merci d'avoir suivit cette histoire et vous souhaitons un agréable séjour. Nous espérons que la compagnie Audace-légèrement-folle vous a plu et que vous n'hésiterez pas à revenir dans ce merveilleux pays qu'est ffnet._


End file.
